The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Kadang, memiliki kemampuan seperti Six Sense itu tidak kita sukai. Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kemampuan itu. Ditambah dengan sekolah yang memiliki banyak sekali mitos yang beredar, dengan ketepatan yang akurat namun tidak pasti. / "Kadang, semua yang kita rasakan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita lihat. Tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan," /
1. Chapter 1

Yahuuu~ Diriku datang dengan karya yang baru setelah sekian lama menghilang karena sedang proses pembuatan _fic_ ini. Salam kenal bagi yang belum mengenalku, dan bertemu lagi bagi yang sudah mengenalku. Ini adalah _fic_ SasuSaku ketigaku setelah _fic_ SasuSaku yang berjudul '**Save My World**' dan '**Raven and Onyx**'. Mungkin_ fic _yang itu masih kurang memuaskan, oleh karena itu setelah terpikirkan dan hasil merombak ide cerita lamaku, jadilah _fic_ ini.

Ide ini sudah muncul sudah sangat lama, mungkin sekitar saat diriku SMP. Tapi ceritanya baru dibikinnya tanggal 27 September 2013 dan di_publish_ hari ini (Pakai dicatat segala). Mungkin judulnya juga sedikit panjang, soalnya diriku agak susah menentukan judul. Oke! Sekian kata penyambutan dan asal usul _fic_ ini dariku. Mudah-mudahan di chapter pertama ini, kalian menyukainya.

Ada satu lagi~ Di chapter pertama, _full Sakura P.O.V. _Walaupun ada yang tidak termaksud P.O.V. Sakura_._

Sekian~ Bertemu lagi dibawah.

::

::

::

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

**Genre: **Supernatural & Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Judul dan _genre_ tidak nyambung dengan cerita, Alur kecepatan, dan lain lain.

**Rated: **Teen

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Tidak perlu melangkah terlalu jauh, karena didekat kita pasti ada orang yang tepat. Daripada bersembunyi dari kenyataan, lebih baik kita menerimanya. Daripada kita terus mencari, lebih baik kita ambil yang sudah ada di depan mata. Tidak perlu mengambil pilihan yang susah, karena jawabannya berada dekat dengan kita.

Sebuah kecelakaan kecil, membuatku jadi teringat akan kenangan manis diwaktu kecil~

_"Sakura-chan~" seorang anak laki-laki dengan umur berkisar enam sampai tujuh tahun ini memanggil gadis berusia tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Kira-kira perbedaan umur mereka hanyalah satu tahun lebih beberapa bulan._

_Pertemuan mereka tidak terlalu lama, mungkin bisa dibilang hanya sebentar saja. Berkenalan karena suatu alasan dan bermain hanya selama dua jam, tidak lebih dan bisa dikatakan kurang. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka berdua sudah sangat akrab. Seperti sahabat yang sudah lama kenal. Persahabatan seorang anak kecil, tidak memandang usia, kan?_

_"Ya?" Gadis yang sudah diketahui bernama Sakura ini menatap wajah laki-laki kecil itu. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan lelaki kecil itu memanggilnya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu, bahwa perpisahan akan datang pada mereka._

_"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku selama beberapa jam ini," awalnya Sakura bengong menanggapi perkataan lelaki kecil itu, ia menatap wajah lelaki kecil itu dengan wajah heran-heran. Tapi setelah ia merasa mengerti, ia tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan menggambar sesuatu dengan menggunakan ranting diatas pasir._

_"Iya, sama-sama." katanya dan menghapus bagian-bagian yang sedikit salah dari bagian gambarnya itu._

_"Sekarang aku harus pergi," walaupun ini adalah sebuah perpisahan, tapi lelaki kecil ini berusaha untuk bersikap dewasa._

_Tersenyum disaat-saat perpisahan mereka~_

_Sakura berhenti menggambar di pasir itu, ia kaget karena mengetahui kalau teman barunya akan berpisah dengan dirinya secepat itu. Padahal, ia sangat senang bertemu dengannya. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa harus berpisah? Apakah tidak bisa bersama lebih lama? Sampai masa remaja tiba? Atau sampai mereka dewasa nanti?_

_"Kenapa?" perlahan demi perlahan, tetes demi tetes air mata Sakura mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Ia pun menjatuhkan ranting yang tadi dipegangnya dengan erat._

_Ia tidak dapat menerimanya, ia tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaannya saat itu. Ia masih kecil, belum tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan mengendalikan perasaan. Ia sedih, maka ia menangis. Tapi kalau ia tertawa, sudah pasti ia sedang merasakan yang namanya bahagia._

_Kembali lelaki kecil itu tersenyum, menghapus butiran air mata yang mengalir dari kelopak mata Sakura. "Walaupun mengenalmu hanya sehari, tidak! Dua jam, tapi aku senang bertemu denganmu." ucap lelaki kecil itu._

_Sakura menatapnya dengan sendu, "Takdir telah mempertemukan kita berdua, oleh karena itu, tersenyumlah." kata-kata yang seakan membuat Sakura tenang kembali._

_"Disaat perpisahan ini, aku ingin melihat senyumanmu. Jangan tinggalkan air mata, sebagai tanda perpisahan." kata-kata yang seakan membuat arah gravitasi berubah._

_"Sama, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu." air mata yang tadinya mengalir kini berhenti juga. Sebuah tangisan yang tergantikan oleh senyuman._

_"Berjanjilah, kamu tidak akan melupakanku." seduah janji yang telah dibuat olehnya. Apakah akan selalu teringat?_

_"Iya,"_

_"Oh ya Sakura-chan," kembali lelaki kecil ini memanggil Sakura._

_"Ya?" Sakura menengok, ia kembali melihat lelaki kecil itu. Mungkin ia sudah sedikit menerima kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah. Makanya, ia tidak menanis lagi._

_"Saat kita bertemu kembali, aku mau melihat dirimu yang bersinar lebih terang melebihi aku." lelaki kecil itu berdiri dari duduknya, dan berlari meninggalkan Sakura._

_"Bersinarlah lebih terang melebihi aku saat ini!" teriakan pemuda kecil itu, membuat Sakura tidak mengerti. Ia hanya melihat lelaki kecil itu yang hanya berlari menjauhinya, entah kemana._

_Sakura memang tidak mengerti, tapi ia tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi ia dapat merasakan apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Melihat kepergian teman barunya, _

"_Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kan?!" teriakkan Sakura membuat lelaki kecil itu berhenti, ia melihat Sakura dan tersenyum._

_"Iya~ Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, suatu hari nanti." balasnya._

_Setelah beberapa detik kepergiannya, ia pun berwajah datar dan sendu. Kembali ia menunduk, dan menangis dalam kesendirian. Walaupun didepan lelaki kecil tadi ia tersenyum, tapi sebenarnya Sakura merasa sedih._

_"Kata mama, setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Jadi, kalau pada akhirnya akan berpisah, untuk apa ada pertemuan ini?"_

Aku terpaku melihatnya, seorang pemuda dengan poros yang menawan. Mata yang memikat dan tataan rambut yang begitu cocok dengan dirinya. Karena pemuda itu, aku jadi semakin tertarik untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang ku-favoritkan selama ini. Dihari ujian masuk sekolah seperti ini, akan kukeluarkan semua kerja kerasku selama ini!

Tidak akan kusia-siakan usaha kerasku selama ini, pasti usaha keras tidak akan mengkhianati diriku. Rasanya, aku ingin sekali masuk ke sekolah yang dimana ada seorang pemuda yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan dirinya. Hai, kamu entah yang berada dimana. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu~ Kapan ya kita bisa bertemu lagi? Waktu sudah cepat berlalu rupanya. Tapi aku sempat melupakannya, aku telah melanggar janji itu. Payahnya aku~

Apa gara-gara ucapanku yang waktu itu? Aku jadi tidak mengingatnya, malah melupakannya. Benar-benar melupakannya~

_Setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Jadi, kalau pada akhirnya akan berpisah, untuk apa ada pertemuan ini?_

Pasti itu yang membuatku melupakannya. Lebih baik melupakan, daripada mengingatnya. Mungkin saat itu, itulah pemikiranku.

"Sampai kapan mau menimpaku terus? Minggir sana!"

Ah~ Aku sampai lupa, tadi aku habis jatuh dan tidak sengaja menimpa dirinya yang mencoba menolongku! Oh_ Kami-sama_~ Untungnya Engkau memberikan penolong untukku. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Mungkin aku sudah luka-luka?

"Maaf!" Aku langsung menghindar darinya, dan kulihat dia yang kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah," walaupun tadi kata-katanya kasar, aku tidak mungkin membalasnya dengan kemarahan.

Karena bagaimana pun juga, ia sudah menolongku. Bisa saja aku bilang, '**Bicara yang sopan sedikit napa!**' tapi tidak kulakukan.

"Selamat berjuang," sebenarnya agak kaget juga mendengar dia yang memberikanku semangat. Mungkin dia tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang mau mengikuti tes masuk sekolah ini. Jadinya dia memberiku semangat walau hanya pakai bentuk ucapan.

Tapi kalau dilihat lagi, dia punya sisi yang lembut juga. Kulihat kepergiannya, walaupun wajahnya terlihat dingin dan kasar juga jutek, tapi sepertinya dia baik.

Punggungnya sama seperti dia~ Punggung yang berlari meninggalkanku saat itu. Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Ah! Mungkin saja dia kakak kelas, soalnya kulihat ia mengenakan seragam sekolah ini. Aku saja belum mempunyai seragamnya~

Apa dia termaksud salah satu OSIS? Karena dihari-hari seperti ini, murid biasa tidak akan masuk ke sekolah. Karena masih hari-hari liburan kenaikan kelas. Tapi kenapa aku malah jadi pikirin itu ya? Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat menuju ruang pengetesan, karena sebentar lagi waktu pengetesan akan dimulai.

Tapi gara-gara kejadian ini, aku jadi mengingatnya. Lelaki kecil saat itu, siapa namanya ya? Sudah bertahun-tahun terlewatkan, pantaslah aku melupakan namanya. Tapi, warna mata dan rambutnya begitu mirip dengan pemuda tadi. Bentuk rambutnya juga, tidak terlalu berbeda.

Haa~ Kenapa di masa-masa anak remaja merasakan yang dinamakan suka, aku mengingatnya kembali? Tapi karena kejadian itu, aku jadi mengingatnya. Bahwa yang selama ini aku anggap tidak memiliki cinta pertama dan merasakan yang dinamakan suka, ternyata telah mempunyai cinta pertama.

Dialah cinta pertamaku~

:

::

:::

**The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

:::

::

:

'_Gadis itu, Sakura-chan ya? Gara-gara menolongnya, aku jadi tidak sempat mengunci kekuatanku. Aku jadi sedikit membaca masa lalunya. Sial!_' setelah kejadian tadi, pemuda yang ditabrak oleh Sakura ini berhenti. Ia menghantupkan tangannya pada tembok yang ada disebelahnya.

'_Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah bertemu dengannya lagi?_' entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu. Pertemuan yang sekarang, akankah merubah segalanya?

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi adalah orang yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Sebulan berlalu sudah sejak kejadian waktu itu, akhirnya aku berhasil masuk ke sekolah yang kuidamankan sejak dulu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk ke sekolah bagiku, aku sangat menantinya. Kalau aku gagal masuk ke sekolah ini, pasti jalan ceritaku akan berubah drastis. Untunglah~

Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku, istirahat yang lumayan panjang menambah banyak tenagaku. Bunyi alarm mengawali pagiku hari ini, mematikan alarm lah kegiatan pertamaku. Entah kenapa, aku jadi mau bertemu dengan dia lagi.

"Sepuluh tahun berlalu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Rasa rindu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Kenapa bisa ya? Haa~ Nama pun tidak ingat,"

Baru saja bangun, aku malah mempermasalahkan masalah kenangan masa laluku dengan seseorang. Karena bertemu dengan pemuda itu saat hari tes masuk sekolah, aku jadi terus-terusan bermimpi tentang kenangan itu. Tapi itu kenangan kecil yang manis sih, pasti aku sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sekarang.

"Cinta pertama ya? Ternyata aku sebenarnya sudah pernah merasakan namanya suka. Aku baru sadar,"

Ya, selama ini aku selalu beranggapan bahwa aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya suka. Apalagi memiliki cinta pertama. Yang aku herankan, saat-saat SD dan SMP aku tidak merasakannya lagi. Apa aku memiliki perasaan yang kuat padanya, sehingga aku tidak pernah merasakan suka pada orang lain? Tapi kalau emang iya, kenapa aku malah melupakannya?

Tapi setelah semua kenangan itu muncul kembali, akhirnya aku sudah tahu sekarang. Cinta pertamaku adalah dia, orang yang pertama kali merebut hatiku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, masih kecil sudah merasakan hal seperti itu. Apa tidak terlalu kecepatan ya? Haha~

Tapi, pasti tidak akan tersampaikan ya? Sebaiknya aku mencari cinta yang baru, karena tidak mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Soalnya, sepuluh tahun terlewatkan sudah. Dia pasti sudah memiliki orang yang disayanginya.

_"Ada sms~_"

Aku langsung mengambil ponselku saat mendengar itu. Mungkin ini sms dari teman misteriusku. Walaupun tidak pernah bertatap muka, tapi kami sering smsan. Dia baik, tapi tidak pernah mau memberitahukan nama aslinya. Aku panggil dia Inu-_chan_. Katanya panggil saja dia itu, mungkin karena dia suka anjing makanya boleh dipanggil seperti itu.

_Selamat pagi! Awali pagi hari dengan senyuman~ Pagi ini sama-sama masuk sekolah baru nih? Cari teman dan jalani kehidupan SMA yang menyenangkan. Sekalian, carilah cintamu Haru-chan~_

Aku dipanggil Haru-_chan_ olehnya, karena aku juga sedikit merahasiakan nama asliku. Tapi yang kutahu, dia berada di kota yang sama denganku. Tapi Inu-_chan_ bilang, aku disuruh mencari cintaku ya? Tapi sudah tidak mungkin~

Dari sini, aku menganggap cinta pertamaku lenyap seketika.

Aku pun membalas sms dari Inu-_chan_~

_Iya, Inu-chan juga ya._

Aku menutup ponselku, dan meletakkannya kembali ponselku pada tempatnya. Menghela napas dan memikirkan kembali kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

"SAKURA! HARI INI HARI PERTAMA KAMU MASUK SEKOLAH! JANGAN SAMPAI TELAT~!" teriakkan yang begitu menggelegar keluar dari mulut sang nyonya Haruno, dia adalah ibuku. Namanya Haruno Mebuki, beliau memang seperti itu.

Tapi karena teriakkan darinya, aku jadi sadar seutuhnya. Ibuku memang orang yang berisik, selalu saja berteriak kalau ada hal yang tidak beres. Tapi memangnya apa yang tidak beres? Aku bangun jam berapa sih?

Dengan gerakan yang terpatah-patah, aku melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarku. Sekitar setengah jam lagi akan dimulai acara penyambutan murid baru! Aku yang benar-benar kaget saat itu langsung saja melempar selimut ke sembarang arah. Selimut yang tidak bersalah itu menjadi sasaran ketidaktepatan waktuku.

Setelah itu aku melompat dari ranjang dan berlari mengambil seragam baru yang digantung disebelah lemari. Aku mendapatkan seragam itu bertepatan dengan hari aku di terima masuk ke sekolah. Seragam itu sudah kusiapkan sejak kemarin malam, malam itu aku benar-benar tidak sabar. Aku menatap seragam itu dengan perasaan senang, akhirnya tiba juga waktunya.

Aku langsung melepas piyama yang kupakai dan mengenakan seragam baru yang bermodel _sailor_ itu. Berikutnya aku mengambil tas yang menggantung di kursi meja belajar, isinya sudah lengkap dengan alat-alat yang kemungkinan akan digunakan nantinya. Aku pun turun ke bawah setelah dirasa tidak ada yang ketinggalan. Tidak lupa berlari agar tidak kehabisan waktu, saat itu aku sudah benar-benar telat. Aku melewati begitu saja orang tuaku, tidak kepikiran untuk sarapan sama sekali.

"Aku pergi~!" teriakku saat itu juga. Saat aku sudah memakai sepatu dan membuka pintu rumah, ibuku malah berteriak kembali. Seakan menahanku untuk pergi, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres lagi-pikirku.

"Hei, sarapannya!" teriak ibu, ibuku memang disiplin tentang sarapan. Telat tidak telat, tetap harus menghabiskan sarapan yang telah disiapkan.

Oleh karena itu, aku kembali lagi ke tempat dimana kedua orang tuaku berada. Tidak melepas sepatu, karena akan memperlama. Mengambil roti yang sudah diolesi oleh selai _strawberry_ yang berada diatas piringku, dan langsung kukunyah roti itu. Aku memegang roti yang sebelumnya kugigit dengan tangan, dan sekarang aku meminum susu dengan kecepatan penuh.

Setelah selesai, itu pun hanya setengah gelas yang kuminum. Aku kembali berlari, "Aku berangkat~!" pamitku untuk yang kedua kali.

Aku tidak mau telat dihari pertama masuk sekolah gitu lho! Tapi pasti aku bakalan pas-pasan sampainya. Karena dari rumahku sampai ke sekolah memerlukan waktu setengah jam kalau naik bus. Kalau naik kereta mungkin lebih cepat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk naik kereta saat ini.

Sakura sudah menghilang dari rumahnya, ibunya Sakura yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Mebuki memandang suaminya sesaat dan melanjutkan mengoleskan selai diatas roti tawar untuk bagian Kizashi.

"Anak itu," kata Mebuki sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kizashi menurunkan koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya, dan melihat Mebuki yang sudah duduk didepannya.

"Sudahlah, namanya juga anak muda."

::

::

::

"Kamu lagi? Bisa sedikit lebih hati-hati, kan? Matanya kemana sih!?"

Aku tidak menyangka! Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Tanpa memikirkan kejadian yang sedang terjadi, aku malah bergulat dengan pikiranku. Haa~ Senangnya hati ini. Apa ini yang disebut-sebut jodoh? Atau takdir? Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa aku malah jadi senang seperti ini ya? Aku kan belum kenal dia, aku bukan siapa-siapa dia, aku juga orang asing bagi dia! Tapi, kenapa aku bisa sesenang ini? Lalu, sudah sebulan berlalu. Tapi dia masih mengingat wajahku! Wah~

"Selamat karena sudah berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini,"

Hembusan angin beserta dengan kicauan burung menyambut kata-katanya. Kata-kata itu seakan memberikan ucapan selamat untukku yang telah berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini. Kata-kata barusan, membuatku lupa akan kata-katanya yang sebelumnya. Wajahnya serta senyuman singkatnya itu, membuatku jadi terpana.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi."

Sampai bertemu lagi? Kata-katanya itu membuat aku beranggapan bahwa dia ingin bertemu lagi denganku. Rasa itu pun tumbuh kembali dalam kehidupanku. Apa perasaanku yang sekarang, tidak akan salah seperti yang dulu? Menyukai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah digapai? Tidak akan pernah, tidak akan bisa.

Kali ini, apakah rasa suka ini tidak akan sia-sia? Tapi jangan mengambil keputusan secepat itu. Aku tidak mudah jatuh cinta ya~

"Konoha _Highschool_, sekolah dimana banyak mitos yang beredar. Saat malam hari, bintang-bintang akan mengerubuni sekolah seakan-akan bintang itu ingin membuat sebuah mitos baru. Setiap malam, satu bintang. Bintang itu akan turun ke bumi dan mengunci dirinya di sebuah tempat yang berada disekolah ini. Setelah terkunci, mitos baru pun terbuat. Dengan ketepanan yang akurat namun tidak pasti.

Aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata itu. Akurat tapi tidak pasti, jadi yang benar yang mana? Tapi itu tidak aku pikirkan sama sekali, aku hanya penasaran saja. Antara akurat dan tidak pasti, yang pastinya sekolah ini memiliki hal yang menarik perhatianku. Suatu saat aku akan mengungkapkannya, mitos di sekolah ini pasti atau tidak.

Yah~ Sekolah yang banyak misteri, dan buku yang berisi mitos-mitos yang ada di sekolah ini pun ada. Itulah yang menarik perhatianku bersekolah disini," gadis ini baru saja selesai membaca kata pengantar dari buku yang hanya dikhususkan sekolah ini. Ia menutup bukunya dan kembali menatapku,

"Bagaimana? Apakah menarik? Sakura_-chan_? Bolehkan aku memanggilmu itu?" tanyanya secara beruntun.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sekolah yang sekarang aku tempati ini ada banyak sekali mitos. Tapi yang kurenankan, ada anak yang masuk ke sekolah ini karena alasan tertarik dengan mitosnya. Tapi kalau di buku tertulis seperti itu, jadi benar-benar tepat atau tidak?

"Memangnya itu benar-benaran ada?" tanyaku, aku menatap gadis berambut kuncir kuda yang sudah kupastikan akan menjadi teman baruku.

Yamanaka Ino_-chan_ adalah teman pertama yang aku temui di sekolah ini. Sifatnya hampir sama sepertiku-mungkin- namun ada yang sedikit berbeda. Pertemuan kami bisa dibilang karena ketidaksengajaan, karena kesemangatan Ino-_chan_ lah yang mempertemukan kami. Tabrakan Ino-_chan_ itu, sungguh mantap. Ino-_chan_ itu sangat menyukai hal-hal yang misterius, misalnya seperti sebuah mitos.

"Kalau tidak ada, kenapa di bukukan segala?" Aku langsung berpikir setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, kemudian menganggukkan kepalaku lagi setelahnya. Benar juga yang diucapkannya. Kalau ada, pasti dibukukan. Mana mungkin buku seperti itu menceritakan sebuah kebohongan.

"Lain kali kita baca apa saja mitos-mitos yang ada disini ya! Nanti kita buktikan berdua," sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal ini, tapi itu membuatku menjadi penasaran.

"Iya, setiap jam kosong kita akan membuktikan kebenarannya." Yah~ Lumayan lah untuk mengisi jam kosong kalau tidak ada gurunya.

Berteman dengan Ino-_chan_ mungkin akan ada kehidupan yang lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. Pasti kehidupanku yang sekarang akan berubah empat puluh lima persen.

"Gyaaa Sakura-_chan_~! Dirimu memang temanku yang terbaik~!" serunya, aku senang bertemu orang seperti Ino-_chan_. Anak yang banyak bicara dan ribut, walaupun sifatku hampir seperti itu juga disaat-saat tertentu. Yah~ Serasi. Emangnya kami pasangan apa ya? Aku sampai bilang serasi segala? Kalau gitu kami ini memang akrab.

"Lama banget~"

"Panas nih, kemana sih ketua OSIS?"

"Membuat orang menunggu. Keterlaluan!"

Bisa dilihat dari komentar-komentar murid-murid yang berada tidak jauh denganku. Kami sebenarnya sedang menunggu acara penyambutan murid baru, sekarang banyak murid-murid kelas satu di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi ada juga kakak kelas yang bertugas, mungkin mereka anggota OSIS. Tadi sebenarnya sudah ada pengarahan dari kepala sekolah, kepala sekolah benar-benar cantik. Warna rambutnya hampir sama seperti Ino-_chan_, kepala sekolah rambutnya dikuncir dua tapi dibagian bawah.

Ada kakak kelas yang bilang, sebenarnya umur kepala sekolah bisa dibilang sudah tua. Tapi hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat seperti orang muda. Kok bisa ya? Kakak kelas tadi tidak mengada-ngada, kan?

Sekarang kami disini sisa menunggu kata sambutan dari ketua OSIS. Tapi sampai sekarang ketua OSIS-nya belum datang juga. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya ya?

Sambil menunggu kedatangan ketua OSIS sebagai penyambutnya, aku hanya duduk melihat wajah-wajah orang asing. Di sekolah ini tidak ada satu pun murid yang sekolahnya sama seperti aku saat SMP. Padahal ini kan sekolah yang diidamankan oleh semua murid di kota kami, cukup aneh bagiku.

"Lama ya, mana sih ketua OSIS-nya? Masa ketua OSIS telat?" gerutu Ino-_chan_, sebenarnya aku juga kesal sih menunggu selama ini. Kalau gitu mah lebih baik tadi aku tidak usah peduli sama yang namanya telat apa tidak.

Aku yang tidak tahu kejadian apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan ini hanya terdiam sambil menunggu ketua OSIS yang tidak pasti.

"Daripada menunggu hal yang tidak pasti, lebih baik lanjutin baca ah~" kata-kata Ino_-chan_ membuatku hampir terjelungkang ke belakang. Untung saja bangku yang kududuki ini dapat menopang berat badanku. Tapi,

'_Cek~_'

Baru saja Ino-_chan_ mau mulai membaca, aku menoel-noelnya. Aku mau memperingatkan Ino_-chan_, sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Karena aku mendengar suara pengetesan _mike_ tadi, walaupun suaranya kecil. Tapi telingaku sampai kok disana~

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino-_chan_ dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, mungkin karena acara membacanya kuganggu. Tapi aku bermaksud memberitahukan hal yang baik, kan? Jadi tidak apa.

"Ketua OSIS-nya sudah mau datang loh," kataku, dan aku pun langsung menghadap ke depan setelah memberitahukannya.

"Mana?"

"Maaf menunggu~" suara yang mengalun dari belakang panggung membuat semua murid kelas satu terdiam. Mungkin mereka pada penasaran asal suara itu dari mana. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada yang menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya, ada juga yang menatap lurus saja ke depan. Ada juga yang tidak peduli sama sekali, ia hanya memperhatikan game yang dibawanya. Ada yang berdandan, ada yang baca komik, ada yang mendengarkan musik. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa sekolah ini menerima murid seperti itu? Sepertinya mereka-mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus, jadinya diterima deh. Otak mereka baik-baik saja mungkin~

Tapi aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Aku hanya mau menjalani kehidupan yang damai di SMA ini. Walau aku sedikit merasakan, bahwa kehidupan SMA akan lebih merepotkan dari sebelumnya.

Dari suaranya tadi sudah ketahuan, bahwa ketua OSIS jenis kelaminnya adalah laki-laki. Dia telat pasti karena bangunnya kesiangan atau tadi ada tugas mendadak yang didapatkan olehnya. Kudengar-dengar lagi, menjadi ketua OSIS sangat melelahkan. Jarang sekali ada orang yang mau menjadi ketua OSIS, yang menjadi ketua OSIS lah orang yang terpilih dan dapat dipercaya.

Kalau didengar dan diingat-ingat kembali, suaranya keren juga. Suaranya saja sudah sekeren itu. Bagaimana dengan tampangnya ya? Suara seperti itu, rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi dimana?

"KYAAA~!" sebuah teriakan luar biasa dari para murid perempuan menggelegar di telingaku.

Aku sampai menutup telingaku, padahal aku kan belum sempat melihat wajah ketua OSIS yang diteriaki oleh murid perempuan. Anak zaman sekarang terlalu berlebihan deh~ Bahkan Ino-_chan_ pun sampai menjerit-jerit histeris melebihi murid yang lainnya. Aku pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mungkin bagi murid perempuan yang merasa kesal karena menunggu lama sudah hilang.

"Sakura-_chan_~! Sakura-_chan_~! Lihat deh~ Keren banget loh~!" serunya norak sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Sekeren apa sih memangnya?" aku mengangkat kepalaku, begitu kagetnya aku saat melihat tampangnya. Dia adalah pemuda yang menolongku saat tes masuk sekolah! Dia juga orang yang telah melihatku jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya! Walau dia tidak menolongku kali ini sih~

Ternyata dia ketua OSIS ya? Pantas saja saat itu dia masuk. Tapi dia kan sudah datang dari tadi, kenapa saat ini dia jadi telat ya? Jangan-jangan memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya lagi.

Tapi dia keren juga sih, pantas saja diteriaki seperti itu. Tidak heran lagi. Tapi sepertinya anak kelas satu yang laki-laki sepertinya tidak suka dengan kehadiran dia ya? Apa mereka iri karena ada pemuda keren yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di panggung utama? Ataukah mereka kesal karena telah dibuat menunggu lama? Atau malah mereka takut kalau semua perempuan yang ada di sekolah ini akan mengejar-ngejar sosok ketua OSIS itu?

Haaa~ Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pemikiran anak laki-laki zaman sekarang.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua kelas dari kelas 2-A serta ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Senang berkenalan," selesai berkenalan, semuanya langsung bertepuk tangan dan meneriakkan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sebagai pengawalan..."

Ta-tapi, na-na-nama itu? U-Uchiha Sa-suke? Ha?!

'_Namaku Uchiha Sasuke! Diingat selalu ya, Sakura-chan._'

Itu? Benarkah? Benarkah dia? Yang benar saja,? Dia, Sasuke? Sasuke-_kun_ yang itu? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Ingatan tentang nama dia juga tidak salah, kan? Ini pasti tidak mungkin.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau kenapa?" aku berhenti memikirkan itu, apa Ino-_chan_ khawatir melihat tingkahku yang tiba-tiba aneh? Baru saja kenal dengan Ino, tapi ia tahu kalau ada yang aneh sama aku.

"Ah~ Tidak apa-apa kok," tidak mau mengkhawatirkan Ino, aku hanya menjawab seperti itu saja.

Kembali aku melihat ketua OSIS itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa aku merasa, ia menatap diriku dengan tatapan kosong juga. Tapi ia tetap bisa bicara, sambil menatap arah dimana aku berada. Apa aku kegeeran?

Tapi apakah semuanya akan berubah? Apakah tidak akan seperti dulu lagi? Dua jam itu, sangat berharga untukku. Bertemu dengannya, benarkah sebuah takdir? Pertemuan ini, akankah menjadi awal atau yang terakhir kalinya? Apakah pertemuanku dengan dirinya yang sekarang dan dulu sama? Apakah ia akan beranggapan kembali bahwa pertemuan kami yang sekarang adalah takdir?

Aku kembali menyukainya~ Aku menyukai dirinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Perasaan ini, kenapa harus muncul pada orang yang sama?

"Selamat datang di Konoha_ Highschool_. Sekolah dimana banyak mitos yang beredar dengan ketepatan yang akurat namun tidak pasti,"

Perasaan suka yang tumbuh sejak kecil, tidak akan mudah hilang, kan?

:::

::

:

**To Be Continue**

:

::

:::

Ini dia~ Bagaimana? Apakah aneh? Tentunya~ #plak. Mohon maaf apabila masih ada banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan dari_ fic _ini, tapi di chapter berikutnya aku pasti akan membuatnya dengan lebih baik lagi. Aku agak susah bikin _fic _yang _romance-_nya terasa, jadi kalau kurang terasa atau tidak terasa sama sekali maafkanlah daku. Kalau supernatural-nya kurang berasa juga, maklumin ya, soalnya masih chapter pertama. Tapi nanti di chapter berikutnya akan kuusahakan supernatural-nya lebih banyak! Atau malah nanti supernatural-nya tidak berasa sama sekali? Yah~ Mengalir saja.

Yosh~! Berikan pendapat dan penilaian kalian dalam kotak _review_. Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter yang berikutnya~

_Jaa~_

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dua _update_~! Terima kasih atas _review-review_ dichapter pertama. Balasan _review_ kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM, dan ini bagi kalian yang tidak _login_~

**Lynn Sasuke**: Ini udah lanjut kok~

Kalau begitu silahkan membaca chapter dua ini.

::

::

::

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

**Genre: **Supernatural & Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Judul dan _genre_ tidak nyambung dengan cerita, Alur kecepatan, dan lain lain.

**Rated: **Teen

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Ternyata, Sasuke-_kun_ yang itu adalah ketua OSIS sekolah ini? Kenapa sifatnya jadi berubah seperti itu? Dirinya yang dulu bertampang ceria dan murah senyum, sekarang jadi berwajah dingin dan jutek. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sisi baiknya pasti tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali, kan?

'_Kamu tidak apa-apa?_' dengan nada bertanya, ia melihat ke arahku. Aku senang saat ada orang yang mau menghampiriku. Karena setiap orang yang lewat, pasti akan mengabaikanku bagai tidak melihat apapun. Mereka menganggapku tidak ada, mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk, atau mereka tidak peduli denganku.

Terkecuali Sasuke-_kun_~ Hanya Sasuke_-kun _lah orang yang menghampiriku, orang pertama yang bertanya dikala aku menangis.

'_Kamu siapa?_' saat itu aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi saat itu aku jadi sedikit senang karena akhirnya ada juga yang mau menghampiriku.

'_Kamu nangis ya? Habis jatuh?_' Haha~ Dia bertanya, padahal dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu.

Sebenarnya, aku menangis bukan hanya karena rasa sakit saat jatuh saja. Tetapi saat itu aku merasa sangat kesepian, makanya aku menangis. Rasa kesepian yang terjadi saat itu, sangat tidak kusukai.

Tapi aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah balik bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Didalam hati, aku bertanya. Apakah ia mengkhawatirkan aku? Kalau diingat-ingat, sepertinya ia memang mengkhawatirkanku. Dari sana lah, aku mulai menyukainya.

Aku mengangguk, saat itu ia melihat permen yang di pegangnya dengan tampang sendu. Awalnya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang mau dilakukannya. Melihat permen itu, dan memberikannya untukku?

'_Ini untukmu,_'

Biasanya, kalau seorang anak permen atau makanannya direbut pasti akan langsung nangis. Tapi, ia memberikan permennya padaku. Walaupun ia terlihat seperti tidak suka, tapi ia tetap menyerahkan permen itu padaku. Saat itu juga, rasa sakitku hilang seketika. Aku sebenarnya juga sedikit heran. Kenapa semua kenangan dua jam itu teringat sangat jelas ya?

'_Namamu siapa?_' mulai dari sini kami berkenalan, sebuah pertemuan yang singkat tapi dapat membuatku tersenyum.

'_Sakura,_'

'_Sakura-chan sendiri?_' awalnya aku memang sendiri, tapi sudah tidak lagi karena ada dia disampingku.

'_Tidak,_' jawabku sambil menggeleng. Ia pasti tidak mengerti apa maksudku saat itu, namanya juga masih anak-anak.

Jadinya ia langsung melihat sekeliling, pasti mencari seseorang yang bersama denganku. Tapi, yang bersama denganku adalah dia. Mana mungkin ia mencari orang lain kalau dirinya sendiri yang dimaksud, kan? Dialah jawaban yang aku maksudkan saat itu.

'_Mana orang yang menemanimu?_' Ia langsung bertanya seperti itu karena tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Dalam sekejap, aku menunjuk dirinya. '_Kamu,_' kataku.

Aku melihat dirinya yang tersenyum, senyuman manis seperti itu membuatku terhanyut. Walaupun aku masih kecil, entah kenapa aku dapat merasakannya.

Haa~ Sebaiknya aku tidak usah mengingatnya lagi, karena semuanya tidak akan seperti dulu. Aku dengannya, ikatan kami sudah sangat renggang. Tidak sedekat yang dulu, tidak akan pernah seperti dua jam saat itu. Bagaikan sahabat yang tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Lagian, mungkin saja dia sudah melupakanku. Apalagi saat itu hanyalah pertemuan yang tidak tersengaja. Pasti dia lupa~ Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apalagi kejadiannya hanya berlangsung selama dua jam.

Ternyata, pertemuan kami memang bukan sebuah takdir ya. Dia salah~

"Sakura-_chan_! Kita sekelas~!" teriakan Ino-_chan_ membuat aku sadar dari lamunanku.

Aku dan Ino-_chan_ berada di kelas yang sama, kelas 1-A. Aku dengar, kelas A adalah kelas khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan tersendiri. Wah~ Beruntung sekali ya, berarti bakatku diakui oleh sekolah ini.

"Ayo ke kelas~!" seru Ino-_chan_ sambil menarikku untuk berjalan ke kelas kami yang keberadaannya entah dimana.

Ternyata kelas kami tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat yang kami pijaki sekarang. Jadi kami langsung saja menyerbu kelas yang sudah mulai dipenuhi murid-murid kelas itu.

Aku melihat wajah-wajah baru disana, tidak ada yang kukenal sama sekali. Sampai aku melihat seorang gadis manis berambut _indigo_ yang sedang sendirian didekat jendela. Apa yang dilakukannya ya? Rasanya wajah yang satu ini tidak terlalu asing. Bisa dijadikan teman baru nih!

"Ino-_chan~_" aku memanggilnya kembali, ia pun menengok ke arahku setelah ia selesai meletakkan tas-nya diatas meja.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Kamu lihat gadis yang disana?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada gadis yang kumaksud.

Ia pun melihat ke arah yang kupandang, "Yang berambut _indigo_ itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk, "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Saat ini, Ino-_chan_ banyak sekali bertanya. Padahal menurutku ia dapat mengerti apa gerak-gerik yang kumaksudkan.

"Dijadikan teman lah~ Diapain lagi?" Aku benar-benar heran dengan Ino-_chan_ yang lagi tidak memiliki pemikiran saat ini.

"Boleh tuh!" Ino-_chan_ yang terbiasa berteriak dengan keras terdengar sampai keluar kelas.

Orang yang ada diluar sampai menengok ke kelas ini, anak-anak didalam kelas juga melihat kami sebentar dan melakukan aktivitas mereka kembali.

"_Ada sms~_"

"Tunggu bentar Ino-_chan_," aku mengambil ponsel yang tadi diletakkannya didalam kantung rokku. Aku pun membaca sms yang belum lama ini dikirim oleh Inu-_chan_.

_Hei~ Baru saja aku mendapatkan kelas baru. Aku melihat ada gadis manis berambut panjang, mungkin dia anaknya pendiam. Tapi, aku mendapatkan kelas yang terbaik lho. Bagaimana denganmu Haru-chan?_

"Wah~" aku turut ikut senang karena Inu-_chan _mendapatkan kelas yang baik dan juga bertemu orang yang sepertinya baik.

Aku pun membalas sms dari Inu-_chan_~

_Kalau begitu berjuang di kelas barumu ya, Inu-chan. Kalau aku, tentu saja sama sepertimu._

"Sudah?" Ino-_chan_ yang sepertinya melihatku tersenyum sendiri itu pun bertanya. Mungkin karena dia penasaran.

"Iya," balasku. Setelah kulihat ada tulisan terkirim, aku pun menaruh kembali ponselku.

"Hei~ Kiba! Ayo kita main!" pandanganku dan Ino-_chan_ teralih pada dua orang yang tidak kalah ributnya dari kami.

"Ayo!" seseorang yang diajak main pun tidak kalah semangat dengan yang lainnya. Sempat aku melihat orang yang dipanggil Kiba tadi memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, sempat juga aku berpikir.

'_Tidak mungkin,_' sempat juga aku berpikir bahwa Inu-_chan_ itu Kiba. Karena belum lama ini Kiba memegang ponsel, sama seperti yang dilakukan Inu-_chan_.

"Dia namanya Inuzuka Kiba, aku sempat sekelas dengannya waktu SD. Dia benar-benar kekanakan," pemberitahuan dari Ino-_chan_ ini sungguh membuatku mencap kelas ini sebagai..

Kelas yang dipenuhi dengan bocah-bocah~

"Permisi," kembali pada tujuan awal. Aku yang pertama memulainya, karena aku yang sudah berada didepan dia duluan.

"Ya?" Wah, suaranya halus dan manis sekali. Cocok dengan sikap dan wajahnya yang terlihat manis dan dewasa.

"Salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura." dan akhirnya aku pun memperkenalkan diriku.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal ya!" dilanjutkan dengan Ino-_chan_, ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Gadis itu pun menerima tangan Ino-_chan_, "Iya, aku Hyuuga Hinata~" gantian dia yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kemudian setelah itu aku yang gantian berjabatan tangan dengan Hinata. Tapi kalau tidak salah, aku pernah lihat gadis ini deh. Di suatu tempat, entah dimana.

Ah!

"Kamu pacarnya Naruto-_senpai_ ya!?"

Aku ingat sekarang! Gadis ini adalah pacar Uzumaki Naruto, kakak kelasku saat aku masih SMP. Pantasan saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya, dia juga satu sekolah denganku. Tapi kenapa aku sempat tidak ingat ya? Ingatanku ini memang payah banget~

Kulihat dirinya bersemu, ternyata memang benar.

"Benar ya?" tanya Ino-_chan,_ sepertinya selain masalah tentang mitos-mitos, ia juga tertarik dengan masalah percintaan.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu mengangguk untuk memberikan jawabannya pada Ino-_chan_.

"Kalau tidak salah, yang namanya Narutoitu wakil ketua OSIS, kan? Aku belum lama ini melihatnya di _blog _sekolah. Dia juga temannya ketua OSIS loh~ Di _blog _itu terdapat foto mereka berdua, ada tulisan '**Kamilah teman sejati**' didalam fotonya. Sedikit berlebihan, tapi kalau diisi oleh ketiga pria keren tidak apa lah. Tapi aku tidak kenal yang satunya lagi sih,"

"APA!?" teriakkanku yang kini menggelegar didalam kelas itu, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak peduli.

"Lho, kenapa kamu kaget?" tanya Ino_-chan_, sepertinya ia heran. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Tidak harus untuk dikagetkan, kan? Mungkin itu yang dipikirkannya sehingga ia bertanya padaku.

Sebenarnya ini memang membuatku kaget. Ternyata Sasuke-_kun_ temanan sama Naruto-_senpai_.

"Ini hanya cerita masa kecil selama dua jam, tidak terlalu penting." balasku sambil tersenyum singkat dan menggoyangkan sebelah tanganku ke atas dan ke bawah. Sebenarnya, bukan tidak terlalu penting. Hanya saja, jawaban itu yang dapat kuberikan saat ini.

Tapi, jawaban itu malah membuat mata kedua orang itu berbinar. Sepertinya, mereka menyukai kisah kenangan masa kecil. Seperti kisah-kisah di komik sih, semua akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Tapi itu berbeda dengan kisahku~

"Baiklah~" aku pun pasrah, dan kuceritakan semua kisah-kisah yang kujalani bersama dengannya selama dua jam. Walaupun belum semuanya kuceritakan, tapi cerita itu dapat membuat Ino-_chan_ menangis.

"Ternyata kamu punya pengalaman kecil yang seindah itu. Aku juga mau deh," isaknya sambil mengelap sedikit air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Menurutku, itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Enak ya~ Punya teman masa kecil. Walaupun bertemu hanya dua jam saja, tapi itu sudah membuat kita bahagia." pendapat Hinata-_chan_ tentu membuatku sedikit bersedih.

Tidak semuanya akan berakhir bahagia seperti di komik-komik, kan?

"Aku tidak tahu apakah masih akan sama seperti dulu atau tidak." lanjutku dipengakhiran.

Aku tahu apa yang kuceritakan ini sedikit berlebihan. Aku terlalu banyak bercerita, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu kalau saat ini sedang ada pemilihan ketua kelas.

"Sakura-_chan_~" kali ini Hinata-_chan_ memanggilku, ia tersenyum. Benar-benar terlihat manis dan dewasa, pantaslah Naruto-_senpai_ menyukai gadis seperti Hinata-_chan_.

"Aku akan membantu Sakura-_chan_," tiba-tiba gejolak kebahagiaan mengalir dalam tubuhku. Langsung aku melompat dan memeluk Hinata-_chan_ yang ada didepanku.

"Makasih Hinata-_chan_!" seruku, ia hanya menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Sama-sama," balasnya.

Tapi, kenapa aku sesenang ini ya? Benarkah aku pantas menyukainya? Sepertinya tidak~

"Tidak melupakanku, kan?" Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Hinata-_chan_, dan menghadap ke Ino-_chan_.

"Tidak," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala, Hinata pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga akan membantumu, walau aku harus melepaskan orang seperti itu. Mungkin, suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada itu. Yang pastinya, jago melukis. Aku memiliki impian, suatu saat pria yang kusukai akan melukis aku. Tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah terwujud ya, aku terlalu banyak berharap.

Yah~ Yang seperti itu hanya ada di komik-komik saja. Tapi aku akan tetap mendukungmu Sakura-_chan_!" dari ucapan yang panjang lebar itu, aku jadi mengetahui kalau seperti itulah kriteria pria yang diidamankan oleh Ino_-chan_.

Walaupun ia bicara tidak ada seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya ada. Pasti Hinata-_chan_ juga tahu, orang yang seperti itu ada. Lelaki yang merupakan teman SMP Naruto-_senpai_, ia juga bersekolah disini. Pastinya kelas 2-A juga, sama seperti Naruto-_senpai_ dan dirinya.

Sai-_senpai_~

Dia jago melukis, kan? Saingan beratku saat SMP tuh! Pasti sampai sekarang masih menjadi saingan terberat. Tapi, ya sudah lah~

"Makasih semuanya," sepertinya aku mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik.

"Oh ya, kalian percaya tentang mitos yang ada di sekolah ini?" setelah itu Hinata-_chan_ bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tentu membuat Ino-_chan_ jadi bersemangat.

"Aku percaya! Aku bawa bukunya, ayo kita baca mitos yang pertama."

Kami mengangguk, Ino-_chan _berlari menuju tas-nya dan mengambil buku yang lumayan tebal itu. Kami pun membacanya,

**Mitos I ~ Bayangan Kekasih**

**Tempat: Atap sekolah**

**Waktu: Matahari Terbenam**

**Mitos: Dua orang dengan jenis kelamin berbeda saling berpelukan.**

**Hasil:**

**A. Tidak ada bayangan yang terpantul.**

**B. Ada bayangan yang terpantul disamping kalian.**

**Arti:**

**A. Bukan jodoh, sebaiknya kalian putus kalau tidak mau ada hal buruk yang terjadi.**

**B. Bayangan kekasih, kalian adalah pasangan kekasih yang telah ditakdirkan. Selamat! Berbahagialah dalam jangka waktu yang kalian bisa. **

Woaaah~ Sudah dipastikan mata kami bertiga berbinar juga saat itu. Mitos pertama, sudah disuguhi yang berbau _romance_. Ini, sungguh menarik perhatian kami bertiga.

"Aku akan mencobanya~!"

:

::

:::

**The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story**

**Chapter 2**

:::

::

:

Hari-hari terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya mereka sudah menginjak bulan ketiga bersekolah disana. Lalu, sedikit ada masalah pada orang ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, ia adalah lelaki yang jutek, kasar, dan dingin. Tatapan matanya saat marah bagaikan elang yang menerkam santapan. Walau begitu, ia populer di kalangan gadis-gadis sekolahnya maupun gadis-gadis di luar sekolah. Ia memiliki kemampuan, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain dirinya sendiri dan kepala sekolah.

Kemampuan jenis apa itu? Ia memiliki kemampuan _Six Sense_. _Six Sense_ bagian yang mana? Jika ada yang menyentuhnya, maka ia dapat membaca isi hati orang tersebut. Bahkan membaca masa lalu dan masa depan. Tapi kadang-kadang, ia juga dapat menghipnotis orang dan menghapus ingatan. Kemampuan yang itu hanya dapat dilakukan olehnya setahun sekali. Tapi ia tidak pernah menggunakan kemampuan yang itu, karena ia tidak suka. Menghapus ingatan orang, seperti tidak memiliki perasaan saja.

Karena ia tidak suka membaca isi hati orang dan masa depan sekaligus masa lalu orang tersebut serta yang lainnya, akhirnya ia tidak pernah menyentuh seseorang pun. Tapi karena ketidaksukaannya itu, ia pun jadi belajar dengan sekuat tenaga cara untuk mengunci kemampuannya. Di ulang tahunya yang ke delapan, akhirnya ia dapat menguncinya sendiri. Kalau ada yang mau menyentuhnya, ia akan mengunci kemampuannya agar ia tidak dapat membaca isi hati sekaligus masa lalu dan masa depan mereka.

'_Sakura-chan ya? Aku tidak bisa melupakannya sampai sekarang. Gara-gara mencoba menyelamatkannya, aku jadi membaca masa lalunya. Masa lalu itu, kenapa harus terjadi?_' batin Sasuke, saat ini ia dalam keadaan rapat OSIS.

Nah~! Inilah masalah yang sedang dihadapi olehnya. Karena selalu memikirkan Sakura, Sasuke jadi tidak fokus terhadap pekerjaannya. Ia jadi kurang teliti dan kurang bersemangat melakukan sesuatu.

Karena melihat Sasuke seperti itu, akhirnya Naruto menghentikan lamunan Sasuke. "Hei ketua OSIS~! Saat rapat jangan ngelamun napa, masih ada yang harus dirapatkan nih~" seru Naruto.

Itu berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti melamun, ia merapikan berkas-berkas yang ada diatas mejanya. "Kita lanjutkan rapat besok pagi," Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti rapat, karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Tapi Naruto dan Sai yang melihat itu malah jadi ada tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya.

Setelah semua anggota OSIS keluar, Sai yang sudah selesai mencatat anggaran yang dikeluarkan OSIS bulan ini pun langsung bertanya. "Ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya ada yang kamu pikirkan," itulah yang dapat disimpulkan oleh Sai setelah ia melihat tingkah laku Sasuke.

Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, ketiga sahabat ini memiliki posisi di OSIS. Sasuke sebagai ketua OSIS, setengah murid di sekolah itu memilih Sasuke sebagai ketua OSIS. Naruto sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, ia memiliki suara terbanyak yang kedua. Lalu Sai sebagai bendahara sekaligus sekretaris pelaksanaan kegiatan di OSIS. Ia mencalonkan dirinya sendiri, karena tidak ada yang niat menjadi kedua bagian itu.

Sasuke menatap datar Sai setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, "Tidak ada," katanya singkat. Sasuke pun keluar meninggalkan kedua sahabat yang sekelas dengannya itu. Padahal ia kan bisa jalan menuju kelas bersama.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dapat di terima oleh Sai, kini ia bertanya pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya seakan-akan itulah jawaban yang diketahui olehnya. Naruto malah tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Naruto dan Sai berjalan berdua, mereka sudah tidak melihat Sasuke disekitar sana. Mungkinkah Sasuke sudah masuk kelas terlebih dahulu? Biasanya sih habis rapat Sasuke beli minuman kaleng dulu, jadi tidak mungkin ia sudah masuk kelas. Tidak peduli jam pelajaran sudah dimulai apa belum, ia tidak peduli karena otaknya sudah encer.

GLEK~ GLEK~

Semuanya sedang belajar, sedangkan Sasuke enak-enaknya minum minuman kaleng di atap sekolah. Ia membuang kaleng kosong itu ke tempat sampah, dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ada bayangannya. Supaya saat ia bersantai, tidak ada sinar matahari yang membuat badannya kepanasan. Tapi saat itu, masih matahari pagi. Jadi apa yang harus di khawatirkan?

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa harus satu sekolah sih? Bukannya aku tidak suka bertemu dengannya, tapi aku hanya belum siap saja."

Kini Sasuke tiduran di tempat itu, memandang langit yang belum terlalu silau. Saat itu ia tidak punya niat untuk kembali ke kelas, jadinya ia tertidur selama beberapa jam. Selama tiga bulan ini, ia selalu saja memikirkan itu. Tiga bulan itu juga sikapnya berubah drastis, kerjanya jadi setengah-setengah. Tapi selama tiga bulan itu juga, ia tidak pernah bertemu apalagi berpas-pasan dengan Sakura. Padahal satu sekolah, tapi tidak pernah bertemu.

Ia tetap saja tidur sampai jam istirahat, mungkin ia ketiduran selama itu karena terlalu lelah. Banyak pikiran~

"Hei~ Kalian bawa bekal?" tanya Sakura, ia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Aku bawa," Hinata ternyata juga membawanya, ia meletakkan kotak bekalnya di dalam tas kain yang berukuran sedang.

"Aku juga~!" Ino pun membawa bekal, ia mengeluarkan bekal miliknya dan di pegangnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Jadi, sekarang mau makan dimana?" tanya Sakura setelah semuanya sudah mengeluarkan kotak bekal masing-masing.

Semua diam, kemudian tersenyum. "Seperti biasa, atap~!" seru ketiga gadis ini, kemudian diselingi ketawa karena mereka memiliki pendapat yang sama.

"Baiklah. Ayo~!" seru Ino dan jalan terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya.

Saat jalan menuju atap, Sakura bertanya-tanya pada Hinata. Kalau jam istitahat seperti ini kan biasanya sepasang kekasih makan bekalnya bersama, kan? Kenapa Hinata tidak ya? Selalu saja makan bersama dengan mereka berdua.

"Hinata tidak makan sama Naruto-_senpai_?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat Hinata sebentar dan kembali ia melihat arah depan agar tidak tertabrak sesuatu.

"Tidak, Naruto-_kun_ sama teman-temannya kalau istirahat." jawab Hinata tenang, Sakura sama Ino sampai heran kenapa Hinata bisa setenang itu. Padahal kan kalau dilihat-lihat dari kata-kata Hinata, Naruto adalah tipe yang tidak peduli dengan pacar.

"Wah~ Orangnya tidak peduli ya?" akhirnya Ino mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang Naruto. Tapi pemikiranmu salah Ino, bukan itu yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinata.

"Tidak, hanya saja Naruto-_kun_ itu tipe orang yang tidak meninggalkan teman hanya karena ada pacar." jelas Hinata agar kedua temannya itu lebih mengerti lagi. Ia tidak suka kalau Naruto dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu walau hanya ada kesalahpahaman saja.

"Wah~ Dia tipe yang tidak meninggalkan sahabat ya!" seru Sakura, senang sekali rasanya kalau Sasuke seperti Naruto.

Pasti terjadi sesuatu sehingga sifat Sasuke bisa berubah seperti itu. Waktu kecil, sifat Sasuke sama seperti Naruto. Kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa, pasti Sasuke akan sama seperti Naruto.

"Itulah yang membuatku menyukainya," Hinata tersenyum tulus saat menyebutkan kalimatnya itu. Sakura dan Ino jadi terkagum-kagum. Karena menyukai seseorang, kita akan menerima apapun yang dilakukan olehnya. Minus hal-hal yang buruk.

"Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto-_senpai_ ya," entah ini bermaksud membuat Hinata jadi malu atau tidak. Tapi wajah Hinata jadi memerah karena ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Suatu saat aku juga mau menemukan yang seperti itu," sambung Sakura setelah wajah Hinata berhenti memerah.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, kan kamu sudah ada Sasuke." jelas-jelas kata-kata Ino membuat Sakura sakit hati. Satu sekolah, tapi tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali. Itu sudah pasti kalau mereka tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama, kan?

"Dia? Kalau sama dia, hanya akan menjadi cinta yang tidak terbalaskan," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tapi ia masih tetap berjalan. Tidak takut menabrak sesuatu apa?

"Jangan bicara seperti itu dong!" Ino menahan Sakura yang terus berjalan, mereka berhenti di tangga pertama untuk menaiki atap.

"Kami kan akan membantumu, apalagi Hinata-_chan_ kan pacaranya teman Sasuke. Ya, kan?" tanya Ino pada Hinata, ia melakukan itu untuk memastikannya kembali. Tapi tanpa dipastikan juga, jawabannya pasti akan selalu sama.

"Iya," jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan. Tapi berani sekali kamu memanggil nama orang tanpa pakai embel-embel _senpai_, dia kakak kelasmu loh."

Mereka pun menaiki tangga itu, jalan menuju atap memang memiliki dua tangga. Yang pertama yang mereka naiki, tangga itu lumayan dekat dengan kelas mereka walau terkesan jauh. Tangga ke dua, tangga yang dekat dengan ruang OSIS. Disebelah tangga itu juga ada mesin penjual minuman kaleng otomatis. Jadi tadi Sasuke beli minuman disana dan langsung berjalan menuju atap melewati tangga yang tepat berada disebelahnya.

Sampai di atap, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata langsung menyerbunya.

"Huaaaa~ Di atap memang sepi!" seru Sakura sambil berputar-putar disekitar sana.

"Bisa tenang jadinya~" seru Sakura kembali setelah ia selesai berputar-putar. Kini ia duduk di tempat yang ada bayangannya, pemikirannya sama seperti Sasuke saat itu. Ia tidak mau badannya jadi panas karena terkena langsung sinar matahari.

"Iya," Hinata juga ikutan duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura. Sedangkan Ino duduk didepan Sakura dan Hinata agar bisa saling hadap-hadapan dan melihat satu sama lain.

Mereka pun membuka kotak bekal mereka, bekitu kagumnya mereka semua saat melihat isi bekal masing-masing.

"Woaaah~ Terlihat bersinar bekal Hinata_-chan_," seru Ino, "Bikin sendiri ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk, "Hebat~" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Selalu saja mereka seperti itu, padahal sudah tiga bulan terlewatkan.

"Bekalnya Sakura-_chan_ imut-imut," kata Ino kemudian. Bagaimana tidak imut-imut? Bekal itu seperti bekal untuk anak SD. Ada muka panda di dalamnya, dan sejenis yang imut-imut lainnya.

"Ibuku yang bikin," kata Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

Kali ini mereka melihat bekal Ino, kali ini berbeda dengan bekal yang lainnya. Ino membawa bekal kue, bukan nasi seperti kedua yang lainnya.

"Wah~ Kue bentuk bunganya indah-indah," nilai Hinata, kue dengan bentuk bunga yang berbeda-beda itu tentu sangat menarik perhatiannya Hinata dan Sakura.

"Mamaku yang bikin juga. Maklumlah, rumah kami membuka usaha toko bunga. Jadi, setiap membuat sesuatu pasti selalu berhubungan dengan bunga." cerita Ino, dari sana Sakura dan Hinata jadi tahu kalau orang tua Ino adalah sebuah pengusaha toko bunga. Padahal sudah tiga bulan terlewatkan~

"Selamat makan~" setelah mengucapkan itu, mereka semua pun mulai melahap bekal masing-masing. Saling berbagi dan menerima yang telah diberikan.

"Mitos pertama itu, disini ya tempatnya?" tanya Sakura. Selama tiga bulan ini, mereka benar-benar lupa tentang mitos pertama itu. Padahal saat hari pertama mereka sekolah, mereka sudah bersemangat sekali. Ino dan Hinata mengangguk secara bersamaan, akhirnya mereka ingat karena Sakura bertanya.

Dalam ketenangan memakan bekal, tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuat ketiga gadis ini kaget. "Hoi _Teme_! Ternyata tidur disini!? Pantasan saja tidak ada di kelas daritadi!"

Hinata yang mengenal suara itu pun langsung menyebutkan namanya. "Naruto-_kun_?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Kalau dari posisi mereka bertiga, posisi dimana keberadaan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya ada di sebelah kotak yang lumayan besar yang mereka duduki. Sebuah kotak yang terselimuti oleh cat tembok dan ada tangga lagi. Diatas kotak itulah yang merupakan puncak dari sekolah itu. Tapi disana juga bisa dipakai untuk tiduran~

"Pacarmu ada disini rupanya," bisik Ino setelah ia mengetahui kalau ada orang lain di atap itu. Ia jadi tidak bisa berteriak-teriak lagi, karena tidak mungkin ia membuat keributan di depan orang yang tidak mengetahui kalau mereka ada disana.

"Berisik~ Lagi enak-enakan tidur juga," omel Sasuke, ia pun merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk. Gara-gara teriakan Naruto, Sasuke jadi seutuhnya bangun.

"Haa~ Murid-murid lain lagi seriusnya belajar, sedangkan kamu enak-enaknya tidur." kali ini Sai yang berkomentar. Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih mendengar komentar Sai.

"Oh, ayolah Sai. Jangan bersikap seperti itu," kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sai yang berada disampingnya.

"Disana ada Sasuke juga lho," kata Ino saat mendengar suara Sasuke disana, "Tapi Sai itu siapa? Orang yang satu lagi ada di foto itu bukan ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Teman Naruto-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_senpai_," jelas Hinata, Ino pun mengangguk-angguk setelah mendapatkan jawabannya. Ternyata perkiraannya memang benar~

"Mau kesana!?" tanya Ino setengah berbisik.

"Jangan!" teriak Sakura, teriakkannya tidak terlalu besar, mungkin dapat diartikan seperti teriakan berbisik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino, padahal disana kan ada pacarnya Hinata dan Sasuke maupun orang yang bernama Sai. Mungkin kalau kesana, mereka bisa berteman dan Sasuke dan Sakura bisa seperti saat itu lagi.

"Ada dia," Sakura menunduk saat menyebutkan dia, mungkinkah Sakura masih belum siap bertemu dengan Sasuke? Atau, bisa saja kan Sasuke sudah melupakan kejadian itu.

Kejadian selama dua jam, janji yang pernah dibuat, sebuah ucapan yang membuat Sakura jadi bersemangat hingga sekarang. Nanti, Sakura malah jadi malu sendiri karena hanya dia yang mengingat kejadian itu.

Ino menghela napasnya, "Baiklah~" ia pun duduk kembali setelah itu. Akhirnya pun mereka hanya bisa mendengar percakapan di sebelah sambil makan bekal.

"Kamu kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sai kembali. Pertanyaan pertama pada Sasuke, tidak dijawab. Pertanyaan kedua pada Naruto, hanya jawaban tidak tahu lah yang didapatkan olehnya. Bagaimana dengan pertanyaan yang ketiga ini?

"Tadi siapa itu? Yang satu lagi?" tanya Ino kembali. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja ia bisa dekat dengan orang yang satu lagi. Hinata dengan Naruto, Sakura dengan Sasuke, mungkin saja ia dengan yang satunya lagi.

"Sai_-kun_, temannya Sasuke-_senpai_ dan Naruto-_kun_." jawab Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sepertinya Hinata-_chan_ dekat sama mereka ya," ucap Sakura setelah ia merasa sedikit lebih tenangan.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu dekat sama Sasuke-_senpai._" balas Hinata kembali, ia pun kembali melanjutkan memakan bekalnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sai itu orangnya seperti apa? Apakah sifatnya sekeren wajahnya?" Ino yang sedari tadi penasaran akhirnya bertanya juga.

"Iya~ Kulitnya lumayan pucat, dia juga mudah tersenyum." Jelas Hinata lebih men-_detail_.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, dari fotonya sudah terlihat. Ada yang lain?" tanya Ino lagi, ia ingin mengorek informasi lebih dalam lagi. Ia ingin lebih mengenal orang yang bernama Sai.

"Dia jago melukis, dia sainganku saat masih di SMP." mata Ino berbinar saat mendengarkan penjelasan tambahan dari Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya setelah itu.

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

"Saingan menggambar ya?" kini Hinata yang bertanya.

"Iya," jawab Sakura kembali.

"Haha, saat itu aku senang melihat Sakuraberapi-api saat melawan Sai-_kun_." ternyata selama ini Hinata selalu memperhatikan Sakura saat SMP.

Melihat Sakura yang berapi-api seperti itu, jadi membuat Hinata semangat juga untuk melihat siapakah yang jadi pemenangannya.

"Hah?"

"Aku mencoba untuk dekat denganmu, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang." cerita Hinata diakhiri dengan helaan napas yang lumayan panjang.

"Hinata-_chan_" tanpa sadar, saat mendengar cerita dari Hinata, Sakura jadi memeluk Hinata.

"Enak ya yang SMP-nya satu sekolah~" Ino yang merasa terasingi pun tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Jangan sedih seperti itu Ino-_chan_~" Sakura yang merasa tidak enak pun langsung memeluk Ino. Ino tersenyum kembali saat itu, "Iya," katanya.

Kembali pada Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai. Mereka masih saja menanyakan hal yang membuat mereka penasaran.

"Benar kata Sai, sepertinya ada yang kamu pikirkan." mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sasuke, Naruto juga ikut-ikutan menjadi Sai. Karena itu, ia juga penasaran apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke. Tidak biasanya seperti itu loh~

"Memang ada," mendengar itu, Naruto dan Sai jadi kaget. Ternyata benaran ada!? Ternyata selama ini memang ada yang disembunyikan olehnya.

"Apa? Tidak biasanya seperti ini," Sai yang dari tadi berdiri akhirnya duduk juga di depan Sasuke.

"Masalah kecil," jawab Sasuke dan kembali merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tiduran. Ia kembali menatap langit-langit walau matanya tertutup.

"Ayolah~ Kami kan temanmu," rayu Naruto agar Sasuke dapat menceritakannya ke mereka berdua. Naruto pun duduk bersandar pada tembok disebelahnya.

"Iya~ Jangan menutupi apapun dari kami," ditambah dengan Sai yang ikutan membujuk Sasuke agar bercerita. Akhirnya, tidak ada pilihan lain yang dapat diambil Sasuke kecuali bercerita. "Baiklah~"

Dari sinilah semua orang yang berada diatap pada tegang, mereka akan mendengar masalah yang sedang dialami oleh Uchiha Sasuke gitu loh! Ketiga gadis yang berada disebelah sana pun juga sedang menyiapkan telingannya untuk mendengarkannya.

"Ini masalah seseorang yang pernah bertemu denganku waktu kecil,"

:::

::

:

**To Be Continue**

:

::

:::

Huaaaa~ Chapter dua akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana? Apakah masih ada kekurangannya? Apakah sudah lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya? Atau malah lebih buruk? Apakah aneh atau sebaliknya? Berikan pendapat kalian ya.

_Gomen_ kalau akhir chapter dua ini terkesan

ngegantung. Terima kasih atas _review_ kalian di chapter satu.

**Thanks To:**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- hanazono yuri**

**- Racchan Cherry-desu**

**- marukocan**

**- Lynn Sasuke**

**- Maruyama Harumi**

Bertemu lagi di chapter tiga~

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter tiga _update_~! Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca_ fic _ini sampai chapter ini. Aku tidak tahu kapan _fic_ ini akan berakhir, tapi semoga kalian tidak bosan ya. Balasan _review _kalian sudah aku balas lewat PM, dan ini bagi kalian yang tidak _login_~

**Kerdia**: Itu sudah pasti, dan selamat menikmati chapter ini.

Bertemu lagi dibawah~

::

::

::

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

**Genre: **Supernatural & Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Judul dan _genre_ tidak nyambung dengan cerita, Alur kecepatan, dan lain lain.

**Rated: **Teen

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Saat mendengar itu, kami bertiga kaget. Tentu saja saat inilah akulah yang paling kaget, karena aku yang dibicarakan dalam topik pembicaraan mereka. Aku dapat memperikarakan kalau Hinata-_chan_ dan Ino-_chan_ kaget karena dari ekspresi mukanya. Tapi, apa dia memang sedang membicarakanku?

"Membicarakan Sakura-_chan _ya?" tanya Ino-_chan_ berbisik disebelah telinga Hinata. Aku tahu Ino_-chan_ menyembunyikan pertanyaan itu dariku, tapi aku dapat mendengarnya.

Sepertinya, Hinata-_chan_ yang sedikit antusias untuk menguping telah mempersiapkan telinganya tajam-tajam. Ia mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Ino-_chan_, "Kita dengarkan saja," katanya.

Ternyata Hinata-_chan_ benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya ya? Sampai-sampai ia menempelkan telinganya ke tembok, padahal kan kami dengan tiga pria itu tidak dalam ruangan yang berbeda. Tanpa menempelkan telinga ke tembok pun, masih dapat terdengar suara mereka. Suara pria itu, memang besar dan tinggi. Tapi itu tidak penting juga sih, sebenarnya aku juga penasaran. Jadi apa boleh buat lah~

"Ada apa memangnya?" kudengar Sai-_senpai_ bertanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat menanyakan hal itu. Tapi dari pertanyaannya, aku tahu kalau dia sedang penasaran. Sama seperti yang lainnya~

"Dia bersekolah disini," saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke-_senpai,_ itu membuatku sedikit sedih.

Kenapa? Karena dia benar-benar sedang membicarakanku. Aku senang karena ternyata dia masih mengingatku, tapi aku tidak suka dibicarakan dibelakang seperti ini. Walaupun bermaksud untuk mencurahkan hatinya, aku tetap tidak menyukainya. Walaupun ia bermaksud menceritakan masalahnya pada temannya, aku tetap tidak tahu. Apa yang kurasakan? Kalau aku bersekolah disini, memang apa masalahnya? Dia menyukainya? Atau malah sebaliknya?

"Apa masalahnya?" suara yang berbeda kini bertanya, kali ini yang kuyakini bertanya adalah Naruto-_senpai_. Karena pertanyaan darinya, aku jadi penasaran. Apa yang akan dijawab olehnya?

Beberapa detik aku menunggu, Ino-_chan_ dan Hinata-_chan _juga menunggu. Jawaban ini, sudah pasti menceritakan perasaan Sasuke terhadapku.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukainya,"

DEG!

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Hei~ Kau tahu? Apa yang kamu ucapkan telah membuat hatiku sakit? Seperti tertusuk sesuatu benda yang tajam, menembus jantung ini. Kalau ia tahu aku ada disini dan mendengarnya, masihkah dia mengucapkannya. Benaran sakit~

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Tes~

Ada apa ini? Kenapa air mataku malah mengalir? Kenapa aku merasa sesedih ini? Kalau dia tidak menyukaiku, itu urusannya. Kalau memang aku tidak disukai, itu hak-nya. Tapi kalau menjadi orang yang tidak disukai oleh orang yang sepertinya kusukai, entah kenapa rasanya tidak enak. Seperti ingin menangis saja, dan itu memang membuatku menangis.

"Grrr~" suara geraman Ino_-chan_ terdengar di telingaku, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Ino-_chan_ yang berlari.

"Hei! Seharusnya sebagai seorang pria kamu dapat mengerti perasaan wanita dong!" teriakan Ino_-chan_ terdengar sampai tempatku berada.

Ternyata, Ino-_chan_ mengkhawatirkan aku ya? Tangisanku terhenti, rasa sakit yang kurasakan telah berganti dengan rasa bahagia. Aku senang, mempunyai teman seperti Ino_-chan_. Hinata-_chan_ juga, teman-teman yang sudah bagaikan sahabat lama.

Ino-_chan_ berani juga ya~

:

::

:::

**The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story**

**Chapter 3**

:::

::

:

"Dasar~!" sambil marah-marah, sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Ino yang sudah diambang kemarahannya langsung saja berbuat seperti itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Hei Ino, kau tahu siapa yang kau tunjuk sekarang?

Sai dan Naruto pun kaget, tapi Sasuke hanya berwajah datar seperti biasanya. Ada lagi yang membuat Sai dan Naruto tambah kaget, bertambahnya dua gadis lagi dihadapan mereka. Tapi, yang dapat membuat Sasuke kaget adalah keberadaan Sakura.

"Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Ternyata, Hinata ada disana juga! Bersama dengan teman-temannya~

"Sudahlah Ino-_chan_," Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino, ia tersenyum dengan sendu. Sasuke dapat melihat mata Sakura yang memerah, pasti habis nangis. Ia tidak menyukai itu~

Ia tidak mengangka kalau Sakura ada disana dan mendengarkan kata-katanya. Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau kata-katanya itu dapat membuat Sakura menangis. Sasuke merenung, ia benar-benar jahat. Sampai-sampai membuat orang yang berarti baginya menangis.

Walau mungkin Sakura bisa saja marah seperti Ino, tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Ino sudah menggantikannya untuk marah, perasaan sedih Sakura juga lebih besar daripada marah. Lagian kalau soal marah-marah, Sakura dapat lebih parah dari Ino.

"Mana bisa dibiarkan!" gertak Ino, ia kembali menunjuk Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak peduli, ia masih asyik dengan kagetnya sendiri. Hanya terpaku, dan diam saja.

"Aku memang pantas untuk tidak disukai olehnya, karena aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku hanyalah orang yang tidak berguna di matanya, pantaslah dia membenciku. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tidak dapat mengubah perasaan seseorang," langkah demi langkah mundur telah dilakukan Sakura, ia bermaksud untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat itu. Kalau berada disana terus, rasanya akan seperti tercabik-cabik. Ia tidak betah, tidak betah berada dekat dengan orang yang tidak menyukai dirinya. Pasti, orang yang tidak suka dirinya akan merasakan seperti apa yang dirasakan Sakura.

"Aku memang tidak bisa bersinar terang melebihi dirinya," Sakura membalikkan posisi badannya, dan dalam ancang-ancang detik ia pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ino tidak bisa membiarkannya, "Dasar laki-laki tidak punya perasaan!" marahnya dan langsung saja mengejar Sakura. Kalau Hinata? Ia juga mau menyusul mereka, tapi malah ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya dengarkan ceritaSasuke, masih ada yang belum diceritakannya." ucap Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata, walaupun sikap aslinya pemalu, ia tetap harus berani. Ini ia lakukan, untuk mencari sebuah kebenaran. Ia juga tidak suka temannya seperti itu.

"Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya," Naruto terdiam, begitu pun Sai. Kata-kata itu, bukan seperti Sasuke saja.

"Tapi aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bertemu lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Apalagi bertemu saat sikapku berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini,"

Mata ketiga orang yang mendengarkan pengungkapan dari Sasuke membulat. Membulat bukan karena kaget, tapi mereka jadi menafsirkan sesuatu.

"_Teme_~" memanggil Sasuke dengan senyuman sebuah kejahilan, Naruto sepertinya memperkirakan sesuatu yang belum tepat.

"Apa!?" tanya Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia sekarang sudah sebal, masih mau dibuat tambah sebal lagi?

"Ternyata kau," kali ini Sai yang berbicara, berbicara tanpa nada tapi dapat diartikan maksudnya.

"Sudah cukup," Sasuke yang tidak mau mengambil pusing pun langsung membuat mereka berhenti berbicara.

"Lalu, kata-kata gadis yang terakhir tadi?" Sai pun bertanya pada bagian yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Bagaikan murid yang bertanya pada guru, akhirnya guru pun menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh sang murid.

"Iya~ Apa maksudnya tidak bisa bersinar lebih terang daripada kamu?" Naruto bertanya secara lebih jelas, ia melihat Sasuke yang menghela napasnya.

"Saat kami berpisah, aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu." jeda sementara, "Bersinarlah lebih terang melebihi aku saat ini," walaupun cara pengucapan nadanya berbeda, tapi memiliki makna yang sama.

"Wow~" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu?! Kalau disuruh mengucapkannya kembali dengan nada yang sama, pasti Sasuke tidak bakalan mau.

"Ternyata dulu kamu orangnya seperti itu," ucap Sai, ia mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan pensil serta penghapus. Sepertinya ia mau menggambar sesuatu~ Tapi apa yang mau digambar olehnya ya?

"Berisik," gerutu Sasuke. Ia tidak suka kalau semua masa lalunya dikorek seperti itu. Apalagi dengan cara seperti ini menceritakannya.

Ternyata memang benar~ Masalah akan lebih buruk lagi kalau mencoba untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri. Apalagi Sasuke malah tidak berbuat apa-apa, tambah buruk lah keadaan.

Tapi semuanya jadi penasaran. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sampai-sampai sifatnya berubah drastis seperti itu ya? Sifat yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat itu, benar-benar ada rupanya.

Hinata yang dari tadi hanya mendengar cerita itu pun berdiri, ia mengerti sekarang. "Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya," katanya dan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat pada yang lebih tua.

"Aku harap kamu tidak memberitahukan hal ini padanya," pinta, koreksi, lebih tepatnya suruh Sasuke. Terkesan meminta, terkesan menyuruh juga. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli akan pintaan atau suruhan itu. Yang jelas, ia dapat menjaga rahasia.

"Tidak akan, aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Aku harap, Sasuke-_senpai_ dapat bersikap lebih dewasa lagi. Terima kasih," Hinata pun pergi dari tempat itu. Membereskan kotak bekal Sakura dan Ino yang tertinggal ditempat itu, dan turun melewati tangga pertama.

"Pacarmu sudah manis, sikapnya dewasa ya. Iri deh," puji Sai setelah melihat kepergian Hinata.

"Siapa dulu dong? Pacarnya Uzumaki Naruto! Tapi sifat lainnya juga kusuka," seru Naruto bangga, enak juga membuat temannya iri masalah wanita.

"Tapi sayangnya itu bukan tipeku," lagi-lagi ucapan Sai membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. Kalau bukan tipe ngapain bilang iri!? Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak seperti itu tepat di telinga Sai.

Setelah selesai memamerkan pacarnya, Naruto dan Sai melihat ke arah Sasuke. Tatapan kosong dan datar, sepertinya Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke," Sai memanggil Sasuke, Sasuke pun menengok dan bertanya kepada Sai kenapa memanggil namanya.

"Lihat ini," Sai pun menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang baru dibuatnya. Masih berwujud sketsa, tapi dapat terlihat jelas arti dari gambar itu.

"Wah~" Naruto kagum dengan gambar yang dibuat oleh Sai, dan itulah penilaian yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Sebuah kenangan yang diceritakan dalam bentuk gambar ya? Dapat digambar dengan cepat dan jelas, itulah keunggulan yang dimiliki Sai. Dapat menggambar kisah seseorang hanya dengan mendengarkan ceritanya.

Itulah alasan Sai dapat masuk ke kelas unggulan, "Semuanya akan kembali seperti ini, jika kamu mau membuang dirimu yang sekarang." selain itu, wajah tersenyum Sai dapat meluluhkan para guru.

Gambar yang persis dengan kejadian itu, sebuah gambar yang melukiskan sebuah kenangan. Sai yang mendengarkan cerita dari Sasuke dan mempublikasikannya dalam gambar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Iya~" ia melihat kedua temannya.

"Tapi lumayan juga buat lomba dua bulan kemudian,"

"Ha?"

::

::

::

"Sakura_-chan_, Ino-_chan_~" Hinata memanggil Sakura dan Ino ketika dirinya sudah sampai di kelasnya.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan pendek dari Sasuke, ia merasa sedikit lega. Karena yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura ternyata berbeda dengan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang agar kesalahpahaman ini tidak terus terjadi? Hinata bingung.

"Hinata-_chan_, kemana saja tadi?" Ino yang dari tadi mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura kini sedikit tenangan, karena Sakura sudah lebih baikan sekarang.

Tapi yang sekarang dikhawatirkannya adalah, bagaimana dengan nasib kotak bekal mereka? Setelah ia tahu bahwa Sakura sudah baikan, ia pun merasa lega. Tapi ia kembali menjadi panik karena memikirkan kotak bekal kesayangannya.

"Ini," melihat Hinata yang menyodorkan dua kotak bekal, Ino pun tersenyum kembali.

"Makasih Hinata~" Ino pun langsung mengambil kotak bekal miliknya, dan dipeluknya kotak bekal itu erat-erat sesaat. Kemudian setelah puas memeluknya, ia pun memasukkan kembali kotak bekalnya itu ke dalam tas.

"Makasih ya," Sakura yang juga sedikit tenangan sudah dapat bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia memasukkan kotak bekal miliknya ke dalam tas juga.

Ia sudah tenang sekarang, karena ia sudah memikirkannya. Buat apa menangisi sesuatu hal yang belum tentu jadi milik kita? Yah~ Kalau bukan punya kita, mau diapain lagi? Kita tidak mungkin memaksa hal yang bukan punya kita, kan? Lagian, masih ada banyak orang lain yang menanti rasa suka, sayang, atau pun cinta dari kita.

"Sakura-_chan_ sudah tenangan?" tanya Hinata setelah ia menaruh tas kecilnya itu disamping mejanya.

"Sudah," jawab Sakura, ia melihat Hinata sesaat.

Setelah itu ia duduk dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan, dan melihat awan biru yang terbentang luas di depan mata. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku bukan lah orang yang gampang nangis. Entah kenapa, hanya hal itu saja aku jadi menangis. Bodohnya aku," pernyataan Sakura yang salah itu dikoreksi oleh Hinata.

"Sakura_-chan_, orang menangis karena merasa sedih. Orang pun akan tersenyum dan tertawa bila ada rasa bahagia didalamnya. Kamu menangis bukan karena kamu bodoh, tapi kamu menangis karena hatimu sedang terluka saat itu. Itu adalah hal yang wajar," pengertian Hinata membuat Sakura dan Ino bengong. Sakura yang tadi hanya melihat langit sekarang beralih pada Hinata.

Hinata itu, memang gadis yang benar-benar dewasa. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir dari tanggal lahir, Hinata lah yang paling muda. Ini sungguh membuat Sakura dan Ino jadi kagum pada Hinata. Hinata benar-benar sudah dididik dengan baik oleh orang tuanya.

"Perasaanmu adalah perasaan yang tulus, semuanya pasti akan bahagia di akhirnya." lanjut Hinata, Sakura dan Ino jadi tertawa tipis mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_ dewasa~" seru Ino, ia langsung melompat pada bangku yang ada di depan Sakura. Lelah juga kalau bicara sambil terus-terusan berdiri tanpa ada duduknya.

"Biasa saja," dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena malu, Hinata pun mengambil bangku disekitar sana dan duduk diantara Sakura dan Ino.

"Tentang mitos itu," lagi-lagi Sakura membahas soal mitos pertama yang dibaca oleh mereka bertiga.

Apa karena terlalu penasaran makanya Sakura selalu mengungkit-ungkit hal itu? Tapi sebenarnya Ino dan Hinata juga penasaran. Mereka mau mencoba membuktikan kebenaran mitos itu, tapi sampai saat ini masih belum ada waktu. Yang mereka kira bakalan ada waktu kosong, ternyata tidak ada sama sekali. Karena guru-guru disana pada rajin masuk semuanya.

"Kalau masalah itu, kita tunggu saja nanti. Tapi ada yang membuatku tertarik saat ini, informasi ini kudapatkan belum lama." Ino mendapatkan informasi yang menarik kembali.

Sudah pasti Sakura dan Hinata selalu antusias untuk mendengarnya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, langsung saja Ino memberitahukannya. "Katanya sekolah ini setiap akhir tahun pelajaran akan mengadakan Festival Mitos Sekolah lho!" kali ini penjelasan dari Ino membuat Sakura dan Hinata tertarik. Ino memang memiliki banyak sekali informasi yang menarik perhatian, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan misteri.

"Festival mitos sekolah?" Sakura yang tidak mengerti pun bertanya, sebenarnya Hinata juga tidak terlalu mengerti sih. Ia juga mau bertanya, tapi sudah kedahuluan oleh Sakura.

"Dalam festival itu, semua murid yang ada di sekolah ini akan mengambil sebuah kertas yang terdapat didalam dua buah kotak yang berbeda. Kotak khusus untuk perempuan, dan kotak khusus untuk laki-laki. Didalam kotak itu terdapat kertas yang tertuliskan angka, setiap kertas berbeda angkanya.

Yang perempuan mengambil kertas yang ada dalam kotak perempuan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagi yang angkanya sama, mereka akan menjadi _team_. Tentunya angka yang sama dalam kotak yang berbeda, mereka adalah _team_ yang sudah ditakdirkan. Kalian tahu? Itu juga termaksud salah satu mitos sekolah ini entah yang ke berapa. Tapi saat kubaca bukunya, arti dari '**kalau kita satu team**' itu masih tidak terdeteksi.

Setiap _team_ diisi dua orang dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Tugas setiap _team_ adalah menemukan bintang yang tersegel dalam mitos itu. Bintang apa yang dimaksud? Itu masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang. Tapi kalau diperhatikan dari kata pengantar dari buku ini, bintang itulah yang membuat mitos tersebut. Kalau kita berhasil mengumpulkan lebih dari lima bintang, maka akan ada kebahagiaan berlipat-lipat yang akan datang pada kita.

Dari berjuta-juta murid di sekolah ini yang sudah melakukan permainan itu, sampai sekarang belum ada yang berhasil menemukannya lebih dari lima bintang. Seperti itulah sedikit informasi yang telah kuterima," selesai sudah penjelasan panjang dari Ino, ia jadi kaget karena melihat wajah kedua temannya itu jadi tercengang.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Ino terbata-bata, bukan karena takut atau apa, tapi Ino malah jadi merasa aneh sendiri.

"Keren~! Jadi mau cepat-cepat akhir tahun pelajaran!" teriak Sakura tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Lagian masih jam istirahat ini, jadi kalau mau berteriak-teriak sepuasnya ya terserah lah.

"Itu artinya, tidak peduli dari kelas berapa, kita tetap harus sekelompok dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal?" tanya Hinata setelahnya, karena dari penjelasan Ino itu, ia jadi berpikir hal seperti itu.

Sekelompok dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, bagaimana jadinya nanti?

"Mungkin,"

"Berarti Naruto-_senpai_, Sai-_senpai _sama Sasuke-_senpai _juga pernah melakukannya dong?" kembali Sakura bertanya, itu membuatnya benar-benar penasaran.

"Iya,"

"Lalu, bagaimana bentuk bintang itu?" pertanyaan ketiga terlontar dari mulut Sakura, mitos-mitos yang benar-benar merepotkan.

"Kata Naruto_-kun_, setiap akhir tahun pelajaran bentuk bintangnya berbeda-beda. Jadi Naruto-_kun_ tidak tahu aslinya seperti apa," jawab Hinata menggantikan Ino, ternyata Hinata juga sedikit mengetahui hal itu.

"Jadi, berapa bintang yang sudah didapatkan oleh Naruto?" kini giliran Ino yang bertanya, karena banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mau ditanyakan olehnya pada orang yang memiliki pengalaman seperti pacarnya Hinata. Pasti Hinata diceritakan hal seperti itu pada Naruto, kan?

"Tidak ada, karena Naruto-_kun_ selalu bertengkar dengan kelompoknya. Sehingga waktunya habis karena bertengkar terus,"

Sekarang Sakura dan Ino malah tertawa, dan itu membuat Hinata penasaran. Apanya yang lucu? Yang lucu adalah, karena terlalu asyik bertengkar makanya tidak memikirkan waktu. Yah~ Memangnya siapa orang yang sekelompok dengan Naruto sehingga bertengkar terus? Tapi itu tidak terlalu penting.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya, ia mengetik-ngetik _keypad _untuk menuliskan sebuah kalimat. Ia mau menceritakan sesuatu pada Inu-_chan_.

"Memangnya jumlah murid sekolah ini laki-laki dan perempuannya sama rata sama banyak?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat dirinya melihat Hinata, karena pesannya sudah terkirim jadi ia bisa fokus kembali pada teman-temannya.

Ino menggeleng, "Jumlah murid laki-laki dan perempuan di sekolah ini tidak pasti, tapi setiap tahun tidak ada yang tidak dapat kelompok." dengan wajah yang serius Ino mengucapkannya.

"Sakura-_chan_~ Tadi sms sama siapa sih? Perasaan senang banget," tanya Ino. Padahal Ino sedang asyik bercerita, tapi Sakura malah smsan. Suara ketikan terdengar disana, Ino agak kesal juga sih. Tapi Ino tenangan, Sakura terlihat lebih bahagia saat itu.

"Siapa saja boleh," seru Sakura tersenyum puas. Sakura memang merasa lega karena sudah bercerita pada Inu-_chan_ tentang masalahnya. Ia juga tidak sabar mendapatkan balasan dari teman sms misterius yang baiknya itu.

Didekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis, ada dua orang yang sedang asyik pada dirinya sendiri. Seorang yang sedang asyik menunggu minuman kalengnya keluar sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dan seorang yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya.

Seorang yang memegang ponsel ini sedang membaca sms dari teman sms misteriusnya. Siapa teman misteriusnya itu? Tentu saja itu Sakura~

"Hei~ Lagi smsan sama siapa? Keliahatnya seru," teman dari seseorang ini bertanya pada orang yang sedang asyik membaca sms itu. Sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan minuman yang diinginkannya.

"Teman sms misterius!" serunya sambil menyeringai. Sungguh orang yang bertanya itu tidak mengerti, tapi sepertinya mengasyikkan.

_Inu-chan~ Belum lama ini aku menangis akibat ucapan seseorang yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Tapi temanku baik deh, tangisanku beberapa detik kemudian menghilang seketika._

'_Kamu mendapatkan teman yang baik ya, Haru-chan._'

::

::

::

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Sakura dan kawan-kawan sudah siap untuk pulang. Tapi Sakura malah diam sambil memegang tasnya. Ino yang penasaran dengan keadaan temannya itu pun bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?" seperti itulah pertanyaannya.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan sendu, "Hanya penasaran tentang mitos pertama saja," jawab Sakura.

Tentu saja ucapan Sakura itu membuat Ino jadi bersemangat, "Mau coba ke atap?" tanya Ino. Ia berpikir bahwa Sakura masih penasaran dengan mitos pertama itu, mumpung sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam.

Bisa saja kan akan terjadi sebuah kejadian yang menarik? Bisa untuk membuktikan sebuah kebenaran mitos itu. Lagian tugasnya selama tiga tahun ini harus selesai. Membuktikan kelima belas mitos yang saat ini membuat kepala sekolah menarik.

"Untuk?" Sakura malah bertanya balik, seharusnya kan sisa bilang iya atau tidak.

Lagian kalau ke atap kalau bukan untuk makan bekal dan memastikan kebenaran sebuah mitos, untuk apa lagi? Mungkin bisa dijadikan tempat menyejukkan diri dan kabur dari jam pelajaran sih.

"Memastikan mitos," jawab Ino.

Sakura yang tadinya tidak bersemangat kini kembali bersemangat. Sepertinya Sakura tertular hobi Ino, karena Sakura juga jadi tertarik dengan mitos-mitos yang berada di sekolah.

"Boleh," jawab Sakura, ia pun menengok ke arah Hinata. "Hinata-_chan_ mau ikut?" tanyanya dan kemudian menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Tidak~ Aku sudah ada janji sama Naruto-_kun_ untuk pulang bersama," balas Hinata dengan malu-malu, terpancar sedikit semu kemerahan di kedua pipi gadis ini.

"Enaknya~ Ya sudah! Selamat bersenang-senang," Ino mendorong-dorong Hinata untuk keluar dari kelas, karena di depan kelas sudah ada yang menunggu.

"Sampai bertemu besok," Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan melihat Hinata yang mulai menghilang.

Sekarang Sakura melihat ke arah Ino, "Ke atap sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Ayo~!" seru Ino dan berlari sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Sepertinya mereka berdua benar-benar sudah tidak sabaran untuk menuju ke atap. Apalagi untuk membuktikan sebuah kebenaran mitos itu. Tapi bagaimana cara membuktikannya? Kan yang harus dilakukan itu berpelukan dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Sedangkan, Sakura dan Ino memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama. Jadi, bagaimana cara membuktikannya?

Sesampainya mereka di atap, Sakura langsung melihat-lihat sekitar. Suasana yang begitu hampa, kosong, dan tentunya sepi. Ditemani dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai meredup, matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

"Sepi," Sakura berkata seperti dengan yang ada pada pikirannya. Ia berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas antara atap dengan luar. Atap itu dikasih pagar pembatas biar nanti tidak ada yang jatuh kalau misalkan ada sebuah kecelakaan kecil.

"Ya iyalah, pasti semuanya sudah pada pulang." seru Ino, ia pun mendekati Sakura yang mulai melihat matahari yang lama-kelamaan kembali pada tempatnya.

"Hei," suara yang tiba-tiba muncul ini membuat Sakura dan Ino kaget. Suara dari mana itu? Di atap itu kan tidak ada orang lain kecuali mereka berdua. Lalu, suara siapa itu? Apakah...

"Siapa? Hantu ya?" Ino yang pada dasarnya tidak takut pada hantu malah bertanya seperti itu. Kalau menyukai hal seperti itu, tentu saja ia tidak takut pada hal yang berhubungan dengan misteri. Buat apa takut kalau menyukainya?

"Ino, hantu itu tidak ada." sedangkan Sakura yang juga tidak takut dengan hal yang begituan, malah menganggap hal seperti itu tidak ada mencoba untuk menghilangkan pemikiran Ino tentang hal seperti itu.

"Diatas," dengan suara yang datar, orang yang ternyata bukan hantu itu memberitahukan posisinya berada.

Sakura dan Ino pun akhirnya melihat ke atas. Betapa kagetnya Sakura saat tahu apa yang ada di depan matanya. Ia jadi menundukkan kepalanya~

"Sasuke!?" seru Ino berlebihan.

Mungkin karena ia melihat Sasuke disana, dia jadi mau memastikan kebenaran mitos yang ada disana. Tapi mana mungkin, kan?

"Yang sopan sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua. Ngapain disini?" dengan wajah yang datar, Sasuke melihat kedua gadis itu dan melompat ke bawah.

Ia memijakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan selamat, tidak ada yang luka apalagi berdarah. Tapi Sasuke mengakui dirinya sendiri tua? Ino mau tertawa, tapi tidak mungkin.

"Itu... Anu," sekarang Ino yang malah bingung mau menjawab apa jadi kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Mana mungkin ia kasih tahu kalau tujuannya ke atap untuk memastikan kebenaran sebuah mitos?

"Memastikan mitos?"

TASH! Seperti sebuah tombak yang menusuk kepala Ino. Itu tepat sekali! Tapi kembali Ino mengelaknya.

"Bukan! Lagian memastikan mitos gimana? Orang yang jenis kelaminnya berbeda saja tidak ada," Ino baru ingat setelah mengucapkan itu, jadi percuma saja mereka ke atas.

Mau memastikan kebenaran mitosnya seperti apa? Seorang pria saja tidak ada. Tapi, mereka anggap apa Sasuke yang ada didepan mereka? Dia kan jenis kelaminnya laki-laki.

"Begitu?" kemudian Sasuke melihat ke arah perempuan yang tadi diajaknya bicara. Dari tadi perempuan itu diam saja, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei yang disana, dari tadi diam saja." Sasuke saat ini masih belum tahu siapa gadis yang ada disebelah Ino. Tapi, dari pola rambut dan warnanya mirip dengan Sakura. Tapi ia berpikir tidak, karena banyak saja yang mempunyai pola dan warna rambut seperti itu.

Apa lagi, sepertinya Sasuke tidak ingat dengan orang yang tadi bicara dengannya. Ia malahan tidak mengingat kalau tadi saat istirahat ia diolok-olok oleh Ino. Makanya, saat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ia begitu kaget. Ternyata anggapannya yang menyatakan kalau gadis didepannya itu bukan Sakura adalah sebuah kesalahan besar! Sakura kini telah berada di depannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Sasuke pun melangkah terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Sakura dan Ino masih diam di belakang.

"Ayo kita pergi," Ino menarik tangan Sakura, tapi Sakura menahannya agar tidak jalan terlebih dahulu. Karena nanti mereka bisa jalan sama Sasuke, dan Sakura tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Tapi Ino berlari menuju belakang Sakura, ia telah memiliki ide licik. '_Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk memastikan kebenaran sebuah mitos dan, mengetahui kepastian hubungan keduanya._' Ia pun mendorong Sakura dengan semua tenaga besarnya. Sakura terdorong, dan karena ia tidak bisa menahan kekuatan dorongan itu, ia pun akan siap-siap untuk menghantam lantai.

"Sasuke! Selamatkan Sakura-_chan_!" seruan Ino membuat Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya. Kembali juga Sasuke menyelamatkan Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Matahari terbenam, menunjukkan pantulan bayangan keduanya.

'_Sasuke-kun~ Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kan?_'

~ **Rindu, Suka, Sayang** ~

Sakura langsung berdiri, "Terima kasih," setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura langsung kabur.

"Kenapa bengong? Sana pulang!" Sasuke yang telah berdiri lagi kini menyuruh orang yang tertinggal itu untuk segera pulang.

"I-iya," Ino yang tersadar dari aktivitas tidak bergunanya tadi kini telah berlari menyusul Sakura.

'_Tadi, bayangan itu..._' sempat Ino melihatnya, bayangang keduanya terpantul. Itu artinya, Ino jadi tersenyum karena mengetahui hal itu.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk, "Lagi-lagi, aku melakukannya." Ia memegang kepala. Memikirkan hal yang barusan terjadi, kejadian itu kembali terulang.

"Ternyata bukannya aku tidak sempat mengunci kekuatanku, tapi aku tidak bisa menguncinya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengunci kekuatanku kalau dengan dia?"

Sasuke diam sementara, dan mengingat sebuah kejadian yang belum lama terjadi. Ia melihat, sebuah bayangan yang terpantul tepat saat matahari terbenam. Itu tandanya,

"Bayangan tadi,

Apakah sebuah mitos yang benar?"

:::

::

:

**To Be Continue**

:

::

:::

Chapter tiga selesai~! Bagaimana? Apakah supernaturalnya sudah sedikit terasa? Atau kah masih belum? Atau malah lebih berasa _romance_-nya? Atau keduanya tidak terasa sama sekali? Kalau gitu silakan kasih pendapat dan penilaian kalian lagi di kotak _review_.

Mungkin chapter berikutnya tidak akan _update_ minggu depan, karena ada ulangan. Tiga minggu kemudian mungkin baru akan _update_.

Sampai bertemu di chapter yang berikutnya~

**Thanks To:**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- erika merilana**

**- Racchan Cherry-desu**

**- marukocan**

**- Kerdia**

**- hanazono yuri**

V

V

V


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter empat _update~_! Minggu kemarin aku bolong _update_ karena mau belajar buat ulangan. Untungnya ulangannya sudah selesai kawan-kawan. Kalau begitu silakan membaca chapter empat ini.

_Review _kalian sudah aku balas lewat _PM~_

::

::

::

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

**Genre: **Supernatural & Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Judul dan _genre_ tidak nyambung dengan cerita, Alur kecepatan, dan lain lain.

**Rated: **Teen

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Haa~" aku menghela napasku, aku benar-benar tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara bingung, bimbang, sedih, dan hal yang sejenis.

Aku terduduk di sisi tembok, memegang kepalaku yang rasanya hampir pecah. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengunci kemampuanku kalau ke dia? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Aku baru menyadarinya tadi. Padahal aku sudah mengunci kekuatanku, tapi tetap saja. Naruto, Sai, dan orang lainnya, aku dapat mengunci kemampuanku kalau ke mereka. Tapi, kenapa ke Sakura tidak bisa? Apa ada sesuatu yang menganjal sehingga tidak bisa?

"Kamu masih ada disini?" kulihat Sai yang berjalan keluar dari pintu, ia berjalan menujuku dan berdiri di hadapanku. Aku tidak tahu, dia sudah ada dari tadi disana atau malah baru sampai ke sini.

Aku memang kurang cocok dengan orang seperti Sai, tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu. Aku yang jarang tersenyum ini, bisa berteman dengan orang yang suka sekali tersenyum seperti dia. Walau kadang merepotkan, selalu saja membuat berkas-berkas penting jadi alas gambar. Tapi, itu malah memperindah berkas-berkas.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dong," Ha~ Paling males kalau harus menjawab pertanyaan dari dirinya. Pertanyaan yang kurang penting, padahal dia sendiri sudah tahu kalau aku masih ada disini.

"Iya," aku membalas pertanyaan itu dengan datar, Sai yang dari tadi berdiri kini pun duduk di sebelahku. Apa dia melihat semua kejadiannya ya? Apa dia juga melihat bayangan itu?

"Lalu kenapa masih ada disini?" Aku menengok ke arahnya. Dia sendiri kenapa masih ada disini? Kenapa malah menanyakan hal itu padaku? Tanya saja dirinya sendiri yang belum pulang.

"Cari angin," setiap jawaban yang kuberikan padanya hanyalah jawaban yang singkat dan tidak bernada. Sudah tahu aku tidak suka di tanya-tanyain seperti itu, tapi masih saja dia suka bertanya.

"Oh~" sekarang respon yang diberikan Sai hanya seperti itu. Sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan pertanyaan untuk diberikan padaku. Baguslah~

Kulihat dirinya melihatku sambil tersenyum, "Tadi aku lihat loh," sebuah pernyataan yang membuatku bingung. Memangnya dia lihat apa? Lihat kejadian itu, atau malah melihat bayangan itu?

"Lihat apa?"

"Bayangan tadi," ternyata benar ya? Dia melihat bayangan itu. Sudah pasti dia berada di tempat itu sejak kedua gadis itu datang ke atap ini.

"Bayangan?" Aku yang pura-pura bodoh malah bertanya seperti itu. Tidak mungkin aku menyetujui yang dibilang oleh Sai. Hanya aku yang boleh tahu tentang bayangan tadi. Nanti ini malah jadi gosip di sekolah, aku paling males jadi pusat gosip anak sekolahan. Jadi anak populer saja sudah membuatku risih~

"Bayangan kekasih," sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dielak lagi. Dia sudah benar-benar melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tidak mungkin aku mengelaknya, karena apa yang dilihatnya sudah pasti tepat dimatanya.

"Kamu melihatnya ya?" sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa. Aku yang tidak mau berhubungan dengan mitos di sekolah ini pun malah jadi terlibat didalamnya.

Walaupun aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan mitos di sekolah ini, tapi entah kenapa aku mengetahui semua mitos yang ada disini. Tapi ada beberapa yang tidak kuketahui, mitos itu lah yang biasanya muncul di festival mitos sekolah. Mitos-mitos yang baru akan terbentuk~ Aku dapat mengetahui semua mitos yang disini mungkin karena kemampuan yang kumiliki.

Pasti mitos di festival itu adalah mitos-mitos baru yang baru saja tercipta. Makanya, aku tidak ada niat untuk ikut festival itu. Tahun kemarin saja aku meliburkan diri. Tapi kalau tahun ini, aku merasa aku harus mengikutinya.

"Iya," aku mendengar suara Sai. Tadi aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai lupa kalau ada kehidupan lain disebelahku.

"Aku tidak tahu, mitos tentang bayangan kekasih itu benar atau tidak."

Malam sudah tiba, suasana di sekolah ini jadi terasa sepi dan hening. Pasti semuanya sudah pada pulang, hanya aku dan Sai yang masih saja enak-enakan di atap.

"Dengan ketepatan yang akurat, namun tidak pasti." sama seperti orang yang tertarik pada misteri, pasti akan menyebutkan itu kalau ada orang yang tidak percaya pada mitos yang ada di sekolah ini.

Aku tahu kalau Sai itu tidak begitu tertarik dengan mitos-mitos sekolah ini, tapi kenapa dia malah membicarakan hal itu ya? Apa mau dijadikan tema untuk gambarnya yang berikutnya?

"Yah~ Aku tahu itu,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apa kamu akan membiarkannya terus seperti itu?" inilah yang paling tidak kusuka. Apa harus ya membahas tentang hal seperti ini?

"Aku tidak tahu," aku memang tidak tahu, apa yang harus kuperbuat padanya? Jika terus-terusan seperti ini, tidak enak juga rasanya. Gara-gara masalah ini, aku jadi kurang serius dan teliti.

"Ternyata kamu masih belum bisa mengambil tindakan ya," mendengar ucapan Sai, aku jadi terdiam, dan melihat langit yang sudah gelap. Bintang-bintang pun sudah mulai bermunculan, bulan juga sudah tampak.

Aku memang belum dewasa, itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengambil tindakan yang tepat. Tapi, hanya inilah yang dapat kulakukan.

"Suatu saat~ Dia akan melepaskan dan menghilangkan perasaannya, dengan perasaan yang tidak ragu-ragu."

Sai diam, nampak dari wajahnya kalau ia sedang khawatir padaku. Tapi inilah keputusanku, aku belum bisa merubahnya. Sampai saat itu tiba, tetap inilah keputusan yang tepat.

"Lalu melupakanku, dan semua kenangan selama dua jam itu."

:

::

:::

**The Power of Six Sense: Love Story**

**Chapter 4**

:::

::

:

"Sakura-_chan_~ Kenapa kamu jadi kabur-kaburan seperti itu sih kalau ada Sasuke?" pertanyaan dari Ino membuat Sakura berhenti, ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang muram.

"Untuk apa tetap disana jika ada orang yang tidak menyukai keberadaan kita," jawaban dari Sakura tentu saja masuk akal bagi Ino. Tapi bukannya seperti itu bukan? Tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak menyukai keberadaan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau itu aku mengerti. Tapi bukannya kamu menyukai Sasuke? Tunjukkanlah kalau kau memang menyukainya~" kata-kata Ino membuat Sakura kembali bersedih. Apakah dia pantas menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Tidak," jawaban dari Sakura membuat Ino memiringkan kepalanya.

Apa tadi katanya? Tidak? Tidak gimana maksudnya? Bukannya Sakura itu menyukai Sasuke, ia pernah bilang sendiri kalau tidak salah. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia bilang tidak? Kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu?

"Ha? Tidak?" Ino benar-benar tidak dapat membaca pikiran Sakura. Sifatnya yang tidak spesifik dan bimbang itu benar-benar membuat Ino prihatin. Apakah Sakura tidak bisa membaca hatinya sendiri? Tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri?

"Aku akan menguburkan perasaanku dalam-dalam," masih pada posisi seperti itu, Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia mau marah, tapi tidak bisa. Ia juga mau menangis, tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah lelah," jawaban yang menunjukkan bahwa Sakura telah menyerah. Menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, menyerah untuk mengalami hubungan dengan Sasuke. Menyerah untuk mencoba, agar semua kembali seperti dulu. Kembali seperti disaat-saat dua jam yang lalu~

Apakah benar akan kembali seperti dulu?

"Lelah?" Ino jadi khawatir. Yang ia lihat di film-film sekilas, kata lelah hanya untuk orang yang sudah putus asa. Lalu, mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. _OH NOOO~_

"Menyukai orang yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya," Ino mengerti, dirinya tahu apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Menyukai orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Yang pertama dibiarkan, yang berikutnya juga. Bagaimana kalau ditolak juga? Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Ino yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Kenapa Sakura menyerah semudah itu? Ini baru tiga bulan lho!

"Kejadian ini, pasti akan sama seperti dengan yang lalu. Berpisah," Ino benar-benar tidak menyukainya, Sakura berpikir negatif memulu! Sebaiknya dirinya memberikan respon yang positif agar Sakura tidak bertambah pemikiran negatif-nya.

"Kamu bilang apa Sakura_-chan_?! Jangan menyerah~! Karena," hampir saja Ino keceplosan untuk menyebutkan bahwa ia melihat bayangan kekasih itu.

"Karena?" tapi Sakura yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata-kata Ino bertanya. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir yang Ino sebutkan dengan nada bertanya.

'_Tidak mungkin aku memberitahukannya soal bayangan kekasih itu,_' kenapa tidak mungkin? Mungkin Ino beranggapan bahwa Sakura tidak akan mempercayainya. Makanya Ino tidak mau menyebutkannya sampai ada bukti yang bisa digunakan untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

"Karena apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi, Ino benar-benar bingung harus menyawab apa.

Jadi hanya jawaban inilah yang dapat dilontarkannya, "Karena kamu sangat menyukainya!" jawaban yang sudah dapat dipastikan kebenarannya, tapi belum dapat diterima oleh orangnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah," sudahlah? Sakura benar-benar menyerah ya? Dengan nada tidak bersemangat, ia mengucapkan itu.

"Tapi kamu tidak ada niat untuk bunuh diri, kan?" Sakura terbelalak saat mendengar pertanyaan tidak penting itu dari Ino.

"Untuk apa!? Hanya orang bodoh saja yang bunuh diri karena tidak mendapatkan cintanya," Sakura adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Ia mau meninggal secara alami, tidak merasakan sakit.

"Syukurlah~ Tapi kamu tidak boleh menyerah semudah itu dong," Ino mengangguk-angguk saat mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura. Ia juga terus menerus membuat Sakura jadi bersemangat kembali, jangan seperti itu terus.

"Aku sudah tidak mau tahu dengan perasaan itu," lagi-lagi perkataan Sakura membuat Ino terdiam. Tidak ada cara lain lagi, selain memberitahukan Sakura tentang bayangan kekasih itu. Tapi apakah Sakura akan percaya?

"Sakura_-chan_," Ino memanggil Sakura, tapi karena Sakura sudah mendapatkan masukan yang negatif akhirnya Sakura membalasnya dengan nada yang tidak baik.

"Apa lagi?" perasaan Sakura yang negatif membuat dirinya jadi seperti itu. Dengan nada yang meninggi dan sedikit ada rasa kesal didalam hatinya.

"Bayangan kekasih itu," Sakura tersentak, ia menundukkan kepalanya saat itu juga. Ia tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan oleh Ino.

"Aku sudah tahu, tidak ada bayangan yang terpantul ya? Sudah pasti, karena aku dan dirinya bukan pasangan yang cocok." dengan nada sedih, Sakura mengutarakan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Tapi Sakura belum melihatnya, kan?

"Kamu belum melihatnya," Ino yang tahu kalau Sakura belum melihatnya jadi mengucapkan itu. Sakura memang belum melihatnya, jadi jangan seenaknya memutuskan hal seperti itu. Jangan mengambil keputusan sebelum ada bukti kuat untuk meyakininya.

"Aku memang tidak melihatnya, tapi itulah pemikiranku." pemikiran Sakura yang salah langsung dielak oleh Ino.

"Kamu salah,"

"Ha?"

"Bayangan kekasih terpantul dengan jelas disana," apa yang tadinya mau dirahasiakan oleh Ino kini sudah diketahui oleh Sakura. Ia gagal menyembunyikan hal yang mau disembunyikan olehnya.

"Apa!?" Sakura kaget, ia kaget karena mendengar hal yang tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin bayangan itu benar-benar terpantul, kan?

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," Sakura terdiam, tapi Ino tetap saja menyebutkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Ha~ Jangan bercanda Ino-_chan_, itu tidak mungkin." Sakura menghela napasnya, ia tetap saja berpegang teguh pada pendapatnya. Itu tidak mungkin dan sangat tidak mungkin.

"Aku tidak bercanda," tapi Ino tetap saja menyebutkan hal itu. Kalau ia benar, ia tetap harus menyebutkan hal-hal yang dianggapnya benar. Walaupun orang yang di depannya itu tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, kalau itu maksud untuk menghiburku, aku ucapkan terima kasih." dengan rasa tidak semangatnya, akhirnya ia tetap tidak mempercayai ucapan Ino. Sakura sudah menyerah untuk masalah rasa sukanya yang sekarang. Mungkin ia akan mencari orang baru yang cocok untuk menerima rasa sukanya itu.

"Sakura-_chan_," Ino khawatir, ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi dan keadaan temannya itu. Ia sudah berusaha, tapi tetap saja gagal. Ia jadi bingung harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Sudah dulu ya, kita berpisah disini. Sampai jumpa besok," karena sudah sampai di tempat untuk berpisah, Sakura pun pamitan pada Ino. Ia berjalan dengan lesu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ino terdiam melihat Sakura yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Sosoknya telah menghilang, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bintang-bintang.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak berbohong loh."

::

::

::

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi kepikiran soal kata-kata Ino." setelah Sakura sampai di rumahnya, ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan salam, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Orang tuanya saja sampai heran melihat tingkah Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Ia jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Ino, '_Bayangan kekasih, terpantul dengan jelas disana._' kata-kata itu membuat Sakura jadi bingung. Ia jadi bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia harus percaya atau tidak?

"Haa~ Aku tidak percaya," walaupun Sakura bilang tidak percaya, tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa yang mengatakan bahwa kata-kata Ino itu tidak salah.

Ia melompat ke kasurnya, "Tapi, bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?" Sakura mengambil ponselnya.

_Inu-chan~ Aku baru saja mendengar hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi dari temanku. Aku tidak terlalu mempercayainya, tapi bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?_

Dikirim sudah sms itu pada Inu-_chan_~

"_Sms masuk~_"

"Hei~ Ada sms masuk nih," dengan sedikit menyernyitkan matanya, kakak dari pemilik ponsel ini membaca dari siapa pesan tersebut.

"Dari.. Haru-_chan_? Siapa tuh?" yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah, kini ia merebut ponsel itu dengan cepat dari tangan kakaknya.

"Kakak tidak perlu tahu," katanya. Ia pun duduk disisi yang berbeda dengan kakaknya.

"Hee? Haru-_chan_ punya banyak masalah rupanya," lupa kalau sang kakak sedang memperhatikannya. Orang ini malah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi seakan tidak ada orang disekitarnya.

"Siapa sih Haru-_chan?_" Kakak yang penasaran pun bertanya, tapi sayangnya sang adik tidak mau memberitahukan hal itu pada siapapun.

"Kakak tidak perlu tahu,"

_Begini lho Haru-chan~ Temanmu mengucapkan hal yang tidak kamu terlalu percaya. Tapi mungkin, kamu boleh berharap. Karena kadang kala, temanmu itu tidak berbohong. Cobalah untuk sedikit mempercayainya~_

Membaca balasan dari Inu-_chan,_ membuat ia jadi lebih tenang. Jadi ia tertidur setelah itu. Karena terlalu banyak pikiran, Sakura jadi tertidur karena kelelahan. Sampai-sampai ia tidur menggunakan seragam dan kaus kaki.

Paginya seperti biasa, Sakura sudah melihat Ino yang duduk di kursinya. Ino memang suka sekali berangkat pagi, makanya ia tidak pernah terlambat masuk sekolah.

"Ino-_chan_," seperti biasa juga, Sakura memanggil Ino untuk dimulainya sebuah interaksi antar sahabat.

"Pagi Sakura-_chan_," seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin, mereka bersikap seperti biasanya. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak mau memikirkan hal kemarin lagi. Yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu, lakukanlah apa yang telah terjadi sekarang.

"Hinata-_chan_ mana?" Sakura bertanya, karena ia baru kali ini melihat Hinata yang belum hadir di tempat. Biasanya kan Hinata datang lebih cepat dari Sakura.

Ino mengangkat bahunya, "Belum datang sepertinya," jawab Ino. Sebenarnya Ino juga penasaran kenapa Hinata kali ini datangnya telatan, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika orangnya sendiri belum datang.

Sakura melihat Ino, dan menghela napasnya. "Maaf atas kelakuanku kemarin ya," Sakura langsung menuju tempat duduknya yang berada tepat disebelah Ino.

Ia menggantungkan tasnya di cantelan yang ada disebelah mejanya dan duduk agar lebih enak bercerita.

"Tidak apa," Ino yang sedang asyik menyoret-nyoret buku yang ada didepannya tidak menatap wajah Sakura saat itu.

Sakura jadi penasaran, ia pun melihat buku yang sedang dicoret oleh Ino. "Hei, kenapa buku perpustakaan itu dicoret? Kenapa mitos pertama diberi coretan bintang?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah~ Ini biar aku tahu yang tepat sama tidak," tepat atau tidak ya? Tapi Sakura masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya. Apa perbedaannya? Kenapa Ino seenaknya saja mencoret buku perpustakaan?

"Artinya bintang itu apa?" Sakura yang tidak mengerti pun bertanya, tapi saat ini ia masih belum sempat bertanya. Kenapa Ino mencoret buku itu? Mungkin nanti ia akan menanyakannya.

"Itu artinya mitos ini memang tepat," dengan santainya Ino menyebutkan itu, dan tentu saja Sakura kaget. Tepat bagaimana? Dibuktikan saja belum~

"Tapi kan belum dibuktikan," Sakura menatap Ino yang kini sudah menatapnya, ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sudah, aku sudah melihatnya dengan jelas saat itu. Itu sudah cukup untuk jadi bukti," dengan senyuman dari Ino, Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak mungkin ia mengelak sebuah keyakinan yang telah dipastikan oleh sahabatnya. Apalagi itu berhubungan dengan hal yang disukai olehnya.

"Haa~ Aku tidak mengerti, Ino-_chan_ salah lihat kali! Tapi, tidak apa. Kalau kamu mengatakan itu, aku akan coba untuk percaya juga. Walau aku masih belum percaya,"

Ino hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Sakura, "Buku itu boleh tuh dicoret? Kan milik perpustakaan," kembali Sakura bicara. Tapi kali ini sebuah pertanyaan, bukan yang lainnya.

"Tidak apa, buku ini sudah jadi milikku." jawaban Ino membuat Sakura merasa heran. Miliknya? Sejak kapan buku itu menjadi milik Ino? Memangnya, buku perpustakaan bisa menjadi milik murid?

"Ha?" Sakura yang tidak mengerti akhirnya merespon kata-kata Ino hanya dengan dua huruf dan satu kata itu.

"Kepala sekolah memberikannya padaku," dan kata-kata inilah yang membuat Sakura kaget. Buku dari perpustakaan bisa berikan!? Setahu ia, mana bisa diberi begitu saja, walau sama kepala sekolah sekalipun. Hanya bisa dipinjam, dibaca, dan dikembalikan lagi. Bagaimana diberi? Kalau buku yang hanya dikeluarkan sekolah untuk dibaca oleh murid-murid sekolah mana mungkin diberikan.

"Diberi? Kok bisa?" kalau memang buku perpustakaan bisa diberi, dirinya juga mau deh. Ada satu buku yang ia koleksi tapi kehabisan saat mau dibeli.

"Ya, aku menyukai buku ini." alasan yang tidak jelas memang. Kalau alasannya hanya menyukai buku itu, mana mungkin kan dikasih begitu saja? Pasti ada alasannya~

Jangan-jangan Ino adalah mata-mata yang diutus sekolah untuk membuktikan kebenaran mitos-mitos yang ada di sekolah itu lagi!? Sudahlah~ Jangan bercanda.

"Hoo~" kembali Sakura kehabisan kata-kata, responnya kembali seperti itu. Tetap satu kata, walau hurufnya bertambah satu.

"Sakura-_chan_," Ino memanggil Sakura, dan Sakura pun menanggapinya. "Ya?"

"Bayangan kekasih itu beneran terpantul, aku tidak berbohong." untuk yang kedua kalinya Ino kembali mengungkit-ungkit mitos yang pertama. Sakura agak kesal juga, karena ia lagi malas mengungkit hal itu sekarang. Tapi, inilah takdir yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Iya, iya, aku percaya." jawaban seadanya ini tentu saja membuat Ino kecewa. Kenapa? Karena Sakura masih belum mempercayainya. Kenapa Sakura tidak mempercayainya walau sedikit saja?

"Kamu seperti itu, aku anggap kamu tidak percaya." Ino menutup bukunya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kembali.

"Haha~ Ino-_chan_ ini,"

"Haaa~" Ino menghela napasnya, sepertinya Sakura memang tidak mempercayainya ya? Coba kalau Sakura percaya, pasti ada hal yang lebih seru lagi.

'_Aku tidak boleh terlalu cepat berharap, kan?_'

"_Ohayou~_" kehadiran Hinata membuat keadaan keduanya mulai membaik. Suasana beku disana lama kelamaan mulai mencair.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_," sapa Ino dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Bicarain apa?" saat ini Hinata memang ketinggalan informasi, karena ia datangnya telat. Tapi untungnya Ino sudah memberitahukannya tanpa diminta terlebih dahulu.

"Sini," Ino berbisik pada Hinata, entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura menjadi penasaran.

"Eh? Beneran?" tapi mendengar reaksi Hinata, Sakura jadi tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua. Tanpa perlu bertanya terlebih dahulu~

"Beneran deh," balas Ino. Ino melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seperti tidak suka gitu. Tapi biarlah, memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya.

Hinta mengira ia salah dengar, ia pun mengulangi bertanya. "Serius?" tanyanya. Ia melihat Ino mengangguk, "Iya," jawab Ino setelahnya.

Sakura penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarya. Walau ia sudah memperkirakannya, tapi belum tentu benar, kan?

"Bicarain apa sih? Bayangan kekasih lagi?" Sakura sedikit kesal saat ini. Kenapa sih kedua temannya itu membicarakan tentang mitos pertama? Padahal, ia ingin segera melupakan kejadian itu.

"Ketahuan ya?" tanya Ino dengan nada-nada sok imut.

"Ketahuan lah, suara sekecil apapun dapat kudengar." perkataan Sakura memang bisa dibilang benar. Ia memiliki pendengaran yang sedikit lebih tajam dibandingkan dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Tapi Sakura-_chan_ tidak percaya sama sekali," dengan nada kecewa, Ino meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Sebaiknya Sakura-_chan_ sedikit percaya," dan Hinata yang mudah percaya pada teman langsung membela Ino. Walaupun ia tidak melihatnya sendiri, tapi ia beranggapan bahwa Ino tidak berbohong.

"Yah, mungkin akan kucoba." mendengar ini Ino mengangkat kepalanya kembali, Hinata dan Ino hanya menghela napas. Susah juga ya meyakinkan seorang Haruno Sakura, pikirnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih menyukainya atau tidak." kembali Ino dan Hinata saling pandang, dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino dan Hinata secara bersamaan.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasakan perasaanku saat ini beda dengan yang dulu." Sakura tidak mengerti, perasaannya yang sekarang dengan yang dulu memang berubah.

Perasaan yang sekarang lebih besar daripada yang dulu. Itulah yang membuat Sakura menganggapnya berbeda. Tapi, Sakura masih belum menyadarinya.

"Hah?" dua orang yang bingung akan perasaan temannya melongo. Sakura saja tidak mengerti perasaannya, apalagi mereka? Tambah tidak tahu lah~

"Sebaiknya jangan cepat memutuskan, aku tidak tahu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan suka?" sampai saat ini, Sakura hanya mau berhati-hati. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menarik kesimpulan terlebih dahulu.

Ia mau memastikannya dulu, barulah ia tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Mungkin akan ketahuan kalau dirinya berada dekat dengan Sasuke langsung.

"Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kau akan menyadarinya. Pertemuanmu dengannya saat itu, bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Saat ini pun, kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Kamu menyukainya atau tidak pun, itu adalah keputusanmu. Kamu memang menyukainya, atau hanya sekedar kagum saja. Pastikan itu,"

::

::

::

"Tidak bisa?!" Naruto begitu kaget mendengar informasi yang diberikan oleh Sai. Bagaimana tidak? Masa kali ini Sai tidak bisa melakukannya? Padahal tahun lalu tugas ini diberikan dan dipercayakan pada Sai. Jadi sekarang harus bagaimana?

"Lalu bagaimana? Hanya kau yang dapat diandalkan dalam hal ini," Naruto benar-benar kecewa, baru kali ini Sai tidak bisa melakukan sebuah tugas.

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang terfokus pada satu hal. Ia memikirkan siapa yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti Sai, biar tugas itu bisa ditukaralihkan pada orang lain itu. Makanya Sasuke diam saja sejak tadi.

"Ayolah~ Tanpa papan penyambut tamu sekali-kali tidak apa," menyebutkannya tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Sai tersenyum seperti biasanya, tentu saja itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. Mana ada festival sekolah tanpa ada papan penyambutan!?

"Mana bisa begitu!" Naruto benar-benar dibingungkan oleh kejadian ini. Malah festival sekolah tinggal tiga bulan lagi lagi!

"Aku tetap tidak bisa," ucap Sai dan sesaat melihat Sasuke yang terdiam. Sepertinya Sai masih berpegang teguh pada keputusannya yang bulat itu. Sebenarnya apa yang mau dilakukannya ya sehingga tidak bisa?

"Maaf," permintaan maaf Sai membuat Naruto pasrah, Naruto pun ikutan melihat Sasuke yang masih diam saja.

"Haa~ Mau diapain lagi," Naruto benar-benar kecewa. Kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi? Kalau seperti ini kejadiannya, seharusnya dibilangin dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Sekarang, siapa yang akan menggantikannya?

"Jadi, apakah ada yang bisa menggambar lagi di sekolah ini selain aku?" sebenarnya Sai juga sedikit bertanggung jawab karena tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia merasa bersalah~ Tapi banyak kok yang bisa, carilah di klub menggambar dan melukis.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, aneh juga rasanya kalau tidak papan penyambutan di depan sekolah. Mudah-mudahan saja orang yang dicari tepat ditemukan. Karena minggu depan sudah harus mulai membuatnya.

Sasuke berdiri, "Ada," jawabnya. Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi belum sempat keluar seutuhnya, ada pertanyaan yang membuatnya terhenti.

"Siapa?" pertanyaan Naruto lah yang membuatnya berhenti. Sasuke melihat ke dalam, "Akan kubicarakan dengannya nanti," dan ia pun langsung menghilang dari hadapan keduanya.

"Bagus~! Kemampuannya tidak beda jauh, kan?" Naruto melihat Sai, Sai pun membalas tatapan mata Naruto.

"Mungkin," jawabnya singkat. Sai menjawab seperti itu karena ia tidak tahu yang mana orang yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Memangnya tanggal segitu mau ngapain? Sampai tidak bisa membantu sekolah," akhirnya Naruto menanyakan hal yang membuatnya bingung. Biasanya sih Sai paling mau membantu sekolah, jadi jarang menolak.

Tapi kali ini ia menolaknya, jadi pasti ada suatu hal yang mau dilakukannya. Itulah yang membuat Naruto bingung sekaligus penasaran. Hal penting apa yang lebih penting dari sekolah bagi Sai?

"Lomba," jawaban singkat Sai kembali membuat Naruto tambah bingung. Lomba apa maksudnya?

"Lomba lukis antar provinsi," penambahan kata-kata dari Sai membuat Naruto mengerti sekarang. Kadang, hobi memang lebih penting dari pada sekolah.

"Kamu yang terpilih jadi kandidat?" Naruto kagum dengan Sai, ia terpilih dari berjuta-juta anak di kotanya. Sampai sekarang Naruto belum menemukan hal yang enak untuk dilakukan seperti Sai. Tapi, ia ingin menjadi pemimpin. Itulah tujuannya sampai saat ini.

"Iya," jawaban singkat kembali terlontar dari mulut Sai.

"Kalau gitu selamat ya~!" ucapan selamat yang terlupakan kini sudah tersebutkan sudah.

Tapi lagi-lagi jawaban singkat yang diterimanya, "Iya," itu sedikit membuat Naruto sebal juga. Diberi kata-kata yang panjang tapi malah dibalas dengan jawaban yang singkat.

"Tema lombanya apa?" selain rasa kesal, ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan tema yang jadi di lombakan. Jadi ia bertanya~

"Pertemuan yang ditakdirkan," mata Naruto bersinar, tema yang begitu indah ya. Mungkin gambaran Sai yang waktu itu yang dijadikan sketsa gambarnya ya?

"Wah~ Cocok tuh temanya sama cerita si _Teme_ sama Sakura-_chan_," Sai mengangguk. "Iya~ Aku akan menggambar itu, idenya dari kejadian mereka berdua. Cerita mereka berdua sangat menarik. Ingat kan gambarku saat itu?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Kadang-kadang, kejadian seperti itu cocok juga ya untuk dijadikan tema." Naruto melihat langit biru, "Iya," Sai pun ikut-ikutan melihatnya.

"Kadang, semua yang kita rasakan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita lihat. Tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya,"

Naruto cengo melihat Sai. Walaupun tidak nyambung, tapi Sai bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebagus itu? Tidak mungkin! Biasanya hanya kata-kata yang biasa-biasa ke bawah saja yang diucapkannya. Tumben sekali~

"Kamu tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan olehnya?" sampai saat ini pun Sai masih penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke. Jadi ia bertanya pada Naruto, mungkin saja Naruto mengetahuinya.

"Tahu," ternyata benar, sesuai dugaannya. Ternyata Naruto memang tahu siapa orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke. Ia mengetahuinya setelah mengingat kejadian diwaktu SMP dulu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sai setelahnya. Langsung saja Naruto memberikan ciri-ciri orang yang dimaksud, "Kamu ingat gadis berambut pink muda itu?" tanyanya.

"Ingat~ Mana mungkin lupa sama saingan waktu SMP," Naruto mengangguk-angguk, mana mungkin kan melupakan saingan sendiri.

"_Teme_ akan memilihnya," tapi kenapa Naruto bisa seyakin itu ya? Padahal kan belum tentu Sakura orang yang terpilih itu.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke tahu kalau dia bisa menggambar ya? Bukannya hanya yang sekolahnya sama waktu SMP saja ya yang tahu," Naruto bingung lagi sekarang. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai. Tahu dari mana ya?

Naruto tersenyum, dirinya jadi mengingat sesuatu. Pasti itulah yang membuat Sasuke tahu~

"Entahlah~ Mungkin sebuah kenangan waktu dua jam itu yang mengingatkannya,"

:::

::

:

**To Be Continue**

:

::

:::

Bersambung lagi~ Bagaimana chapter yang ini? Berikan pendapat dan penilaian kalian di kotak _review_ ya.

Oke~ Sampai bertemu chapter berikutnya.

**Thanks To:**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- Uzunaruseka**

**- Erika Liana 19**

V

V

V


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter lima _update~_! Tidak terasa _fic_ ini sudah berjalan sampai chapter lima. Semoga para pembaca tidak merasa bosan membaca _fic _ini. Oke! Aku tidak akan banyak bicara, silakan membaca chapter lima ini.

::

::

::

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

**Genre: **Supernatural & Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Judul dan _genre_ tidak nyambung dengan cerita, Alur kecepatan, dan lain lain.

**Rated: **Teen

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"_Kamu telah menjadi dewasa sebelum aku menyadarinya,_"

Saat ini, aku sedang menonton film yang mengandung _genre_ drama dan _romance_ didalamnya. Entah kenapa, film ini seperti sedang menceritakan kisahku dengannya saja.

"_Begitu banyak hingga aku tidak dapat menggapaimu, dan yakin kalau aku suka kepadamu._"

Yah~ Sangat mirip. Dia telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa tanpa kusadari, begitu banyak sehingga aku tidak dapat menggapainya, dan yakin kalau aku memang suka kepadanya.

Tunggu dulu! Aku suka dengannya tidak ya? Kenapa aku jadi bimbang seperti ini? Kenapa aku jadi tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri? Aku bingung~

"Sakura~ Sebaiknya kamu tidur, sudah malam nih. Film-nya direkam saja," omelan ibu membuatku jadi kembali pada dunia nyata, tidak bergeming dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Iya," aku ikuti perintahnya, karena sekarang memang bisa disebut sudah malam. Sekitar setengah jam lagi waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Aku heran kenapa ibuku belum tidur jam segini, mungkin karena mendengar suara TV kali ya. Jadinya beliau terbangun dan memperingati aku. Tapi bisa saja beliau baru menyelesaikan sesuatu sehingga baru bisa tidur sekarang.

"Haa~" aku menghela napas saat memulai aksiku untuk merekam film itu. Kenapa aku menghela napas? Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu.

Umur bertambah, berat badan pun bertambah, tinggi badan juga bertambah, semuanya juga hampir berubah. Bahkan, perasaan ini pun ikutan berubah.

Berubah~ Perasaan yang berkurang, bukan bertambah. Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaanku berkurang, tapi apa mungkin perasaanku bertambah. Aku tidak mengerti~ Tapi kenapa hanya rasa suka ini yang berkurang ya? Sedangkan semuanya bertambah dan bertambah.

Apakah perasaan ini, memang hanyalah sebuah kenangan?

:

::

:::

**The Power of Six Sense: Love Story**

**Chapter 5**

:::

::

:

KRIIiiiiiiing~

Bunyi alarm menggema di kamar Sakura, Suara itu tentu saja membuat Sakura terbangun. Ia sedikit merasakan kalau dirinya kurang tidur. Bagaimana tidak? Keasyikan nonton membuat waktu tidurnya berkurang! Kemarin ia hanya tidur selama lima jam saja, padahal biasanya ia tidur bisa delapan jam. Mudah-mudahan saja tenaganya cukup untuk melewati hari yang sibuk ini.

"Hoaaam~" Sakura menguap seketika, ia menghindarkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan langsung saja turun dari ranjang.

Hari ini adalah hari Selasa, dan hari ini adalah hari kegiatan klub menggambar dan melukis berlangsung! Wah~ Hari yang paling Sakura suka akhirnya datang juga.

Setiap hari ini Sakura selalu datang pagi ke sekolah. Kenapa? Saat sampai di sekolah ia langsung masuk ruang klub. Saat pagi hari, cuaca disana begitu indah. Terutama hari Selasa! Makanya Sakura langsung mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam. Lalu menyisir rambut, memakai minyak wangi supaya wangi, dan memakai kaos kaki.

Setiap hari Selasa biasanya Sakura suka merapihkan ruangan klub yang ditinggal kotor oleh klub musik. Ruangan klub itu dibagi dua soalnya, dan klub musik memakai ruangan itu hari Senin saja. Mereka sudah minta izin ke ketua klub menggambar dan melukis Sakura, dan diberikan izin olehnya.

Padahal klub musik sudah punya ruangan sendiri, tapi tidak apalah. Demi kelancaran mereka membuat musik baru. Katanya di ruangan klub menggambar dan melukis itu memiliki aura yang baik membuat sesuatu. Yah~ Sakura memang dapat merasakannya sih.

Ia turun ke bawah dan terhenti ditengah-tengah anak tangga karena melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah berdiri tegak dibawah. Sakura pun berjalan kembali dan berhenti di sebelah keduanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Pagi-pagi kok bengong disini?" tanyanya lagi. Padahal Sakura tahu kalau ekspresi kedua orang tuanya itu bukan ekspresi bengong.

"Sakura~ Tiga bulan lagi kan akan ada liburan tengah semester," Kizashi mulai bicara, memang tiga bulan lagi akan ada liburan tengah semester. Memangnya kenapa?

"Mau tidak?" mata Sakura berbinar saat melihat Mebuki menyodorkan tiga tiket penginapan di vila yang berada di pegunungan. Selama seminggu mendapatkan pelayanan gratis! Ada pemandian air panasnya juga lho~ Siapa yang tidak tertarik?

"Mau!" dengan kecepatan tangannya, ia mengambil tiket itu. Tapi tidak berhasil, dan itu membuat Sakura pundung.

"Kalau mau ini, kamu harus masuk tiga besar. Kalau berhasil, kamu akan mendapatkannya. Dua tiket lainnya bisa ajak temanmu. Bagaimana penawaran ayah?" sebenarnya ketiga tiket itu didapatkannya dari kantor. Sebagai hadiah karena sudah menjadi pegawai terbaik selama setahun. Susah lho mendapatkannya~

Tapi lumayan untuk membuat anaknya semangat belajar, dan memberikan hadiah yang tidak mengeluarkan uang sama sekali.

"Aku akan berusaha! Aku berangkat dulu, ada kegiatan klub. Makasih sudah dibuatkan bekal," setelah mengambil bekal dari Mebuki, Sakura langsung berlari dan memakai sepatu sekolah.

Ia berlari dengan ceria menuju halte bus. Hari ini ia naik bus agar perjalan pagi terasa lebih indah. Bus telah datang dan Sakura pun menaiki bus yang tengah berhenti didepannya. Berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang dan melihat orang-orang yang mulai beraktivitas. Setelah bus jalan, Sakura menutup matanya dan mendengar suara nyanyian burung yang entah kenapa terdengar hingga dalam bus.

'_Aku akan berusaha, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika menginap bersama Hinata-chan dan Ino-chan. Tiga bulan ya? Lumayan untuk belajar dengan serius. Kalau aku berusaha, aku pasti bisa._' pikir Sakura, ia melihat keluar jendela. Ia kaget saat melihat Sasuke dipinggir jalan sedang menunggu di tempat pemberhentian bus yang ketiga setelahnya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu bus ini berhenti.

Sakura sedikit mengintip pada tiga murid perempuan dari sekolah lain, "Sasuke-_kun_ memang populer ya," katanya sambil melihat ketiga murid yang ada disana.

Tapi Sakura kaget karena Sasuke akan menaiki bus yang sama dengan Sakura! Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sakura kalang kabut. Sampai saat Sasuke menaiki bus, Sakura malah bersembunyi. Ia berjongkok dibawah, sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya. Sasuke duduk dipaling depan, dan biasanya Sakura duduk dipaling belakang. Jadi Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Sakura juga naik bus yang sama dengannya.

Setelah dirasa aman, Sakura pun duduk kembali di tempat duduknya. '_Baru kali ini aku menaiki bus yang sama seperti Sasuke-kun_,' ia menatap punggung Sasuke, memikirkan kembali kenangan dengannya selama dua jam.

'_Sasuke-kun banyak berubah ya,_'

Perjalanan terasa begitu panjang saat ada Sasuke, tanpa dirasa Sakura pun ketiduran. Sepertinya Sakura benaran kurang tidur, sampai-sampai ia tertidur seperti itu.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, sekolah akan dimulai dua jam lagi. Tapi ia masih harus melakukan sesuatu, makanya datang pagi.

"Benar-benar merepotkan," gerutu Sasuke, tugas sebagai ketua OSIS memang berat. Walaupun begitu Sasuke masih saja melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

DUK! Tiba-tiba ada suara hantuman yang keras yang berasal dari belakang. Karena penasaran, ia pun menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang saat itu juga. Ia kaget melihat Sakura tertidur di bangku paling belakang. Saat bus berhenti, Sasuke berjalan ke belakang dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Kepala Sakura tadi terhantup ke jendela saat ada guncangan yang lumayan keras. Suara hantupan pun terdengar keras sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tidak terbangun sama sekali, padahal hantupannya lumayan keras.

"Kepalanya batu kali ya," celotehnya sambil tetap memperhatikan Sakura yang masih saja tertidur.

Perjalanan masih ada setengah jam lagi, memang cukup lama perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah. Jadi lumayan untuk tidur bagi Sakura, tapi itu pun diluar kendalinya. Sakura pikir ia tidak akan ketiduran di bus, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Ia tertidur karena kurang tidur.

DUK! Lagi-lagi kejadian ini terjadi, kepala Sakura kembali terhantup jendela. Tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak terbangun, benar-benar kepala yang menyerupai batu. Saat ini, masih dibiarkan saja oleh Sasuke. Tapi yang sekarang?

DUK! DUK! DUK! Kejadian yang terjadi berkali-kali ini sungguh membuat Sasuke kesal. Orang yang menaiki bus itu pun sampai keheranan mendengar suara hantupan yang berulang kali itu. Kepalanya bisa terluka kalau kejadiannya seperti ini terus.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke meletakkan kepala Sakura di bahunya. Sungguh romantis~ Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. '_Tidur jam berapa dia sampai-sampai ketiduran di bus,_' batinya.

'_Sebenarnya.._'

"He? Gawat!" Sasuke langsung menghindar dari Sakura. Hampir saja ia membaca isi hati, masa lalu, atau masa depan Sakura. Bisa gawat nanti, ia kan tidak dapat mengunci kekuatannya kalau ke Sakura.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Sasuke orangnya baik. Tapi tidak dapat ditunjukkan kalau Sakura dalam keadaan sadar. Mungkin ia belum siap, karena jati dirinya yang sekarang adalah orang yang dingin. Bukan seperti disaat-saat pertemuan pertama mereka berdua.

'_Kenapa ke dia tidak bisa? Apakah perasaanku yang aneh ini membuatku tidak bisa menguncinya?_' Sasuke selalu bingung dengan keadaan ini. Seakan kemampuannya selalu tidak terkunci dan tidak dapat dilepaskan.

Waktu terus berlalu, tidak terasa sudah hampir sampai di halte yang dekat dengan sekolah. Disaat ini Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Sakura. Kalau dibangunkan, apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

"Baiklah," Sasuke sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia akan membangunkan Sakura, dan entah apa yang akan terjadi dengannya nanti. Itu urusan nanti, dari pada Sakura kelewatan turun halte. Lalu ada satu hal lagi akan disampaikannya saat Sakura tersadar nanti.

"Hei~" Sasuke mulai membangunkan Sakura, tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Sakura.

"Sakura~ Sakura-_chan_," Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, ia terbangun karena ada yang memanggil namanya. Begitu kagetnya ia saat ia sadar seutuhnya, ia melihat Sasuke tepat didepan matanya.

"Hei~!" melihat Sakura tidak bereaksi apapun, ia jadi mengulang panggilannya. Dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan tentunya, agar terdengar dengan jelas.

"Eh? Ya!" kini Sakura sudah sadar seutuhnya. Semua jiwa raganya sudah kembali pada tubuhnya. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk dan melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Pulang sekolah kutunggu kau di ruang OSIS," Sasuke berdiri saat bus telah berhenti, ia berjalan terus untuk turun dari bus.

"He?" mendengar Sakura yang seperti tidak percaya itu, ia jadi berhenti dan menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang sambil melihat Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Jangan kabur," entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Sakura kabur, pasti akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ya?" Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sudah turun dari bus, "Seperti ada yang memanggil namaku tadi," dan ia pun melihat Sasuke yang tengah jalan menjauh.

'_Tidak turun ya tuh anak,_' pikir Sasuke saat sekilas menengok ke belakang dan mendapatkan Sakura masih duduk di bangku paling belakang itu.

Bus pun kembali berjalan karena tidak ada yang turun lagi, "EH!? Pak tunggu! Saya mau turun!" mendengar teriakkan yang begitu keras, pak supir langsung saja menginjak rem.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dan turun dari bus tersebut. "Jangan-jangan Sasuke-_kun_?" ia melihat Saesuke yang tambah lama tambah menghilang.

"Tapi~ Tidak mungkin, kan?"

::

::

::

"Satu jam dua lima menit lagi masuk, hari ini lumayan bersih. Ayo mulai," saat Sakura mau mengambil sapu untuk menyapu ruangan, seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hei~ Beres-beresnya pas kegiatan klub dimulai saja. Sekarang ada yang mau saya beri tahu," itu tentu membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatan bersih membersih yang baru saja akan dimulainya.

"Sai-_senpai_? Tumben ada disini pagi-pagi," Sakura menaruh sapu yang tadi diambilnya ke tempat semula. Ia berjalan mendekati Sai, dan melihat anak-anak yang lain berada dibelakang Sai.

"Iya, Sakura-_san_. Bukan hanya saya saja, tapi anak-anak lainnya pun ada. Silakan duduk dengan yang lainnya," setelah Sai mengucapkan itu, Sakura sedikit bengong. Tapi ia mulai bergerak saat anak-anak yang lain memasuki ruangan dan duduk ditempat masing-masing.

'_Ketua klub kami namanya Sai~ Memang masalah lukis melukis dia jagonya, makanya dijadikan ketua klub. Tapi kalau masalah menggambar manga, tentu saja aku yang paling hebat! Mungkin aku sedikit kegeeran, di klub ini akulah orang kedua yang jago gambar. Tapi informasi apa yang akan diberitahukan olehnya ya?_' Sakura menatap lurus ke depan saat melihat Sai yang sudah siap untuk memberitahukan sebuah informasi.

"Kegiatan klub akan dilaksanakan pulang sekolah, tapi lebih cepat satu jam." ternyata informasi yang diberikannya adalah informasi mengenai perubahan jam kegiatan.

"Baik," anggota klub yang lainnya pun mengangguk-angguk setelah mendapatkan informasi perubahan jadwal itu.

"Dan satu lagi, ketua OSIS mencari orang untuk membuat papan penyambut di acara festival sekolah nanti. Salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi orang terpilih," semua termengun saat mendengar itu. Salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi orang terpilih?

"Salah satu dari kita? Siapa?" salah satu anggota bertanya, tapi jawaban yang didengarnya malah bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Yah~ Ada kok disini," jawaban yang tidak menunjukkan siapa orangnya. Hanya ada disini, banyak yang berada didalam ruangan itu. Jadi siapa orang yang terpilih?

"Oke, cukup sekian. Nanti kalian juga tahu sendiri siapa orang terpilih itu. Sakura_-san_ dan teman-teman yang mau saja, silakan membersihkan ruangan yang lumayan bersih ini." dengan senyuman biasanya, Sai bagaikan menyuruh anggota klub menggambar dan melukis untuk membersihkan ruangan. Ibaratkan Sai yang tidak mau mengerjakan tugas bersih-bersih, akhirnya pun ia pergi menjauh.

"Ketua mau kemana?" Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sai berikutnya bertanya. Kalau memang tidak ada kerjaan, kenapa tidak ikut bersih-bersih.

"Rapat," jawaban yang tidak diyakini benar atau tidak. Kadang-kadang, Sakura dapat membaca kebohongan orang dari gerak-geriknya. Tapi kalau untuk Sai, sepertinya tidak bisa. Karena ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya selalu itu-itu saja.

"Oh, baiklah." jawaban singkat Sakura telah mengakhiri pertemuan mereka saat itu. Sakura melihat Sai yang sudah pergi membeloki arah yang berbeda.

"Ruang rapat kan disebelah sana. Bohong rupanya," setelah itu Sakura menengok kembali ke ruangan klub mereka.

"Ayo bersih-bersih!" seruan Sakura membuat anak-anak yang kebanyakan perempuan ini bersemangat.

Ada yang memegang sapu, pel lantai, kemoceng, kain lap, pengki, dan alat-alat kebersihan yang lainnya. Akhirnya, mereka membersihkan ruangan kesayangan mereka bersama-sama.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Sakura-_chan_~" setelah selesai merapihkan ruangan, semuanya kembali pada kelas masing-masing. Karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, jadi mereka sudahi dulu acara bersih-bersihnya.

"Iya! Jangan sampai telat datang ya~" akhirnya ruangan klub mereka telah bersih kembali. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada teman seklub-nya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang mau dibicarakan oleh Sasuke-_kun_ ya?" Sakura bersandar pada jendela sambil melihat pemandangan luar dari dalam ruangan.

"Bercanda kali?" Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menyapanya seperti itu.

Walau bisa dibilang bukan seperti sapaan pada umumnya, tapi itu sudah membuat Sakura senang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara Sasuke dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Sreet~ Pintu ruangan klub berbunyi, Sakura langsung melihatnya. Dia melihat Sasuke yang berada didepan ruangan itu dan menatapnya dengan tampang datarnya.

"Saya tidak bercanda, dan silahkan kembali ke kelas anda." setelah mengucapkan itu, langsung saja Sasuke menutup pintu ruangan klub dan pergi entah kemana.

"Ternyata dia mendengarnya ya~ Sejak kapan dia ada disana? Tapi, Apa ada hubungannya dengan yang dibilangin Sai-_senpai_ tadi?" Sakura berpikir sejenak, dan duduk di tempat duduk ketua klub. Coba kalau Sai melihatnya, pasti ada rasa kesal-kesal gimana.

"Bisa saja, tapi tidak mungkin." kembali Sakura berdiri, dan berjalan keluar ruangan klub. Ia mengunci ruangan itu dan memasukkan kunci ruang klub ke dalam saku bajunya.

Sakura adalah orang terpercaya yang dipercayai oleh anggota klub untuk memegang kunci ruang klub. Karena yang lain tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri bisa memegang benda lumayan kecil itu. Semuanya pada berpikir, akan menghilangkan benda itu. Jadi Sakura harus datang paling pertama ke tempat klub sebelum yang lainnya. Memang repot, tapi apapun akan Sakura lakukan demi hal yang disukai olehnya.

"Sakura-_chan_~" mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Sakura langsung mengarahkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

"Hinata-_chan_~ Ino-_chan_~ Kok disini? Sebentar lagi kan kelas dimulai," dengan perlahan Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka, dan berhenti tepat dihadapan keduanya.

"Kami menjemputmu," jawaban Hinata membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Dijemput, kaya anak kecil saja." serunya kemudian.

"Tidak juga~" bagi Ino, dijemput bukan seperti anak kecil. Buktinya, dijemput saat sudah malam. Sebagai perempuan juga harus dijemput, kalau tidak berhati-hati mungkin saja ada hal buruk nantinya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, kedua temannya ini memang lucu. Tapi kebanyakan baiknya sih~ Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Ya sudah, ayo ke kelas." ia menarik tangan Ino dan Hinata untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka langsung duduk ditempat masing-masing. Mumpung tempat duduk mereka bertiga sekarang dekatan, jadi lebih mudah untuk berbicara. Perputaran tempat duduk yang kedua ini memang beruntung.

"Tahu tidak?" dimulai Sakura yang bertanya. Ino yang duduk didepan Sakura langsung menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Sedangkan Hinata yang duduk disebelah Sakura pun menengok ke sebelah kiri.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai pergerakan tubuh dari jawaban itu.

"Tahu apaan memangnya?" tanya Hinata balik. Reaksi Ino dan Hinata memang berbeda, dari sikapnya saja sudah berbeda.

"Beneran mau kuceritain?" kembali Sakura bertanya. Sebagai teman, tentu saja mereka ingin mendengarkan sebuah cerita dari temannya.

"Tentu saja~ Kami kan temanmu," jawab Ino, dan Hinata mengangguk sepakat dengan kata-kata Ino.

"Baiklah~" dimulai dengan persiapan pernapasan, Sakura menatap kedua temannya secara bergantian.

"Mau menceritakan siapa?" Hinata yang penasaran akan menceritakan siapa pun bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ini soal Sasuke-_senpai,_" Ino dan Hinata jadi sedikit kaget. Membicarakan Sasuke? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sehingga Sakura bercerita seperti itu?

Setahu mereka, Sakura akan menceritakan sesuatu hal yang penting saja. Yang tidak penting tidak akan diceritakan olehnya walau sudah dipaksa sekali pun.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Ino kemudian, ia mulai berwajah serius. Pasti ini adalah hal yang sangat penting, makanya Ino jadi serius seperti itu.

"Aku satu bus dengannya,"

WAW! Hinata dan Ino tersentak dengan ucapan Sakura. Satu bus? Tentu ini membuat Hinata dan Ino tertarik. Kalau seperti ini, pasti ada adegan romantis yang terjadi. Mereka memang menyukai itu~

"Lalu? Lalu?" Ino yang tadi serius kini jadi bersemangat. Ia penasaran dengan adegan apa saja yang terjadi didalam bus.

"Padahal awalnya dia duduk di paling depan dan tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Sepertinya aku tertidur saat itu," Ino dan Hinata mengangguk, dan Sakura pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tiba-tiba dia ada disampingku!" dengan nada yang ditinggikan, Sakura membuat kedua temannya itu kaget.

"Hah!? Kok bisa!?" reaksi Ino saat ini berlebihan, sebegitu kagetnya ia jadi berteriak sekencang itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sepertinya dia sadar kalau aku ada di belakang saat aku tidur." ucapan yang satu ini malah membuat Hinata penasaran.

Awalnya tidak sadar, tapi berikutnya sadar. Pindah tempat duduk lagi! Bagaimana caranya coba? Kalau lihat depan terus, pasti tidak akan pernah menyadarinya. Tapi buat apa menengok ke belakang kalau tidak ada yang bisa dilihat? Pasti terjadi suatu hal yang membuat Sasuke menengok ke belakang. Itu yang tidak mereka ketahui~

"Gimana sadarnya?" sebelum bertanya, Hinata sempat melihat jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi masuk, tapi cerita belum selesai. Tidak enak juga kalau diputus-putus.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura. "Tapi saat aku sadar, tiba-tiba dia bilang kalau aku harus menemuinya di ruang OSIS saat pulang sekolah." lanjut Sakura.

Ucapan Sakura yang kali ini tidak membuat Ino dan Hinata kaget seperti yang tadi. Tapi masih membuat mereka kaget sementara, "Hah?" itulah reaksi Hinata dan Ino.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi sepertinya memang sungguhan. Jangan kabur, katanya gitu." sambung Sakura.

"Wah~" Ino dan Hinata kebingungan. Sebenarnya hubungan keduanya seperti apa sih? Kadang dekat, kadang tidak, kadang tidak jelas. Sebenarnya yang mana yang benar? Kenapa bisa berubah-ubah seperti itu?

"Tapi ada yang kubingungi," kata-kata gantung Sakura membuat Ino dan Hinata tambah kebingungan. Apa yang membuat Sakura bingung?

"Apa?" tanya keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Kalau ke ruang OSIS dulu, nanti siapa yang akan membuka ruang klub?" inilah yang dibingungkan oleh Sakura sejak berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Kunci ada padanya, dan setiap saat ia yang harus membuka ruang klub terlebih dahulu. Tapi kalau disaat seperti ini, siapa yang akan membuka ruang klub jika dirinya sedang ada keperluan.

"Serahkan pada kami!" dengan semangatnya Ino menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Seakan mengucapkan, '**Berikan padaku! Semuanya akan beres,**' dengan rasa yang bangga.

"Beneran boleh?" dengan berhati-hati, Sakura bertanya kembali. Apa memang ia menyerahkan tugasnya pada orang lain? Tidak enak juga menyerahkan kewajiban kita pada orang yang tidak bersangkutan. Tapi mungkin bisa~

"Tentu~" jawab keduanya.

"Beneran?" Sakura bertanya sekali lagi.

"Iya, serahkan saja pada kami saat pulang sekolah." Hinata membenarkan posisi tempat duduknya setelah itu.

"Setelah dibuka nanti kuncinya kami kasih ke Sai," dan Ino pun membalikkan posisi badannya ke posisi awal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sakura pun ikut membenarkan posisi duduknya saat melihat keduanya sudah pada posisi siap untuk belajar.

"Oh ya,"

Teng Nong Neng Nong~ Kata-kata Sakura terhenti saat mendengar bunyi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Padahal Ino dan Hinata sudah menengok kembali melihat Sakura. Tapi kembali lagi pada posisi awal karena mendengar bunyi itu juga.

"Udah masuk, lanjutinnya nanti saja." Sakura memang memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya nanti saja. Tapi tentunya ia juga mau menceritakan hal ini pada Inu-_chan_.

_Inu-chan! Tidak mengganggu, kan? Tahu tidak? Hari ini aku mendapatkan panggilan dari orang yang pernah kuceritakan itu! Aku tidak tahu dia mau bilang apa, tapi semoga baik-baik saja. Dukung aku ya~_

Patah demi patah kata sudah ditulisnya, ia pun kembali mengirim pesan itu pada Inu-_chan_.

"_Sms masuk~_" ia mengambil ponsel yang berbunyi itu dari dalam sakunya. Melihat dari siapa pesan tersebut~

'_Wah~ Haru-chan senggang ya? Padahal di sekolahku bel sudah masuk._' orang yang disebut Inu-_chan_ oleh Sakura ini membaca pesan dari Sakura. Ia pun tersenyum, dan membalas pesan dari Sakura.

_Haru-chan kelihatan bersemangat ya? Semoga saja itu adalah hal yang baik. Berjuanglah, Haru-chan~_

::

::

::

"Nih~" setelah pulang sekolah, langsung saja Sakura menyerahkan kunci pada kedua temannya itu.

Ino pun langsung mengambil kunci itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku baju agar tidak jatuh dan hilang nantinya. "Soal itu, mudah-mudahan saja benar ya." Hinata dan Ino sudah mendengarkan cerita yang dibilang oleh Sai.

"Semoga saja," balas Sakura dengan senyuman yang memukau.

"Mengharapkan ya?" dengan nada menggoda, kembali Ino menjaili Sakura. Tapi sayangnya reaksi yang dipancarkan Sakura berbeda dengan harapannya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sakura dengan nada sekaligus wajah yang datar. Benar-benar bukan harapan Ino, reaksi yang jauh berbeda.

Tapi mungkin kalau yang ditanya Hinata, pasti reaksinya sesuai yang diharapkan oleh Ino. Hinata kan orangnya sedikit pemalu, pasti reaksinya sesuai dengan yang diharapkan Ino.

"Tapi mungkin bagus juga, mungkin dapat mengubah hubungan kalian jadi lebih baik." Hinata pun angkat bicara.

Tapi benar yang dikatakan olehnya. Dengan adanya keadaan seperti ini, mungkin memang bisa mengubah segalanya. Dari hubungan yang tidak jelas dan tidak pasti, dan perasaan yang tidak jelas benar atau tidaknya.

"Iya," dengan rasa yang lumayan sedih, Sakura mulai bergerak ke arah ruangan OSIS.

"Selamat berjuang~ semoga berhasil!" teriak Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya. Sakura pun membalas lambaian itu secara singkat dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

'_Mudah-mudahan saja,_' batin Sakura tidak percaya diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa bisa seperti itu ya?" Hinata menatap Ino yang sudah selesai melambaikan tangannya, Ino pun menengok ke arah Hinata.

Tidak mengerti maksud Hinata, "Apa?" Ia pun bertanya balik seperti itu.

"Setelah berpisah selama itu, dapat bertemu lagi." itulah maksud Hinata. Ia berpikir, berpisah selama sepuluh tahun pasti akan susah bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat pertemuan lagi setelah sekian lama tidak jumpa.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," kata-kata Ino benar juga. Kalau kita selalu berharap dan meminta pada-Nya, pasti tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

"Iya," balas Hinata tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Tapi, kenapa hubungannya jadi buruk ya?" dan hal inilah yang membuat keduanya jadi penasaran. Padahal belum terjadi apapun, tapi kenapa sudah buruk saja.

"Mungkin karena sifat Sasuke-_senpai_ berubah," setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, dari cerita yang diceritakan Sakura. Sasuke sifatnya memang berubah drastis, pasti itu yang menjadi alasan keduanya seperti itu.

"Tentang mitos Bayangan Kekasih itu. Memangnya kamu benar-benar melihatnya?" dengan rasa yang sedikit kurang percaya, Hinata bertanya kembali pada Ino.

Kecewa juga karena temannya yang satu lagi tidak terlalu mempercayainya. "Kamu tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Ino sedikit kesal.

"Bukan~ Tapi aku ingin memastikannya sekali lagi," jawab Hinata dengan rasa bersalah. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau pertanyaannya itu akan membuat Ino kecewa.

"Benar~ Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," jawaban Ino sedikit membuat Hinata tersenyum. Ino pun tersenyum saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Begitu ya? Semua pasti akan berakhir bahagia," balas Hinata. Seakan yakin bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke akan rukun-rukun saja.

"Eh itu Sai~" Ino menunjuk orang yang dimaksud olehnya. Hinata pun mengangguk setelah melihat orangnya.

Tanda menunggu apapun lagi, "Sai-_senpai_!" Ino langsung saja memanggil Sai.

Yang dipanggil langsung berhenti berjalan dan melihat Ino dan Hinata. "Eh? Hinata-_chan_ sama Ino-_san_, ada apa?" tanyanya setelah Hinata dan Ino sampai dihadapan Sai.

"Kunci klub," Ino langsung kasih tunjuk kunci ruang klub pada Sai.

"Sakura-_chan_ ke ruang OSIS dulu, jadi ini kami yang menyerahkan." jelas Hinata lebih men_detail_.

Sai tersenyum, "Aku tahu kok, terima kasih ya." setelah itu ia mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Ino dan pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke suatu tempat.

"Sai memang keren ya~ Dia laki-laki paling keren yang pernah kulihat di sekolah ini," dengan mata yang berbinar-binar disertai menggenggam kedua tangannya, Ino memuji orang yang bernama Sai itu.

Bisa diilang, saat ini Ino sedang nge-_fans_ pada Sai. Karena Sai itu memiliki kesamaan dengan tipe-tipe pria favoritnya. Ino sudah menjadi _fans_ Sai sejak mengetahui dan melihat lukisan karya Sai. Mungkin bisa dibilang, sudah dua bulan lebih Ino sudah menjadi Sai _Lovers_.

"Menurutku masih kerenan Naruto-_kun_," balas Hinata tidak kalah dengan Ino. Tentu saja Hinata juga mau melebihkan kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Ya iyalah~ Siapapun akan mengganggap orang yang disukainya lebih keren dari lelaki manapun yang pernah ada." Ino mengucapkan ini secara spontan, dan tentu membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak.

Ino mengucapkan itu, berarti Ino menyukai Sai dong. Karena Ino menganggap Sai adalah yang lebih keren dari semuanya. Prediksi tentang Ino menyukai Sai dicatat dalam-dalam dalam pikirannya. Mungkin bisa terungkap lain waktu~

Kembali pada Sakura yang sedang deg-degan karena sudah sampai didepan ruang OSIS. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Berdiam diri didepan pintu yang tertutup, kaku tanpa berbuat apapun.

'_Aku harus masuk,_' ia memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, ia juga mendapatkan semangat dari kedua temannya dan Inu-_chan_. Tambah semangat pula ia untuk berjuang.

TokTokTok~

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengetuk pintu itu. "Masuk," mendengar perintah masuk itu, Sakura pun langsung membuka pintu yang ada didepannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terasa sedikit kelam baginya.

"A-ada apa memanggilku?" dengan perasaan yang takut-takut Sakura bertanya. Kenapa takut-takut? Disana Sasuke menampakkan wajah yang serius sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Walau terlihat keren juga~

"Sudah dengar dari Sai?" tanya Sasuke, ia melihat Sakura yang sedikit gemetaran. '_Sepertinya aku menakutinya,_' batin Sasuke sedih.

"Sepertinya sudah," jawab Sakura ragu-ragu. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan, dirinya dipanggil dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sai satu paket. Mungkinkah?

"Kamu kutunjuk sebagai pembuat papan penyambut tamu untuk festival sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan bulan Juni nanti."

Tuh kan! Ternyata benaran. Kalau memang benar seperti itu, apa Sakura dapat bekerja dengan baik? Kenapa dirinya yang harus dipilih? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Sakura merasa tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Kalau hasilnya buruk, tentu akan memperburuk keadaan juga.

'_Kenapa aku?_'

:::

::

:

**To Be Continue**

:

::

:::

Yahaa~ Terima kasih sudah mau membaca chapter ini sampai akhir. Di chapter kali ini, supernatural-nya tidak ada sama sekali. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, _genre_ tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita. Tapi tidak apalah~

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Berikan saran, pendapat, dan kritik anda semua pada kotak review yang ada dibawah. Terima kasih untuk Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida dan Lyn kuromuno atas review di chapter sebelumnya.

Bertemu lagi dichapter yang berikutnya~

V

V

V


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter enam_ update_! Maaf atas keterlambatan peng-_update_an selama seminggu ini. Minggu kemarin tidak jadi _update_ karena tidak ada pulsa~ #plak. Tapi mudah-mudahan saja para pembaca menyukai chapter yang ini.

Ini untuk **Lyn kuromuno **yang tidak _login_~

Benar~ Sampai-sampai tidak berasa kalau sudah kehantup beberapa kali. _Arigatou ne_~

::

::

::

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

**Genre: **Supernatural & Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Judul dan _genre_ tidak nyambung dengan cerita, Alur kecepatan, dan lain lain.

**Rated: **Teen

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Kau bisa menggambar, kan?" pertanyaannya saat itu, membuatku sedikit bimbang. Kalau aku berbohong, sudah pasti akan diketahui olehnya. Aku kan masuk klub yang sama dengan sahabatnya.

Tapi kalau aku jujur, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? Aku tidak tahu~ Kalau aku berbohong, sudah pasti aku akan tidak disukai olehnya. Kalau aku jujur, kejadian yang tidak pasti apa yang akan kualami?

"Iya sih, tapi kan Sai-_senpai_ juga bisa. Kenapa tidak dia saja?" saat ini aku lebih memilih untuk jujur. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya.

"Dia ada urusan," jawaban ketua OSIS singkat seperti biasanya. Sasuke-_senpai_ itu, memang tidak suka hal yang berbelit-belit ya.

Tapi pantas saja Sai-_senpai _tidak ikut, aku dengar-dengar Sai-_senpai_ jadi kandidat untuk lomba berikutnya. Lomba apa aku masih belum yakin, tapi mungkin lomba yang sangat penting.

"Tapi," tapi saat ini aku masih belum mengerti. Apa alasan yang membuatnya memilihku? Kalau hanya karena aku adalah orang kedua yang hebat dalam menggambar dalam klub itu, aku merasa sedikit sedih.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sudah kutentukan. Kamu akan menjadi salah satu pengurus untuk festival sekolah nanti. Kamu akan membuat papan penyambut tamu yang akan diletakkan di gerbang sekolah." saat menyebutkan itu, Sasuke-_senpai_ langsung berdiri. Aku tidak tahu mau apa dia berdiri seperti itu. Mungkin ia lelah karena duduk terus kali ya?

Tapi sampai saat ini, aku benar-benar kaget. Aku menjadi orang yang bembuat papan penyambut tamu?! Bagaimana kalau hasilnya jelek? Kalau kepercayaan diriku menghilang seperti ini, pasti hasil yang kuhasilkan akan jelek.

"Kutunggu kedatanganmu di sekolah ini besok pagi," seenaknya saja memutuskan, tapi ini pasti salah satu sifat pemimpinnya. Tapi aku masih tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk melakukannya. Aku benar-benar takut kalau orang lain tidak mengakui karyaku.

'_Wah~ Gambar apaan tuh? Seperti monster saja,_' aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Kenangan yang begitu buruk bagiku, karena gambarku dihina seperti itu. Saat kelas tiga SD, aku mendapatkan ejekan yang begitu mengena.

Sempat aku berhenti menggambar karena ucapan itu, tapi ternyata apa yang kusukai lebih besar dari pada ejekan dari orang yang iri padaku.

"Jangan kabur," Sasuke-_senpai_ langsung melewatiku dan aku melihat ke arahnya. Ia berhenti sesaat, "Aku percaya padamu," aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Kulihat dia menutup pintu ruang OSIS, aku syok ditempat. Dia mempercayaiku? Kata-kata itu, entah kenapa membuatku jadi kembali percaya diri. Kata-katanya, selalu membuatku bersemangat kembali.

'_Sakura-chan~ gambar sakura-chan bagus deh~_" baru saja dia melihat gambarku, tapi dia sudah memuji seperti itu. Aku senang~

'_Benarkah? Tapi temanku bilang gambarku masih kurang bagus,_' saat itu memang ada yang bilang gambarku kurang bagus, bahkan ada yang bilang gambarku aneh. Makanya aku jadi kehilangan kepercayaan diriku saat menggambar.

'_Itu kan pendapat mereka. Kalau Sakura-chan mau lebih pintar menggambar lagi, Sakura-chan harus rajin berlatih._' selain dari semangatku sendiri, dari kata-katanya itulah aku bisa menghasilkan gambar mangaku sendiri.

'_Iya,_'

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat kembali, '_Diingat ya Sakura-chan, aku adalah orang pertama yang menyukai gambarmu~ Aku fans nomor satu-mu,_'

Apa itu alasan yang membuatnya tahu kalau aku bisa menggambar? Atau malah dikasih tahu sama Sai-_senpai_? Tapi~ Apa sekarang dia masih menjadi orang pertama yang menyukai gambarku? Menjadi _fans_ nomor satu-ku? Kurasa sudah tidak lagi~

"Karena, sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu."

:

::

:::

**The Power of Six Sense: Love Story**

**Chapter 6**

:::

::

:

"Maaf terlambat~!" dengan seruannya yang begitu keras, Sakura membuka pintu ruang klub dengan semangatnya. Sampai-sampai ada suara hantaman antara pintu dengan tembok.

SIIING~ Ruang klub terasa hening dan sepi. Sakura heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada teman-teman klubnya. Biasanya kan ramai, sekarang bisa sepi bagaikan kuburan seperti ini.

"Ada, ada apa ya?" Sakura heran dengan sikap teman-temannya yang bengong melihat Sakura. Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya?

"Sakura-_san_, ayo kesini." mendengar panggilan dari Sai, Sakura langsung menuju ke tempat dimana Sai berada.

"Baik," Sakura sudah sampai ditempat keberadaan Sai, tinggal menunggu apa maksud Sai memanggilnya ke sana.

"Ada apa ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menghadaplah ke arah teman-teman," menuruti perintah sang ketua klub, Sakura langsung melihat teman-temannya.

"Hallo~" Sakura memberi salam ke semuanya, bagaikan perkenalan murid baru saja. Sakura benar-benar heran dengan suasana klub yang berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Dialah~ Orang terpilih yang ditunjuk langsung oleh ketua OSIS," mendengar penyampaian langsung dari Sai, anggota klub yang lainnya bertepuk tangan sambil memberikan sorakan.

"Dirimu hebat Sakura_-chan_~!"

"Enaknya~ Pasti nanti lebih sering bertemu sama Sasuke-_senpai_ ya,"

"Selamat! Selamat~!"

Komentar-komentar positif meluncur dari mulut anggota klub lainnya. Ternyata tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka, mungkin hanya sedikit serius saja. Tapi syukurlah~

"Jadi kemungkinan besar, dia tidak akan bisa ikut kegiatan klub sampai festival sekolah selesai." ucapan Sai yang bagaikan menyuruh Sakura untuk menghentikan kegiatannya selama beberapa bulan langsung membuat Sakura _shock_ dan kaget.

"Apa!?" Kenapa malah jadi begini? Masa kegiatan klub yang sangat disukainya tidak boleh diikutinya karena harus membuat papan penyambut tamu nanti.

"Ya," Sakura benar-benar tidak suka dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sai. Sasuke saja tidak mengucapkan itu barusan, apa ucapan itu diucapkannya nanti saat besok pagi ya?

"Tapi kuncinya?" mungkin dengan alasan kunci, Sakura bisa mengikuti kegiatan klub seperti biasanya.

"Anggota lain yang akan pegang," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum enteng.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau pegang? Ada yang mau pegang emangnya?" tanya Sakura pada semua anggota klub yang ada didalam ruangan.

Tapi tidak ada satupun suara yang mengatakan bahwa mereka mau memegang kunci itu. Tentu itu membuat Sakura bisa ikut kalau tidak ada satupun yang bersedia.

"Tuh kan _senpai_, tidak ada yang mau." seru Sakura penuh kemenangan. Sakura jadi bisa ikutan klub deh kalau kuncinya ada padanya~

"Tidak ada yang mau ya? Kalau gitu aku yang pegang,"

OH TIDAAK~! Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Sai yang tidak pernah mau memegang kunci ruang klub sekarang akan memegangnya? Jadi, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa ikut kegiatan klub dong.

"Tidak ada suara, kalau begitu aku yang pegang." mendengar itu, membuat Sakura tambah _shock_. Ia terjatuh ke lantai, "Kenapa begini?" seruannya menggema didalam ruangan itu.

"Tabah ya Sakura-_chan_," seorang anak perempuan yang bisa dibilang dekat dengan Sakura saat ada kegiatan klub mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Iya," balas Sakura. Ingin rasanya marah karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub selama berbulan-bulan. Pasti nanti banyak yang terlewatkan olehnya. Menyedihkan~

Setelah itu, kegiatan klub pun dimulai. Saat ini Sakura masih diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub. Karena pekerjaannya baru akan dimulai besok, jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sakura untuk menginjakkan kaki ditempat kesayangannya.

"Selamat tinggal ruangan kesayangaku~ Kita akan berpisah selama beberapa bulan." ia memeluk dinding ruang klub dengan perasaan sedih. Perpisahan baru saja akan dimulai~

"Sudah puas belum?" sudah selama lima menit Sakura memeluk ruang itu, sudah selama lima menit juga Sai menunggu Sakura disana.

"Sebentar lagi," jawaban Sakura membuat Sai menghela napasnya. Seberapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu Sakura?

"Kukunci juga nih," ancaman Sai membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang klub dengan lesu.

"Iya~" Sakura melihat Sai saat mengunci ruang klub menggambar dan melukis.

Setelah selesai mengunci, Sakura menyodorkan tangannya. "Mana kuncinya?" seakan meminta agar Sai menyerahkan kunci itu padanya. Biar Sakura yang menyimpan, jadi bisa pergi ke ruang klub disaat-saat tertentu deh.

"Aku yang simpan," ternyata memang tidak bisa. Sai sudah mengambil keputusan, pasti tidak ada orang yang bisa mengubah keputusannya itu.

"Putus asa~" inilah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura sekarang. Putus asa yang berkelebihan membuat persaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Jangan sampai hasilnya kurang bagus karena perasaanmu tidak enak," saran dari Sai membuat Sakura merubah pemikirannya. Ia harus bersemangat dan bergembira agar apa yang diciptakannya akan menjadi hasil karya yang disukai orang.

Tidak hanya ditatap sebentar, tapi dapat membuat orang lain yang masuk ke sekolah saat festival nanti lebih bersemangat saat masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Iya," selepas itu, Sai dan Sakura keluar dari sekolah bersama-sama.

Mumpung rumah mereka searah sampai setengah perjalanan, jadi Sai memutuskan untuk pulang bersama dengan Sakura. Mereka menaiki bus yang sama dan duduk bersebelahan dibangku paling depan. Terasa hening karena tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Apalagi Sai tipe yang tidak banyak bicara, tapi tentu ini membuat Sakura jadi bosan.

"Sai-_senpai_," Sakura memanggil Sai yang diam menatap depan, Sai pun menanggapi Sakura tapi tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Bagaimana caranya Sai-_senpai_ dengan Sasuke-_senpai_ bisa berteman seperti sekarang?" mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang sifatnya ingin tahu itu, Sai jadi tersenyum singkat.

"Mau tahu?" tanya Sai dengan rasa ingin tahu. Apakah Sakura benaran mau tahu atau tidak.

"Ti-tidak juga sih," jawaban Sakura yang ragu-ragu itu membuat Sai tersenyum kembali. Ternyata Sakura tidak bisa jujur~

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau tahu," setelah ucapan dari Sai, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi selama lima menit.

"Kok gitu?" benar-benar respon yang telat dari Sakura. Mungkin karena ucapan Sai yang seperti itu membuat Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selama lima menit.

"Katanya tidak mau tahu, jadi buat apa diceritain." benar yang dikatakan oleh Sai, jadi Sakura tidak dapat mengelak ucapannya. Tapi Sakura benar-benar kecewa, sampai-sampai ia menghelakan napasnya yang panjang.

"Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan," tiba-tiba Sai mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sakura jadi heran.

"Ha?" Apakah Sai akan mulai bercerita? Tapi kok rasanya Sai tidak akan menceritakan semuanya ke Sakura ya. Mungkin karena Sai tidak terlalu banyak bicara, jadi tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya.

"Sebuah kebetulan itu membuat kami jadi berteman," lanjutan dari cerita Sai membuat Sakura jadi tambah penasaran. Kebetulan gimana maksudnya?

"Sekian, aku duluan ya." Sakura tidak terima hanya mendapatkan informasi secuil itu. Tapi karena Sai sudah sampai pada tujuannya, jadi Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak mungkin Sai turun di halte yang berbeda karena dipaksa Sakura untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Iya," balas Sakura lesu.

Ia bersandar pada bangku yang didudukinya, "Kebetulan apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi ya?"

::

::

::

"Aku pulang~" salam Sakura, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya yang duduk diruang keluarga.

"Ada yang mau kami bicarakan, jangan lama-lama ya ganti bajunya." ucap Mebuki dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Sakura.

Apa yang mau dibicarakan oleh Mebuki ya? Pasti Kizashi juga ikut-ikutan didalamnya. Apakah hal yang penting? Atau tentang tiga tiket itu ya? Setelah Sakura selesai berganti pakaian, ia duduk dibangku yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura, sepertinya pertanyaan yang sama sudah terucap beberapa kali dalam sehari ini.

"Masalah tiket itu," saat Kizashi bilang tentang tiket, Sakura jadi tegang. Apa tidak jadi diberikan pada Sakura? Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya saat liburan.

"Masih ada minat?" tanya Mebuki. Mungkin Mebuki bertanya kembali karena dirinya juga mau berlibur disana. Tapi mungkin tidak bisa ya, karena kan sudah ditawarkan pada anaknya.

"Tentu saja~!" seru Sakura bersemangat, bahkan matanya terlihat ada apinya. Mebuki menghela napasnya, "Tapi kok kami lihat kamu kurang belajar ya?" pertanyaan Mebuki membuat Sakura menyernyitkan matanya.

"Masa?" tanyanya tidak percayaan.

Mebuki mengangguk, sedangkan Kizashi masih saja menatap koran yang ada didepan matanya. Tidak sekalipun pandangan pria tua ini pada Sakura, ia lebih tertarik pada berita yang ada di koran. Selain itu, ia sudah yakin kalau Sakura akan mendapatkan ranking. Jadinya ia tidak terlalu peduli, lagian masih ada dua cadangan lagi kok.

"Pokoknya ibu lihat saja saat ujian nanti. Kalau aku dapat ranking, pokoknya semua tiket itu harus diserahkan padaku." pokoknya, jika Sakura benaran masuk ranking, tidak segan-segan ia akan menagih janji kedua orang tuanya.

Belum sempat Mebuki bicara, Sakura malah menerobos omongannya. "Oh ya, aku dapat tugas dari OSIS loh." mendengar ini, Kizashi sedikit antusias.

"Tugas apa?" tanya Kizashi setelah ia selesai melipat koran dan menaruh koran itu diatas meja.

"Menggambar papan penyambut tamu untuk festival sekolah nanti," jawab Sakura dengan semangat dengan ekspresi tubuh yang menggepalkan kedua tangannya dan disejajarkan didepan badanya.

Tapi Kizashi malah jadi kaget mendengar tugas itu. Bagaimana tidak? Selain belajar, tugas yang diberikan kali ini juga berat. Apa Sakura bisa melakukannya? Tidakkah kelelahan? Atau malah nanti menggangu belajarnya.

"Tidak mengganggu belajarmu?" tanya Mebuki antusias. Sebenarnya ia senang juga karena Sakura mendapatkan kepercayaan dari OSIS untuk mengerjakan itu. Tapi yang ia khawatirkan itu ya dengan nilai Sakura. Apa tidak akan berpengaruh?

"Tidak kok," tapi karena mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura yang begitu percaya diri, Mebuki jadi mempercayai Sakura. Pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika dijalankan dengan baik.

"Wah~ Kalau gitu selamat berjuang," setelah mengucapkan selamat, semua yang ada diruangan itu pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

'_Aku pasti akan mendapatkan ranking!_' batin Sakura semangat.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan langsung mengambil kertas dan bolpoin untuk menuliskan sesuatu. Ia menuliskan besar-besar '**JADWAL BELAJAR 19.00 - 21.00**' dan itu akan berlaku untuk besok. Karena hanya jam segitu saja ia memiliki jadwal bebas. Selain itu ia berada di sekolah dari pagi hingga sore.

"Aku harus berjuang! Merakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang ke tepian. Bersusah-susah dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian." setidaknya itulah salah satu peribahasa yang diketahuinya.

Ditempelnya kertas besar itu di meja belajarnya, dan kemudian ia menaruh kembali bolpoin ke dalam kotak pensil. Berikutnya ia mempersiapkan buku pelajaran buat besok dan seragamnya. Setelah selesai, ia langsung melompat ke ranjang.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, banyak sekali yang mau diceritakan Sakura pada Inu-_chan._

_Inu-chan tahu nggak? Masa ya, aku mendapatkan kepercayaan dari orang itu! Aku tidak menyangka sih, tapi mungkin kejadian ini dapat mengubah hidup kami berdua. Tapi gara-gara tugas itu, aku jadi tidak bisa ikutan klub. Ikutan saja tidak boleh, masuk saja juga dilarang! Aku putus asa~ Tapi aku harus tetap berjuang._

_Satu lagi. Orang tuaku mempuanyai tiket gratis! Ada tiga, kalau aku dapat ranking, nanti dikasih. Aku jadi semangat belajar nih!_

Terkirim sudah sms tersebut, Sakura sangat menanti balasan apa yang akan diberikan pada Inu-_chan _nantinya.

"_Ada sms~_" ada balasan! Dengan semangatnya Sakura membacanya.

_Wah~ Hebat nih dapat kepercayaan dari dia. Tapi masalah kegiatan klubmu, yang tabah ya. Berpisah dari hobimu mungkin memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi tetap ceria. Sepertinya seru ya, semoga berhasil dapat ranking deh~_

"Wah~ Kata-kata Inu-_chan_ buat semangat deh. Balas ah," Sakura pun mengetik kembali, dan mengirim balasannya pun tidak lama.

_Iya! Makasih ya. Bagaimana dengan Inu-chan sendiri? Apakah ada kejadian yang menarik? Adakah yang Inu-chan taksir saat ini?_

Inu-_chan_ terbatuk-batuk saat mendapat sms dari Sakura.

"Dari Haru-_chan _ya? Sms apa sampai kamu keselek gitu?" dengan nada menggoda, sang kakak pun kembali menggoda adiknya.

"Mau tahu aja," dengan perlahan, Inu-_chan_ mengetik balasannya pada Sakura.

_Yah~ Mungkin ada. Aku baru sadar, sepertinya aku menyukai teman sekelasku. Jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa lho,_

Mata Sakura berbinar saat membaca ini. Teman smsannya ternyata sedang jatuh cinta!?

_Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?_

Sampai sini, sms mereka berdua pun berakhir. Sakura tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari Inu-_chan_. Apa Inu-_chan_ tidak suka kisahnya dikorek terlalu dalam ya? Lagian kalau dikasih tahu juga percuma. Karena Sakura tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Inu-_chan_. Entah kenapa dalam hitungan tiga detik pun Sakura sudah terhanyut ke dalam mimpi.

KRIIiiiiiiiiiing~

Suara alarm jam beker Sakura membuat Sakura kaget dan langsung sadar dari tidurnya. Ia bangun sekitar jam lima pagi. Ia bangun pagi seperti itu karena ia mau sampai di sekolah satu setengah jam lebih cepat dari jam masuk sekolah. Karena masuk sekolah jam delapan, dan perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit, ia harus berangkat jam enam. Selama satu jam sisa, ia akan siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Pasti sudah pada bangun," pikir Sakura, kedua orang tuanya itu memang suka pada bangun pagi. Katanya sih kebiasaan di pagi hari akan membuat tubuh jadi lebih sehat.

Sakura pun langsung berganti pakaian, memakai kaos kaki putih, mengambil tas sekolah, dan turun ke bawah. Perjalanan menuju bawah terasa sepi, karena disana tidak ada orang sama sekali. Tapi saat ia sampai diruang makan, ia melihat semuanya telah siap untuk sarapan.

"Ayo dimakan. Hari ini mau berangkat pagi seperti kemarin, kan?" tanya Mebuki sambil menaruh nasi ke piring Sakura.

"Iya," Sakura duduk dibangku yang biasa ia duduki, dan mengambil lauk yang akan dimakannya nanti.

Mereka pun makan dalam suasana diam. Karena kedua orangnya kurang suka kalau makan sambil bicara, takut kesedak nantinya. Rasanya menyiksa sekali kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi kalau kita makan dengan hati-hati, semua itu tidak akan terjadi, kan?

Tadi siap-siap sudah memakan waktu lima belas menit, makan lima belas menit juga. Masih tersisa setengah jam untuk melakukan sesuatu. Apa ya? Sakura pun berjalan ke ruang tamu, ia mengambil remot TV dan menyalakannya. Pagi-pagi gini, biasanya ada film kartun yang menarik perhatian. Selama setengah jam itu, Sakura pun menonton kartun anak-anak yang dapat membuatnya sedikit tertawa.

"Aku pergi~" pamit Sakura, lalu ia memakai sepatu sekolah dan membuka pintu rumah. Ia keluar dari rumah dan menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Hati-hati," balas kedua orang tuanya.

Ia berangkat sekolah menaiki bus lagi, bisa saja nanti sebus lagi sama Sasuke. Tapi tidak mungkin ya, karena itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura langsung ke ruang OSIS. Daripada berlama-lama, mending langsung datang saja kesana. Kemungkinan besar, akan banyak tugas yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Masuk~" setelah Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk, selang beberapa detik Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Tidak menunggu lama-lama, Sasuke langsung menjelaskannya. "Karena Hari ini masih hari pertama, jadi tugas belum dilaksanakan seutuhnya. Hari ini hanya memberitahukan saja, besok baru akan dimulai." Sakura mengangguk-angguk saat mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke yang memberikan informasi itu.

"Kamu akan menggambar diukuran kertas ini," Sakura hanya bisa melihat saat Sasuke melebarkan kertas yang ternyata ukurannya lumayan besar juga.

"Besar," seru Sakura. Ukuran kertas itu bisa dibilang panjangnya dua meter dengan lebar sekitar tiga per empat meter. Dari panjangnya saja Sakura sudah kalah, benar-benar harus berusaha nih.

"Memang harus besar," Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Sakura yang tadi. Kini ia selesai melebarkan kertas itu, dan Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tulisannya apa?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Selamat da..." belum saja Sasuke selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, Sakura malah menahannya dengan mengucapkan kata 'tunggu'. Setelah Sasuke diam, langsung saja Sakura mengambil kertas dan pensil untuk mencapat kata-katanya.

"Oke~ Silakan lanjutkan," jujur saja, sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit kesal karena perkataannya ditahan seperti itu. Memperlama, padahal Sasuke masih banyak tugas lainnya.

"Selamat datang ke KHS (_Konoha Highschool_)~ Silahkan menikmati semua yang ada di sekolah ini," cukup itu saja yang diucapkan Sasuke, jadi Sakura hanya menulis itu dalam catatannya.

"Ok~" setelah selesai, Sakura memasukkan kembali pensilnya ke dalam tas dan kertas yang digunakan untuk mencatat tadi ke dalam saku.

"Kalau mau ditambahkan _created by_ terserah," Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya, membiarkan Sakura berdiri disana dan membiarkan kertas itu tergeletak di lantai.

"Yang jelas tulisan KHS (_Konoha Highschool_) harus besar. Sisanya sedang saja," diingat-ingat kata-kata Sasuke dalam otak Sakura. Tanpa dicatat, karena yang kali ini lebih gampang untuk diingat.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, Sasuke langsung saja melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Warnanya jangan terlalu cerah, kalau bisa yang gelap. Karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah misteri, jadi lebih cocok kalau warnanya juga warna yang misterius." Sakura mengangguk-angguk mendapatkan tambahan informasi dari Sasuke.

"Ada yang ditanyakan?" akhirnya Sasuke memberitakan jatah untuk Sakura bicara.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat. Karena semuanya mudah dimengerti, jadi tidak perlu ada yang ditanyakan lagi.

"Silahkan pergi," suruhan yang menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi membuatnya jadi kaget.

"Apa?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Kalau memang cuma segini doang, mendingan Sakura datang lebih siangan saja.

"Selesai sampai disini, mau ngapain terserah." ini benar-benar membuat Sakura kesal. Waktu tersisa digunakan untuk apa? Bilang kek kalau cuma begitu doang dari kemarin. Menyebalkan~

Sakura berjalan keluar dengan lesu, tidak lupa menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak berpikir, sebegitu jahatnya Sasuke sampai-sampai membuat Sakura datang pagi dan hanya begitu saja adegannya.

"Tunggu," sebuah cegahan membuat Sakura berhenti jalan. Ia menengok kembali ke arah Sasuke, "Ya?" tanyanya. Ia berpikir akan ada hal yang bisa membuat waktu satu setengah jam berlalu dengan cepat. Tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah~

"Jangan lupa tutup pintu," dan tentu ini menyiksa batin Sakura. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Masih untung menjadi dirinya, karena tugas Sasuke lebih sulit dan membosankan.

"Baiklah~" Sakura pun telah keluar dari ruang OSIS. Ia menutup pintu sesuai perintah Sasuke, '_Dikirain apaan,_' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Tempat yang bisa didatanginya sekarang hanyalah taman sekolah. Tidak ada yang lain, karena jam segini biasanya semua ruangan masih terutup. Kecuali ruang OSIS, karena ada orang didalamnya. Makanya sudah terbuka seperti itu.

"Coba saja kunci ruang klub masih ada padaku," Sakura termenung. Coba ya kalau kunci ruang klub masih ada padanya, pasti tempat itu yang akan didatanginya.

Ia pun mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan pensil dari dalam tasnya. "Coba desain dulu deh," daripada bosan, jadi Sakura akan mencoba mendesain.

Desain pertama yang dipikirkan Sakura adalah tulisan 'Selamat datang ke' diatas kiri dengan ukuran normal dan warna abu-abu. 'Silahkan menikmati dan seterusnya' itu tulisannya bergelembung dan diletakkan dibawah dengan warna putih. Tulisan KHS (_Konoha Highschool_) huruf paling besar berwarna merah diletakkan disebelah kata-kata 'Selamat datang ke' dengan jenis huruf yang mirip darah. Hiasan lainnya mungkin bintang-bintang bewarna kuning keemasan dipasang disetiap sudutnya. Ditambah kilauan cahaya yang akan bertebaran dimana-dimana dan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjalan gelombang satu garis. Yang terakhir, warna sekelilingnya tentu saja hitam.

"Mungkin lebih bagus kalau ditambah sesuatu. Apa sudah cukup ramai ya?" pemikiran Sakura memang benar, itu sudah ramai kalau dilihat-lihat. Malah mungkin ada yang harus dihilangkan.

"Kalau begitu sketsa berikutnya,"

'Selamat datang ke' bewarna hitam dengan totol-totol putih diletakkan menurun ke bawah setiap hurufnya disisi kanan. Warna sampul tentunya warna matahari terbenam, warna senja. KHS (_Konoha Highschool_) dikasih warna merah dan diletakkan ditengah-tengah kertas. 'Silahkan menikmati dan seterusnya' akan diberikan warna biru kehijauan dan diletakkan dibawah tulisan KHS (_Konoha Highschool_). Cocok tidak ya percampuran warnanya? Hiasan lainnya, ada pohon dipojok kiri dan daun-daun berterbangan. Ditambah sama hiasan bunga mawar mengelilingi pojokan.

"Tidak berlebihan kan?" pikir Sakura saat melihat sketsa keduanya selesai.

Sketsa ketiga, ternyata Sakura telah memikirkan banyak sekali sketsa dalam otaknya.

Sampul warna biru laut. 'Selamat datang ke' warna hijau susu diletakkan ditengah-tengah kertas tapi ke atas sedikit. KHS (_Konoha Highschool_) berwarna merah seperti biasanya diletakkan tepat dibawah tulisan 'Selamat datang ke'. Tapi bedanya kali ini KHS dengan (_Konoha Highschool_) akan diletakkan atas bawah. 'Silahkan menikmati dan seterusnya' warna hitam saja sudah cukup. Akan ada hiasan tiram yang akan ditimpa oleh tulisan KHS. Tambah gelembung air dan sedikit bintang-bintang. Mungkin lebih bagus kalau ada terumbu karang.

"Nuansa laut," Sakura sedikit tertawa saat melihat sketsanya sendiri.

Sketsa terakhir,

Warna sampul biru langit, secerah matahari. Mungkin memang beda dengan yang diperintahkan, tapi coba-coba saja. Ada sinar mentari disetiap pojokan. Tulisan 'Selamat datang ke' warna ungu muda diletakkan disebelah kiri atas tapi tulisannya dimiringkan. KHS (_Konoha Highschool_) berwarna merah seperti biasa diletakkan disebelah tulisan 'Selamat datang ke' yang menyamping itu. 'Silahkan menikmati dan seterusnya' warna pink tua diletakkan dibawahnya. Hiasannya pohon bunga sakura diletakkan diujung kanan, ditambah secarik kertas terbang di sisi pojok kiri bawah. Tulisan _created by_ bagus juga kalau ditaruh disana. Tapi tidak usah pakai itu segala. Tidak lupa ada kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang juga biar tambah bagus.

Sakura menatap sketsanya yang terakhir, ia berpikir-pikir bagaimana kalau membuatnya pakai aplikasi komputer.

Tulisan bergelombang ditetapkan pada tulisan 'Selamat datang ke' dengan tiga warna yang diurutkan sejajar. Diletakkan dibagian paling atas tapi tidak terlalu pojok juga. KHS bagaikan tulisan darah yang mengena jika dilihat. (_Konoha Highschool_) tentu dibawah tulisan KHS. Tulisan 'Silahkan menikmati dan seterusnya' biasa-biasa saja. Nanti dimasukkan lambang sekolah, yang lainnya juga nanti. Gambar sampulnya ya gambar gedung sekolah ini. Hiasan lainnya mungkin bintang-bintang kecil. Sederhana tapi lumayan~

"Sudahlah," mungkin Sakura merasa lelah karena daritadi menggerakkan tangannya. Jadinya ia rasa sudah cukup untuk menggambar.

Ia melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya, "Satu jam ini lumayan juga," ternyata satu jam lumayan singkat juga.

Ia melihat sekeliling, dan sudah banyak juga yang datang. Walaupun tidak ada orang yang dikenalinya saat itu. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk masuk kelas, karena jam segini kelas sudah dibuka.

"Hei~ Kelas kita akan membuat apa untuk festival sekolah nanti?" Sakura yang baru saja datang, dikagetkan dengan suara ketua kelas yang begitu menggelegar.

Ternyata memang sudah banyak yang datang. Sepertinya semua kelas pada sibuk dan membicarakan tentang festival sekolah yang akan datang. Ketua kelas kami, Inuzuka Kiba. Sifatnya hampir sama seperti Naruto-_senpai_, ia memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dibawah kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu?" seorang yang tertarik dengan hantu ini tentu akan memilih rumah hantu. Tapi mana mungkin, karena banyak anak-anak kelas yang takut sama hantu.

"Mana bisa! Yang lain?" menolak usulan pertama dengan tegas, ketua kelas memang orang yang memikirkan kesenangan teman-teman kelas yang lainnya.

"Drama?" usulan yang berikutnya membuat Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Membosankan," katanya, semuanya juga setuju kalau drama itu hal yang membosankan. Menyiapkan kostum, menghapal dialog, mencari orang yang mau memerankannya saja sudah susah. Yang lain saja! Tidak seru semuanya.

"_Cafe?_" usulan yang kali ini memang menarik, tapi Kiba yang mengetahui tentang semua kelas jadi tidak bisa mengambilnya.

Karena, "Kelas sebelah akan membuat _Cafe_," katanya dengan lesu. Ternyata hampir semua jenis sudah ada yang mau melaksanakannya dan itu membosankan.

"Jadi mau apa? Ada yang punya ide?"

Kira-kira, akan mengadakan apa ya kelas Sakura?

:::

::

:

**To Be Continue**

:

::

:::

Yahuuu~ Chapter enam pun telah berakhir. Supernaturalnya pun masih kurang berasa juga, tapi dibiarkan mengalir saja lah. Di chapter berikutnya aku akan mencoba menuliskan seusatu tentang mitos kedua. Bagi yang penasaran ikuti terus _fic _ini ya~

Terima kasih atas _review_ kalian di chapter sebelumnya. Berikan pendapat dan penilaian kalian tentang _fic_ ini didalam kotak review ya.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya~

**Thanks To:**

**- hanazono yuri**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- Erika Liana19**

**- Lyn kuromuno**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter tujuh _update_! Aku akan memberitahukan sebuah informasi, kalau saat ini _fic_ ini sudah selesai dalam pembuatan chapter delapan belas. Memang panjang, kalau ada yang mau mengundurkan diri membaca tidak apa. Aku juga pernah merasakan yang namanya bosan karena chapternya kepanjangan. Dan aku sudah menetapkan, chapter akhir ada di chapter dua puluh.

Terima kasih atas _review_ para pembaca di chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah mau membaca _fic _ini.

Ini untuk **Lyn Kuromuno** yang tidak _login_: belum terasa _romance_-nya ya? Nanti ada waktunya kok.

::

::

::

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

**Genre: **Supernatural & Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Judul dan _genre_ tidak nyambung dengan cerita, Alur kecepatan, dan lain lain.

**Rated: **Teen

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Kelas kita mau membuat apa?"

Aku yang baru datang tentu saja tertarik dengan hal ini. Jadi aku pun mencoba memberikan ide apa yang ada didalam pikiranku saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau mencari sang Putri atau Pangeran?" semua jadi terdiam dan menghadap ke arahku. Memangnya ucapanku ada yang aneh?

"Ha?" dengan wajah-wajah heran pun Kiba melihatku juga. Sepertinya semua penasaran dengan apa yang kuucapkan tadi.

Baiklah~ Aku akan menjelaskannya. Aku pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, "Yah~ Putri atau Pangeran akan berkeliling sekolah, tapi ia harus bersembunyi juga. Nanti dikasih _clue_ hanya satu saja untuk menemukan mereka. Misalkan, _clue_nya itu sesuatu yang dipakai sang Putri atau Pangeran. Contohnya, jepitan tujuh warna atau ikat kepala berkilau dan tajam." jelasku sampai pada depan kelas. Aku berdiri disana, untuk beberapa penjelasan berikutnya.

"Artinya?" tanya Kiba kemudian. Ia melihatku dengan wajah tidak mengerti, jujur wajahnya saat itu imut-imut. Mirip seperti anak anjing~

"Artinya jepitan bewarna pelangi, bukan maksudnya pakai tujuh jepitan dengan warna yang berbeda. Lalu ikat kepala bukan yang terbuat dari benda berkilau dan tajam. Tapi maksdunya ikat kepala dengan gambar pedang sebagai hiasannya." jujur saja aku tertarik dengan permainan ini. Ide yang entah kenapa muncul tiba-tiba di otakku ini menuntunku untuk menjelaskannya pada mereka agar mereka mengerti dan juga setuju.

"Boleh juga," ucap Kiba mengangguk-angguk. Kuliahat dirinya menyeringai dan menghantupkan kedua tangannya di meja guru, "Bagaimana semuanya!?" tanyanya berteriak dengan semangat.

"Setuju!" tentu ini membuatku senang. Ideku dapat diterima, dan "Kita buat permainan ini menjadi permainan yang semenarik mungkin!" ditambah dengan ketua kelas yang seperti ini mungkin akan lebih menarik perhatian.

"Terus hadianya apa?" sekarang kami akan memikirkan hadiahnya. Kalau ada permainan, pasti ada hadiahnya. Mana mungkin tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, kan?

Makanya hal ini harus dipikirkan juga, kalau perlu secepatnya. Karena hari ini akan dibagikan kertas formulir kelas saat acara festival sekolah nanti. Jadi harus dipikirkan sekarang~

Itu yang kudengar saat aku sedikit menempelkan telingaku pada pintu saat mau masuk ke ruang OSIS. Untuk memastikan apakah ruangan itu aman atau tidak. Saat itu aku mendengar Sasuke-_kun_ sedang menelpon dengan seseorang tentang hal itu.

"Mungkin uang tunai," jawaban dari salah satu murid kelas langsung saja ditolak oleh Kiba. "Mana bisa! Uang itu biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada istimewa-nya." memang hadiah itu kurang menarik, tapi mungkin dapat digunakan juga.

"Tiket game gratis?" usulan dari yang lainnya membuat Kiba berpikir sesaat. "Tidak mungkin," jawabnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Lalu apa?" tanya murid-murid lainnya, mereka sudah bingung dengan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan pada pemenang nanti.

Kulihat Kiba menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagunya. Seperti detektif saja~

"Ciuman dari sang Putri atau Pangeran?!" teriakkan Ino-_chan_ membuat semuanya diam seketika, "Setuju!" dan teriakkan yang menggelegar ini membuat semuanya tertarik.

"Hadiah apaan tuh? Ganti!" tapi tetap saja ketua kelas kami menolak. Sebenarnya aku juga menolak, tidak mungkin hadiahnya itu. Mencari sekuat tenaga, kalau hadiahnya ciuman percuma saja dong. Lagian, mana mungkin ciuman mereka mau dikasih ke sembarang orang.

"Kalau mereka tidak suka pasti tidak ada yang mau ikutan," jelasku, itulah yang menyebabkan aku tidak menyukai hadiah ciuman tersebut. Kasihan juga kan yang jadi putri sama pangeran nanti. Dasar Ino-_chan_ pikiran dewasa~

"Lalu apa dong?" tanya Kiba. Sepertinya Kiba suda menyerah, Kiba sudah kehabisan ide sepertinya. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan ide untuk hadiahnya juga sih. Mungkin ide ini menarik~

"Bagaimana kalau bekal dari murid perempuan dari kelas kita. Tidak susah, kan? Lalu apa kek dari laki-laki," ide keibu-ibuan Hinata memang tidak terlalu susah, dan dapat diterima oleh murid perempuan kelas kami.

"Boleh juga, lagian lumayan dapat bekal banyak gitu." Kiba pun setuju dengan apa yang diusulkan oleh Hinata, tapi aku masih kurang setuju.

Tapi kenapa Kiba langsung menyetujuinya ya? Apa mungkin karena Kiba menyukai Hinata, makanya langsung disetujui. Itu curang tuh namanya~

"Kalau laki-laki mungkin mentraktir satu permainan di _game central_." yang ini juga dapat disetujui oleh semua murid laki-laki, tapi aku juga masik kurang tertarik.

"Boleh juga itu!" Kiba pun juga setuju dengan yang satu ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tertarik dengan hadiah yang kupikirkan ini!

"Bolehkah aku memberikan pendapat?" tanyaku mengangkat sebelah tanganku, dan aku pun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Tiket pasangan," ucapanku yang singkat ini membuat semuanya bingung. "Tiket pasangan?" tanya mereka secara bersamaan.

"Kan ada tuh~ Tiket pasangan yang dijual di taman bermain Konoha _Land_. Yang menjadi juara, akan mendapat tiket pasangan itu secara gratis. Setiap anak kumpulkan lima belas ribu, kelas kita kan jumlahnya dua puluh. Jadi jumlahnya lumayan tuh, tiga ratus ribu. Harga Tiketnya kan seratus lima puluh ribu, sisa seratus lima puluh ribu sebagai hadiah tambahan." inilah ideku saat ini, entah nanti disetujui atau tidak. Tapi menurutku, ini sudah lumayan menarik dari pada yang tadi-tadi.

"Menarik juga, itu saja kalau begitu!" seruan Kiba menutup sesi pemikiran apa yang akan dilakukan disaat festival sekolah nanti.

Setelah itu, kelas kami mendapatkan kertas formulir keikutsertaan kelas kami dalam mengisi acara festival sekolah. Tugas yang itu, serahkan saja pada ketua kelas.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggilan itu membuatku mengarahkan pandangan ke arah suara tersebut. Ternyata Ino-_chan_ memanggilku sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dan berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatku yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk membaca sesuatu.

"Baca mitos yang kedua yuk~ Aku mau membuktikan yang sekarang," yang satu ini aku juga tertarik, jadi langsung aku menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Boleh," jawabku setelah aku duduk dan mereka pun membuka dimana letak mitos kedua.

**Mitos II ~ Putri Yang Menghilang**

**Tempat: Sekolah**

**Waktu: Permainan Temukan Putri atau Pangeran dalam Festival Sekolah.**

**Mitos: Temukan sang putri yang sedang menyamar. Hanya orang-orang yang sudah terdaftar saja yang terlibat dalam mitos ini.**

**Hasil:**

**A. Tidak menemukan sang putri.**

**B. Menemukan sang putri.**

**Arti:**

**A. Walaupun tidak menemukan, setidaknya kamu akan mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang berharga bagimu.**

**B. Bahaya! Sebaiknya jangan temukan sang putri. Kalau tidak, nyawamu terancam dalam bahaya. Putri disini, adalah Putri Nasib Buruk.**

"Hei~ Mitos apaan nih? Masa menemukan sang putri nyawanya malah jadi dalam bahaya. Putri nasib buruk," Ino-_chan_ yang tidak terlalu suka dengan apa yang tertulis di mitos kedua langsung saja memberikan komentar.

"Jangan-jangan ini berhubungan sama permainan yang telah kuusulkan tadi," dan baru saja aku ingat, bahwa usulan yang kuberikan tadi adalah sama persis dengan yang tertulis di buku! Kenapa bisa?

"Ha?" sepertinya Ino-_chan_ yang belum tanggapan perlu dijelaskan ulang.

"Kelas ini kan membuat acara seperti itu," jelasku sekali lagi, dan yang kali ini tepat sudah membuat Ino-_chan _mengetahuinya.

"Benar! Ini berbahaya. Yang jadi putri harus pandai bersembunyi nih," seru Hinata-_chan_ kemudian. Hinata-_chan_ benar, yang menjadi putri benar-benar harus pandai bersembunyi agar tidak ada nyawa satu orang pun yang dalam bahaya.

"Aku harus memenangkan tes pemilihan putri," aku yang memberikan usul, maka harus aku yang bertanggung jawab. Aku harus menjadi sang putri, dan aku harus pandai bersembunyi.

"Ha?" tapi sepertinya Ino-_chan_ juga tidak tahu kalau untuk menjadi sang putri ada tesnya.

"Putri yang terpilih adalah orang yang memenangkan tes. Tesnya adalah bermain petak umpet, yang terakhir ditemukan akan menjadi sang putri." jelasku, aku memberitahukan hal ini ke Kiba juga belum lama setelah Kiba menerima selebaran kertas dari anak OSIS.

"Aku tidak mau kalau nyawa orang lain terancam gara-gara menemukan sang putri." oleh karena itu, aku harus memenangkan permainan ini. Aku harus menjadi sang putri, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa semua orang. Tes pemilihan putri yang akan diadakan seminggu kemudian, aku harus memenangkannya.

"Kalau begitu, seminggu lagi kau harus berusaha. Tiga bulan lagi bertepatan dengan acara itu berlangsung, kau harus lebih berusaha lagi." kedua temanku ini pun mendukungku, aku pasti akan berusaha sekuat tenanga.

"Iya,"

Ranking, papan penyambut tamu, menjadi sang putri. Harus kudapatkan nilai terbaik untuk ulangan nanti! Menghasilkan papan penyambut tamu yang bagus, dan menjadi putri yang pandai bersembunyi.

'_Sepertinya hari ini aku belum sms Inu-chan. Sms dulu ah~_' aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Padahal aku lagi banyak tugas seperti ini, tapi rasanya mau sekali bercerita dengannya.

Aku mengambil ponselku. Aku sangat suka sekali kirim sms ke Inu-_chan_. Pasti setelah memberitahukan padanya, hatiku terasa lebih tenangan. Padahal aku lagi ada masalah, tapi sepertinya dia akan membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah. Karena dia selalu memberikan kata-kata yang selalu merubah perasaanku.

_Inu-chan~ Jahat sekali tahu orang itu! Masa menyuruh aku menunggu satu setengah jam tidak melakukan apa-apa? Tapi lumayan sih, waktu itu pun kugunakan untuk mendesain tugasku. Saat ini kelas kami sudah menentukan apa yang akan kami lakukan saat festival. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau apa yang kupikirkan itu akan membuat orang lain dalam bahaya. Jadi saat ini, aku harus bertanggung jawab~ Aku akan berjuang! Dukung aku Inu-chan!_

Setelah selesai, aku pun mengirimnya pada Inu-_chan_. Terkirim~

"_Sms masuk~_" suara itu membuatku melihat pada asal suaranya. Suara itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Mungkin Inu-_chan _juga dapat sms seperti dia~

"Pegangin dulu dong," aku melihat ketua kelas menyerahkan kertas tadi pada Shino. Ia memegang ponsel, sepertinya ada sms yang masuk. Kok bisa pas-pasan ya? Kejadian langka nih~

"Makasih," beberapa menit kemudian, Kiba mengambil kertas itu kembali. Ia pergi meninggalkan kelas kami dan meninggalkan rasa penasaran padaku.

"Ada sms~" balasan dari Inu-_chan_ membuyarkan lamunanku. Cepat sekali Inu-_chan_ membalasnya~ Aku pun langsung membaca sms darinya,

_Wah~ Jahat juga ya. Tapi itu mungkin karena kamu kecepatan datangnya. Biasanya kan pengawalan tidak langsung memulai tugas, jadi waktunya sedikit. Tapi apa yang kamu maksud bahaya? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kamu harus berjuang ya, Haru-chan. Aku mendukungmu~_

Balasan dari Inu-_chan_ memang membuatku bersemangat. Tapi kalau aku sms seperti itu, menggangu tidak ya? Kalau dilihat dari dirinya yang sering membalas, sepertinya tidak.

Aku memang harus berusaha~

:

::

:::

**The Power of Six Sense: Love Story**

**Chapter 7**

:::

::

:

"Lihat, kelas 1-A mengadakan apa." Sasuke membuyarkan pembicaraan kedua temannya. Naruto dan Sai yang sedang asyik bicara pun menatap kertas yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

Sai sedikit menyipitkan matanya, "Temukan Sang Putri atau Pangeran?" bacanya secara perlahan.

"Menarik juga~ Hadiahnya juga tuh!" Naruto juga tertarik dengan apa yang dibuat oleh kelas 1-A, apalagi hadiahnya. Naruto jadi kepikiran untuk mengikuti permainan tersebut.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa mitos kedua?" Sasuke yang melihat reaksi keduanya seperti tertarik begitu jadi bertanya mengenai mitos kedua.

Tidak tahu ya mitos kedua? Bukankah itu bahaya? Makanya sampai saat ini tidak ada yang pernah menyetujui kalau ada acara begituan.

"Tahu," Sai dan Naruto menjawab secara bersamaan. Mereka tahu kok, tapi rasanya sudah waktunya untuk memberikan izin. Masa sih sudah selama itu tidak dilakukan juga? Memangnya mau menolak berapa banyak lagi?

"Diberi izin, kah?" Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri menanyakan pada kedua temannya.

"Kasih saja," jawaban Sai membuat Sasuke sedikit memberikan izin juga. Sai telah memberikan izin pada permainan ini. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"Iya, pasti mereka akan memilih pesembunyi terhebat." Naruto pun setuju, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberikan izin pada kelas itu untuk mengadakan acara ini.

Pasti akan aman-aman saja~

"Oke," Sasuke menyiapkan cap sekolah yang menyatakan memberikan izin atas acara tersebut yang tersimpan didalam loker mejanya.

"Beri cap sekarang!" Naruto yang mulai tertarik dengan apa yang akan diadakan murid-murid kelas pun duduk didepan Sasuke.

"Udah," Sasuke pun meletakkan cap itu disebelah tangannya. Ia melihat Sai yang juga duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka, akhirnya tiba juga." Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, ia melihat kedua temannya yang tersenyum ragu-ragu.

"Iya, sudah waktunya untuk diberikan izin." ucap Sai ditambah dengan senyuman yang biasanya ia keluarkan.

"Pasti seru," balas Naruto dengan senyum-senyum yang tampak bercahaya bagi Hinata. Senyuman itu, dinamakan senyuman mentari oleh Hinata.

"Mudah-mudahan, semuanya selamat." doa dari Sasuke, membuat semuanya agak tegang. Bahaya juga kalau sampai ada yang menemukan sang putri, nyawanya bisa terancam.

"Itu sudah pasti," Sai dan Naruto yakin, orang yang menjadi putri pasti orang yang benar-benar terpilih.

"Sekarang lihat dari kelas 1-B," Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas yang telah ditulis oleh 1-B, dan mata Naruto seperti bersinar-sinar begitu.

"_Cafe Bikini_? Wah~" pikiran Naruto langsung saja melayang, sesaat muncul wajah Hinata, pikiran itu langsung hilang entah kemana.

"Nuansa pantai katanya," sedangkan Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja dengan yang namanya bikini itu langsung memberitahukan apa yang tadi diucapkan oleh ketua kelas 1-B.

"Boleh," bagi Sai, pasti semuanya boleh. Jadinya apapun jenisnya, apapun modelnya, boleh-boleh saja bagi Sai.

"Menyegarkan mata gitu ya?" Sasuke yang berpendapat bahwa itulah pemikiran kedua temannya langsung memberi cap.

"Dari kelas 1-C rumah hantu barat, kelas 1-D drama Romeo dan Cinderella, dan dari kelas 1-E mengadakan lomba foto-foto _Cosplayer._" baca Sasuke satu-satu, sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Kecuali dari yang kelas 1-A itu, bagaikan mengajak Sasuke berantem.

"Beri cap semuanya," Sasuke langsung men-cap semua kertas itu saat mendengar kedua temannya setuju-setuju saja.

"Kelas 2-A tidak memberikan apa-apa ya?" tanya Sasuke, ia ingin tahu tentang kelasnya sendiri.

"Tidak~" jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Pada sibuk semua," jawaban Sai lebih jelas dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas setelah itu~

"Kelas 2-B stand meramal dengan _cafe_ ringan, kelas 2-C pemameran busana, kelas 2-D membuat prakarya tangan, kelas 2-E melukis wajah. Beri cap semuanya ya," setelah Sasuke mengucapkan semua itu, ia langsung memberikan cap tanda setuju dengan semuanya.

"Kelas tiga tidak memberikan apa-apa ya?" tanya Naruto malas-malas, ia memainkan kursinya sendiri ke depan dan ke belakang agar tidak terlalu merasakan bosan.

"Sudah tidak diperbolehkan," jawab Sasuke, buktinya kelas tiga saja sudah tidak diperbolehkan ikut OSIS. Fokus pada ujian nasional katanya.

"Sepertinya semua pada semangat," ucap Sai saat melihat singkat pada jendela yang menggambarkan jelas kalau murid-murid kelas satu sedang olahraga.

"Bagus dong," balas Naruto tidak kalah semangatnya, "Anak zaman sekarang tuh harus pada bersemangat!" serunya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sisa menunggu papan menyambut tamu," Sai menatap Sasuke, "Hasilnya tergantung perasaan dia," komennya setelah itu.

"Aku tahu," Sasuke yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Sai langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Tatapan wajah Sai itu, bagaikan tatapan mayat hidup!

"Jangan buat menangis lho," Naruto pun memberikan masukan, karena ia tahu kalau gadis yang menangis itu dampaknya parah banget.

"Aku tahu,"

"Eh ya, gimana caranya kamu meminta Sakura_-chan_ untuk menjadi pembuat papan penyambut tamu?" Naruto yang penasaran dengan tingkah Sasuke saat meminta Sakura untuk membuat itu pun bertanya.

Setahunya, Sasuke itu tipe orang yang memaksa kalau sampai orang itu tidak mau. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, yang penting keinginannya itu harus tercapai.

"Hanya bilang, kamu yang akan membuat papan penyambut tamu untuk festival sekolah bulan Juni nanti." jawab Sasuke secara padat, singkat, dan jelas. Tapi masih dapat dimengerti oleh Sai dan Naruto.

"Responnya?" tanya Sai kemudian.

"Mengucapkan 'Ha?' dengan tidak percaya," Naruto dan Sai kaget saat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan itu. Mereka jadi membayangkannya sendiri.

"Dapat kubayangkan,"

::

::

::

"Sakura-_chan~_" Ino memanggil Sakura saat mereka sedang makan siang di lapangan sekolah.

"Ya?" Sakura merespon seperti itu, dan ia meletakkan sumpit yang tadi dikenakannya diatas tempat bekalnya.

"Tadi pagi ngapain sama Sasuke?" apa yang dipenasarkan oleh Ino dari tadi akhirnya terungkap juga.

"Hanya pengawalan saja," Ino yang awalnya berpikir kalau Sakura akan merahasiakannya, malah langsung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit mengorek~

"Maksudnya?" tapi Ino yang tidak mengerti maksud dengan yang diucapkan oleh Sakura malah bertanya seperti itu.

"Hanya dikasih tahu ukuran kertas, dan harus seperti apa yang digambarkan disana." jelas Sakura lebih _detail_ lagi, dan Ino pun mengerti sekarang.

"Berapa lama?" setelah Ino mendapatkan jawaban, kini giliran Hinata yang bertanya. Karena ia juga penasaran dengan kejadian-kejadian apa saja yang telah mereka alami disana.

"Sebentar," setelah menjawab itu, Sakura menghela napasnya. Menurut Hinata dan Ino, Sakura mengalami hal yang tidak mengenakkan disana.

Sambil memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya, Ino tetap bertanya pada Sakura. "Datang jam berapa?" semua jenis pertanyaan akan dilontarkan padanya agar ia mengetahui semuanya.

"Satu setengah jam lebih cepat," dari sana Ino terbatuk-batuk, mungkin karena Ino kaget. Ia meminum minumannya dan menatap Sakura, "Ha!? Jadi waktu sisa digunakan untuk apa?" tanya Ino.

"Men_desain_~" jawab Sakura singkat, ia mengambil sumpit yang tadi diletakkannya tadi. Ia akan melanjutkan memakan makanan yang tersisa didalam kotak bekalnya.

"Boleh lihat?" pertanyaan Hinata tentu akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak ingin didengarnya. "Tidak," pasti Sakura akan menjawab itu setiap ada yang mau melihat hasil _desain_ belum jadi miliknya.

"Pelit~" sindir Ino, tapi Sakura tidak peduli dengan sindiran itu sama sekali. Yang penting tetap bergelut pada pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kalian kan bisa lihat saat festival nanti," mereka kan memang bisa melihat hasil jadinya saat festival nanti. Lebih enak melihat yang sudah jadi kan dibandingkan dengan yang masih setengah-setengah.

"Masih lama," Ino menutup kotak bekalnya, "Bersabar saja ya," dan Sakura pun menutup bekalnya yang sudah kosong.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga. Mumpung saat itu istirahat digunakan, jadi boleh makan saat pelajaran olahraga.

"Haruno Sakura~ Yamanaka Ino~" mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, Ino langsung terburu-buru.

"Eh! Sekarang giliran kita buat lari nih~" katanya sambil cepat-cepat memasukkan kotak bekalnya ke dalam tas kecil miliknya.

"Oke~ Aku pasti menang," dengan pedenya, Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memukulnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sakura-_chan_ kepedeean," mereka berdua berjalan ke lapangan, dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Lari!" dengan kecepatannya, mereka pun berlari dengan gesitnya. Diakhiri dengan Ino yang berlari dibelakang Sakura.

"Tuh kan, aku kan cepat." Sakura memuji dirinya sendiri, dan Ino menghela napasnya. "Iya deh~" Ino setuju-setuju saja dengan yang diomongkan oleh Sakura. Suatu saat pasti Ino akan berhasil mengejar langkah kaki Sakura saat lomba lari nanti.

Sakura dan Ino melihat Hinata yang berjalan mengarah mereka, "Ini minumannya," Hinata menyodorkan dua gelas minuman segar pada Sakura dan Ino.

"_Arigatou_ Hinata-_chan~_" Sakura dan Ino mengucapkan terima kasih secara bersamaan, begitu pula saat menerima minuman dari Hinata.

Ketiganya duduk ditempat semula, "Hinata-_chan _kenapa tidak lari?" tanya Sakura. Setelah itu ia meminum minumannya, walaupun Sakura sedikit tidak merasa haus.

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak kuat," jawab Hinata. Mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata, memprediksi Ino bahwa Hinata sedang mengalami sakit ringan.

"Katanya tes pemilihan Putri atau Pangeran seminggu lagi ya?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tidak mau kalau yang lainnya mengorek-ngorek tentang sakit apa yang diderita Hinata saat itu.

"Iya," jawab Sakura, ia menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong ke sebelah kakinya.

"Itu petak umpet, kan?" tanya Ino kemudian, ia masih belum menghabiskan minumannya. Jadi Ino memegang gelas yang masih berisi air itu didalam genggamannya.

"Iya," kembali Sakura menjawab, ia melihat kedua temannya yang sepertinya masih belum mengetahui apapun.

"Semua murid kelas 1-A ikut serta?" tanya Hinata, ia melihat Sakura yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Semua perempuan di kelas ini akan bersembunyi, dan semua pria akan mencarinya. Yang ketemu paling akhir akan menjadi putri. Untuk menjadi sang Pangeran kebalikannya~" jelas Sakura.

Mendapatkan penjelasan dari Sakura tentu membuat Hinata sedikit takut. Apalagi bagi Hinata yang tidak pandai bersembunyi, pasti akan langsung menjadi orang pertama yang ditemukan.

"Kalau dihitung-hitung, murid kita kan ada empat dua puluh orang. Sepuluh perempuan dan sepuluh laki-laki, kan?" tanya Ino, mungkinkah Ino sedang memikirkan sesuatu jadinya ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti ada tahu," ucapan Ino yang singkat-singkat tidak jelas ini membuat Sakura dan Hinata penasaran.

"Ada apanya?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata secara bersamaan. Keduanya menatap Ino yang tersenyum-senyum geli.

"Acara menari di kelas, saat festival sekolah selesai." Ino tidak bisa membayangkan dengan siapa nanti dirinya akan menari nantinya. Tapi pikirin saja yang sekarang, jangan pikirkan yang belum datang.

"Tahu gak?" pertanyaan dari Ino membuat Sakura menghela napasnya. Kali ini Ino banyak informasi yang sepertinya kurang penting. Tapi yang kali ini tidak sesuai yang dipikirkan olehmu lho.

"Di kelas ini ada yang menyukai Hinata-_chan_," Sakura yang awalnya tidak antusiasan, jadi sangat antusias untuk mengikuti percakapan ini.

Sedangkan Hinata yang tidak percayaan, "Benarkah?" hanya dapat berkomentar seperti itu. Hinata saja tidak tahu, kenapa Ino dapat mengetahuinya.

"Siapa?" Sakura yang penasaran dengan orang yang menyukai Hinata pun langsung bertanya siapa orangnya.

"Hinata-_chan_ tidak boleh tahu," tentu jawaban Ino membuat Hinata cemberut. Masa dirinya sendiri tidak boleh tahu? Ia kan juga penasaran dengan orangnya. Agar suatu saat ia bisa bilang, bahwa sudah ada orang lain yang disayanginya.

Ino berbisik pada Sakura, begitu kaget Sakura sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menahan mulutnya sendiri. "Kiba!?" teriakkan ini tentu terdengar sampai telinga Hinata.

"Ha!?" teriak Hinata tidak percayaan.

"Ketahuan kan~ Sakura-_chan_ sih," omel Ino, ia menyenggol Sakura dengan sikutnya. Sakura hanya bisa meminta maaf karena akhirnya diketahui oleh Hinata.

"Kok bisa?" Hinata yang masih tidak percayaan pun bertanya seperti itu. Masa Kiba menyukai dirinya? Yang benar saja!?

"Aku pernah melihatnya menatapmu dari kejauhan," Hinata tidak enak diri saat mendengarkan cerita dari Ino. Itulah rasanya merasakan perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, semuanya pun pernah merasakannya.

"Menatap seperti itu belum pasti kan," mengelak ucapan Ino, Hinata berusaha agar membuat Ino yakin kalau sebenarnya pemikiran Ino tentang Kiba yang menyukainya itu salah.

"Tapi tatapannya jadi kesal saat Naruto muncul," Hinata kaget, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan kesal laki-laki saat sedang jatuh cinta.

"Saat tidak ada Naruto, tatapan penuh cinta yang dipancarkan olehnya." Hinata terdiam, ia melihat Kiba yang sedang asyik bermain sepak bola dengan yang lainnya.

"Kamu baru tahu ya?" tanya Ino sambil melihat Hinata yang termenung. "Iya, aku tidak pernah menyangkanya." ucap Hinata dan menghela napasnya setelah itu.

"Jadi gimana tuh?" tanya Sakura, biasanya Hinata akan langsung mendatangkan orang tersebut dan menolaknya. Kasihan sekali~ Tapi itulah yang harus dilakukan, agar semua orang tidak jauh lebih sakit lagi. Jangan sampai, cintanya melebihi orang yang dicintai Hinata.

"Akan kutanyakan besok," itulah tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungannya nanti dengan Kiba. Yang penting masalah selesai, itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Bocah _tsundere _gitu mana mungkin ngaku," celotehan Ino yang begitu saja membuat Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Ha? _Tsundere_?" Apa maksudnya dengan_ tsundere_? Jangan bilang kalau Kiba itu jenis laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam tipe tersebut? Jarang-jarang sekali itu yang ada~

"Iya~ Dia itu tipe laki-laki _tsundere_ tahu. Baru tahu ya?" tanya Ino, Ino memang mengenali semua jenis laki-laki ya. Sayangnya dia sendiri tidak mengenal tipe laki-laki yang disukainya.

"Merhatiinnya Naruto doang sih~" membuat Hinata memerahlah yang mau dilakukannya sekarang, dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Ada satu lagi," ucapan Ino membuat Sakura dan Hinata terfokus pada Ino kembali.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Sakura tidak antusias kembali, ia lagi tidak mau mendengarkan apapun. Ia sedang bosan~

"Ada yang suka sama Sakura-_chan_ dari kelas 1-B" Sakura yang awalnya diam-diam saja, jadi syok setengah mati.

"Ha?!" teriaknya tidak percayaan. Sama seperti Hinata, hanya saja Sakura sedikit lebih berlebihan. Mungkin karena baru kali ini ia tahu kalau ada orang yang menyukainya selain kedua orang tuanya dan teman-temannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran, ia pun akan bersikap sama seperti Hinata nanti. Ia akan menolak laki-laki tersebut karena alasan, dia bukanlah orang yang ada dihatinya sekarang.

"Anak murid kesayangan Guy-_sensei_," jawab Ino dengan asyiknya, sedangkan Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Lee?!" masa Lee? Orang itu tidak mungkin lah menyukai Sakura. Masa sih?

"Iya," jawab Ino sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kedua kepalanya, tidak lupa menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Kalau gitu kapan-kapan aku akan datang menemuinya," inilah keputusan yang diambil oleh Sakura. Sama seperti Hinata, tapi sedikit berbeda. Hinata kan menolak karena alasan sudah memiliki orang yang disayang. Kalau Sakura, menolak karena alasan hatinya belum bartaut pada siapapun.

"Bagaimana persaaan Ino-_chan_?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Ino tidak mengerti, ia menatap Hinata heran-heran.

"Perasaan apa maksudnya?" tanya Ino memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan.

"Perasaanku kan hanya untuk Naruto-_kun._ Kalau Ino-_chan_ bagaimana?" penjelasan yang ini membuat Ino mengerti. Kalau ditanya soal perasaan sih, tentu saja Ino sudah memiliki jawabannya.

"Tentu saja perasaanku untuk Sai seorang," jawabnya dengan perasaan bahagia dan tersenyum. Untuk saat ini, orang yang selalu ada dalam pikiran Ino adalah Sai seorang. Jadi apa salahnya kalau perasaannya untuk Sai sekarang.

"Kalau Sakura-_chan_?" pertanyaan dari Hinata pada Sakura membuat Sakura tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Perasaanku tidak untuk siapa-siapa," mendengar pengakuan dari Sakura membuat Ino dan Hinata heran. Bukannya perasaan Sakura itu untuk Sasuke? Masa Sakura tidak mengakuinya sih?

"Tidak salah?"

"Itu tidak salah," jeda sementara ini membuat Ino dan Hinata penasaran. Perasaan Sakura ini lah, yang membuat keduanya khawatir.

"Perasaanku, belum ada yang memilikinya."

:::

::

:

**To Be Continue**

:

::

:::

Chapter tujuh kembali bersambung. Aku tidak tahu chapter ini aneh atau tidak. Mudah-mudahan kalian menyukainya. Berikan_ review _kalian di kotak _review_ yang ada dibawah~

**Thanks To:**

**- nasyachoco**

**- hanazono yuri**

**- marukocan**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- uzunaruseka**

**- Lyn kuromuno**

_Jaa~_

V

V

V


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter delapan _update_! Chapter yang kali ini update lebih cepat karena aku ingin. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca _fic _daku yang aneh ini.

Semoga kalian menyukai chapter delapan ini.

Untuk** Lyn kuromune **yang tidak _login_: Senasib? Dia tau kamu tapi kamunya tak dianggap? Jahat sekali~ #plak.. Kalau gitu suruh dia jangan senyum ke kamu lagi~ #dihajar.. Itu sih memang bakalan begitu. Kalau kita melihat dia senyum terus, bisa-bisa rasanya makin besar. Untungnya saat ini belum ada orang yang kusukai~

Sasuke itu kan kelas 2, mana mungkin jadi pangeran di permainan anak kelas 1. Sudah pasti orang terpilihlah yang akan menjadi pangeran dan putri dalam permainan itu.

::

::

::

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

**Genre: **Supernatural & Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Judul dan _genre_ tidak nyambung dengan cerita, Alur kecepatan, dan lain lain.

**Rated: **Teen

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Ini~" dengan beraninya, aku menyerahkan buku sketsa yang hanya aku saja yang bisa melihatnya. Orang didepanku ini hanya beruntung saja, karena aku juga perlu pendapatnya.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua pertemuan kami. Kali ini aku datangnya lebih telat dari kemarin, takutnya nanti aku malah menunggu lagi. Di hari kedua ini aku akan menunjukkan beberapa sketsa pada Sasuke-_kun_. Mungkin saja ada yang menarik perhatiannya nanti.

Kemarin aku juga sudah belajar, yang kupelajari lumayan masuk ke otak. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini akan memperbagus nilai aku nantinya. Lalu mendapatkan ketiga tiket yang dijanjikan mereka! Yahuuu~

"Sehari sudah membuat lima desain. Boleh juga," komentar positif yang diberikannya tentu membuatku sedikit semangat. Sasuke-_kun_ memujiku gitu lho! Tapi itu memuji atau apa ya? Sudahlah~

'_Sakura-chan hebat ya!_' walaupun tidak akan seperti dulu, tapi aku sudah cukup bahagia. Tapi apa yang membuat sifatnya berubah sampai seperti itu ya? Itulah yang menjadi misteri sampai sekarang.

"Desain ketiga diambil," tunggu dulu! Cepat sekali Sasuke-_kun_ mengambil keputusan. Tapi kan itu berbeda dengan nuansa sekolah dan apa yang telah ditetapkan oleh Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa diambil? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!

"Nuansa laut? Beda jauh sekali~" pernyataan singkatku membuat Sasuke-_kun_ menyernyitkan matanya. Apa ia kurang suka dengan apa yang kuucapkan tadi? Tapi memang berbeda dengan nuansa sekolah, kan? Kalau begitu ngapain tadi aku bikin itu ya? Haaa~

"Tidak setuju? Kalau begitu desain pertama saja yang diambil," mengubah keputusan? Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke-_kun_ itu dapat dengan cepat merubah keputusannya.

Kalau seperti ini kan aku jadi bingung sendiri. "Ha?" keputusan mana yang sebenarnya dipilih olehnya? Desain mana yang lebih menarik perhatiannya? Kok rasanya Sasuke-_kun_ itu orangnya tidak dapat mengambil keputusan yang tepat ya?

"Tidak setuju juga? Desain empat saja kalau begitu," aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Yang mana yang dipilih? Kenapa jadi semua yang dipilih seperti itu.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya," aku yang mencoba mengelak malah membuat Sasuke-_kun_ merubah keputusannya kembali. Apa Sasuke-_kun _benar-benar bimbang seperti ini?

"Oke! Desain dua," dengan wajah datarnya, kutatap ia dengan geregetan. Aku saja sampai mengepalkan kedua tanganku yang sepertinya bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke-_senpai_!" teriakkanku membuat Sasuke_-kun_ melihat ke arahku. Wajah heran-herannya terpancar di wajah kerennya, aku saja sampai terpana melihatnya.

"Lalu?" pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Lagian aku juga tidak boleh berlama-lama menatap wajah keren itu. Bisa-bisa aku terpikat dan jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya pada dia.

"Sasuke-_senpai_ lebih suka yang mana?" dengan malu-malu kutanyakan ini padanya. Mudah-mudahan saja mendapatkan respon yang baik darinya.

"Kalau dibilang suka sih, aku suka semuanya." Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ menyukai semua desain milikku. Tapi kalau semuanya yang dipilih, bakalan repot. Masa bikin limadesain sekaligus?

"Yang cocok?" tapi yang kami cari adalah desain yang cocok dengan nuansa sekolah ini. Kalau menurutku sih,desain pertama yang paling cocok.

"Yang cocok ya mungkin desain pertama," pemikiranku dengannya ternyata sama. Tapi aku berpikir,_ desain _ini masih ada yang kurang.

"Berarti yang pertama saja diambil?" tapi mungkin aku juga harus menyetujui keputusan yang diambil oleh Sasuke-_kun_ sebagai ketua OSIS sekolah ini.

"Tidak," jawaban tidak dari Sasuke-_kun_ malah membuatku tambah bingung. Jadi sebenarnya yang mana yang mau diambil!?

"Kalau bisa semuanya dipadukan menjadi satu," jujur kata-katanya itu tidak membuatku mengerti.

"Ha?" kembali respon seperti inilah yang kupaparkan padanya.

Kulihat ia mengutak-atik semua lembar buku sketsaku, "Semua nuansa dapat," kata-katanya itu membuatku berpikir. "Nuansa gelap, laut, senja, dan musim semi." kata-kata Sasuke-_kun_ telah membuatku memiliki imajinasi baru yang lebih keren.

"Ide Sasuke-_senpai_ boleh juga," aku senyum-senyum sendiri saat itu, aku sudah berimajinasi dan tentu hasilnya akan lebih bagus dari pada semua itu.

"Semuanya dipadukan menjadi satu," aku mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke-_kun_. Sepertinya kalau bersama dengannya hasil yang kubuat akan menghasilkan karya yang berlipat-lipat lebih bagus.

"Siap!" aku pun mengambil buku sketsaku dari tangannya, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menuangkan imajinasiku didalam kertas itu.

"Berjuanglah~" apalagi ditambah kata-kata penambah semangat dan senyuman singkat dari Sasuke-_kun_. Aku jadi semakin bersemangat!

"Iya," entah kenapa aku merasa senang berada dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Rasanya, seperti kembali pada kejadian itu.

Aku duduk di meja paling jauh dengan keberadaan Sasuke-_kun_, aku takut mengganggu pekerjaannya nanti. Tapi sekali saja, aku mau mendengar dia memanggil namaku.

"Sakura-_chan~_"

:

::

:::

**The Power of Six Sense: Love Story**

**Chapter 8**

:::

::

:

'_Apa? Saking maunya, sampai menghayalkan dia memanggil namaku. Aku ini apaan sih?_' Sakura memegang kepalanya, ia sudah terlalu menghayal kejauhan. Mana mungkin Sasuke memanggil namanya, kan?

"Sakura-_chan_~"

Kembali ia mendengarnya, Sakura jadi benar-benar bingung dengan telinganya. Apakah separah itu? Apakah terlalu rindu dirinya, untuk mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya. Sudah lama sekali, kan?

Sakura memegang pensilnya erat-erat, mungkin kalau kekuatan Sakura itu kekuatan Kingkong, pensil itu bakalan patah.

"Hei~ Kau kenapa? Dipanggil-panggil kok diam saja?" lamunan Sakura dibuyarkan oleh ucapan Sasuke yang bertubi-tubi itu.

"Eh? Ya?" Sakura tidak pernah mengetahui sejak kapan Sasuke ada disebelahnya. Sejak kapan Sasuke berjalan dari tempat sejauh itu ke tempat dirinya? Terlalu seriusnya Sakura bengong, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar.

"Aku memanggilmu," ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak percaya. Memanggilnya? Memanggil katanya? Berarti telinganya tadi tidak salah dengar dong.

"Memanggilku? Masa?" tapi Sakura masih belum mempercayainya. Benarkah Sasuke memanggilnya? Apa pendengarannya saat yang di bus itu juga tidak salah? Sasuke benar-benar memanggilnya~

"Tidak percaya," ketidakpercayaan Sakura sungguh membuat Sasuke kesal. Mau menunjukkan sisi jahatnya, tapi nanti Sakura malah melarikan diri karena takut melihatnya. Jadi, sisi baiknya lah yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Yah~ Walaupun sudah lama. Setidaknya aku masih mau memanggil namamu seperti saat itu," mata Sakura membulat. Ucapan Sasuke yang satu ini sungguh sudah lama mau didengar olehnya.

"Benarkah?" pertanyaan Sakura dibalas pertanyaan kembali oleh Sasuke. "Boleh, kan?" Sakura mengangguk, "Iya!" seru Sakura bahagia.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka, hubungannya akan berubah seperti ini. Benar-benar akan kembali seperti dulu, kan? Sudah lama sekali Sakura menanti bisa bicara sebanyak ini dengan Sasuke. Ternyata, pekerjaannya yang ini memang dapat merubah segalanya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Sakura bersyukur tidak melarikan diri saat itu.

"Jadi, Sasuke-_senpai _memanggilku untuk apa?" kembali pada tujuan awal, Sakura bertanya kenapa tadi Sasuke memanggil namanya. Apakah ada urusan lagi yang harus disampaikan olehnya?

"Dulu kamu memanggilku seperti apa?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali berpikir. Dulu kan Sakura memanggilnya seperti itu, masa sekarang juga.

"Sasuke-_kun_," dengan ragu-ragu Sakura menjawabnya, tapi yang ia dapatkan sungguh benar-benar tidak seperti yang dibayangkan olehnya.

"Panggil aku itu saja," kejadian hari ini sungguh sangat luar biasa bagi Sakura. Entah roh apa yang memasuki Sasuke saat itu. Yang pastinya, ia sangat bahagia!

"Ha?" tapi masih saja Sakura berpura-pura bodoh seperti itu. Mana mungkin kan Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia yang berlebihan itu pada Sasuke. Tapi Sakura memang bahagia sih~

Apa salahnya menunjukkan rasa bahagia itu pada seseorang?

"Sudahlah~" Sasuke memegang kepalanya, mungkin ia sudah capek dengan Sakura yang pura-pura bodoh seperti itu.

"Duduk disana, jangan disini." Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata sambil menunjuk posisi yang diucapkannya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah~" katanya. Sasuke pun merasa ikutan senang dengan hal tersebut. Yang awalnya ia buat Sakura menangis dan ketakutan, akhirnya ia bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu. Membuat Sakura merasakan hal yang dinamakan bahagia jika bersama dengannya.

Setelah Sakura duduk ditempat yang dekat dengan tempat duduk ketua OSIS, Sakura memulai pekerjaanya.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura merasa risih. Kalau dipandangi seperti itu, '_Aku senang~ Tapi kalau dilihat dengan tatapan seperti itu, aku malah jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi!_' Sakura jadi tidak dapat bekerja. Tatapannya keterlaluan!

"_Ano_ Sasuke-_senpai_," Sasuke mengubah posisinya saat mendengar panggilan dari Sakura. Dari yang awalnya menopang dagu, sekarang jadi posisi duduk biasanya.

"Sudah dibilang panggil seperti dulu saja," dengan tatapan datarnya, ia seakan menyuruh Sakura memanggil namanya seperti disaat-saat dua jam itu.

Tapi Sakura yang menganggapnya bagaikan suruhan yang terkesan meminta, malah tertawa singkat. "Baiklah," katanya saat selesai tertawa.

Kembali pada tujuan awal, "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ menatapku seperti tadi?" Sakura bertanya kembali. Kalau boleh disuruh jujur, Sakura pasti akan bilang kalau Sakura agak risih dengan pandangan Sasuke.

"Ha?" tapi Sasuke malah tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Menatap apanya? Bukannya itu mengawasi?

"Iya," jawaban malu-malu dari Sakura membuat Saksuke mengerti. "Mengganggu ya?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Sedikit _shock_ juga karena melihat Sakura yang mengangguk, tapi mau diapa lagi. "Tidak ada kerjaan jadi bosan," itulah alasan Sasuke mengapa dari tadi ia mengawasi Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura kembali melanjutkan mendesain karya barunya.

Warna cover hitam dihiasi dengan gelembung-gelembung air disekelilingnya. Dipojok kiri ada pohon bunga sakura yang besar. Tulisan 'Selamat datang' tepat ada disebelah kanan pohon, tapi dibagian atas. Tulisan 'KHS' berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura yang disatukan menjadi satu. Warnanya tentu saja warna bunga sakura. (Kohona High School) berwarna merah dibawah tulisan KHS. 'Silahkan menikmati dan seterusnya' dibawah, tulisannya bergelembung menyamping. Di pojok kanan bawah ada gambar matahari terbenam. Sisanya ditambahkan hiasan secukupnya saja.

"Sasuke-_senpai_," panggilan Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya. Padahal tadi Sasuke bilang bahwa ia tidak ada pekerjaan, tapi buktinya, pekerjaannya menumpuk.

"Ya?" setelah ia meletakkan bolpoin yang tadi dipakainya ke dalam tempat penyimpanan, ia melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. Sejak kapan Sakura disana? Pikir Sasuke sesaat.

"Desainnya sudah jadi," ucap Sakura, ia menunjukkan buku sketsa yang tadi disembunyikannya dibelakang badannya.

"Mana coba lihat," Sakura langsung menyerahkan buku sketsa itu saat Sasuke meminta untuk melihatnya.

Mata Sasuke membulat, tapi kemudian tatapannya kembali melembut. "Ternyata memang lebih bagus kalau dipadukan," ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura bangga.

Sudah cukup adegan romantisnya, Sasuke melempar buku sketsa tadi pada Sakura. "Sebentar lagi masuk, kegiatan hari ini cukup sampai sini." dari sinilah wajah Sasuke kembali serius. Mungkin karena kegiatan sekolah akan dimulai.

"Iya," Sakura langsung merapihkan barang-barangnya yang berantakkan. Ia memasukkan pensil, penghapus, dan penggarisnya kembali ke dalam kotak pensilnya. Kemudian setelah setelesai ia memasukkan kotak pensil dan buku sketsa itu ke dalam tasnya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang keluar dari ruang OSIS, "Sampai bertemu besok," salam Sasuke.

"Iya," Sakura pun tersenyum dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu ruang OSIS. Tersenyum saat berjalan lah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Kebahagiaan menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Apakah semua akan kembali seperti dulu?

Sakura terhenti karena mengingat sesuatu, "Aneh~ Kalau ke aku kok sifatnya seperti itu ya? Tidak dingin seperti ke yang lainnya?" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya, seperti kebiasaannya. Ia akan sms Inu-_chan_ lagi~ Sakura mau bercerita kisahnya hari ini.

_Inu-chan~! Dia memanggil namaku! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya sesuatu yang kutunggu tersampaikan juga. Bahagia banget~_

"Sudahlah~" ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"_Ohayou~_!" sesampainya ia di kelas, langsung saja Sakura memberi sapa pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Sakura-_chan~_" tapi Ino yang sedang terburu-buru malah berlari menghampiri Sakura. Lalu ditariknya Sakura menuju tempat Ino berada kembali.

Ino melihat Sakura sekilas, "Sepertinya senang banget," ucap Ino karena melihat Sakura yang dari tadi bersenandung dan tersenyum.

"Iya," balas Sakura.

Sebenarnya Ino penasaran, tapi ada yang lebih penting. "Nanti cerita ya, tapi dengerin ini dulu." Ino membuka buku tentang mitos-mitos yang ada didalam buku yang sudah menjadi miliknya itu.

"Ada apa?" Sakura yang penasaran pun langsung manaruh tasnya dan kembali menuju Ino.

Tangan Ino terhenti disuatu halaman, halaman itu ditandai dan langsung ditutup kembali bukunya. "Enam hari lagi!" teriakkan Ino membuat Sakura kaget.

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura. Sakura benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ino saat ini. Apa yang membuat Ino jadi tegang dan takut-takut sepeti itu?

"Tes pemilihan sang putri," Sakura menyernyitkan matanya. Memangnya ada apa dengan tes pemilihan sang putri?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Padahal Sakura merasakan hal yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi kenapa Ino berlebihan seperti itu?

"Aku takut!" Takut? Sakura heran. Apa yang harus ditakutkan? Padahal menurut Sakura, tes pemilihan sang putri itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Kenapa?" Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa dengan Ino? Hanya permainan petak umpet biasa saja kok. Tidak ada adegan pembunuhannya segala. Jadi apa yang perlu ditakutkan?

"Lihat mitos ke tiga ini!" halaman yang tadi ditandai oleh Ino pun dibuka kembali. Sakura langsung membaca mitos ketiga yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino.

**Mitos III ~ Bertemunya Sang Putri dengan Pangeran**

**Tempat: Sekolah**

**Waktu: Festival Sekolah selesai.**

**Mitos: Sang Putri akan mengucapkan kata-kata tidak terduga. Hanya berlaku bagi Sang Putri~**

**Hasil:**

**A. Pangeran mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' dan pergi meninggalkan Putri akibat kata-kata Sang Putri.**

**B. Tidak ada reaksi apapun yang diberikan oleh Pangeran.**

**Arti:**

**A. Kamu tidak tahu, bahwa kata-katamu itu akan membuat kamu dan dirinya jauh untuk sementara waktu.**

**B. Mungkin Sang Putri akan bahagia selama bersekolah di sekolah ini.**

"Apa hubungannya?" setelah Sakura selesai membacanya, ia menatap Ino kembali.

"Kata-kata yang dimaksudkan," Ino menunjukkan bagian yang membuatnya khawatir. Kata-kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Sang Putri.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya kembali. Memangnya kenapa dengan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Sang Putri?

"Mungkin pernyataan cinta!" dengan berlebihan Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Tapi Sakura hanya menjawabnya biasa saja, "Lalu?" seakan tidak percaya dengan mitos ketiga ini.

"Pangeran yang dimaksud adalah orang yang disukai!" Sakura tahu kalau Pangeran yang dimaksudkan dalam mitos itu adalah orang yang disukai.

Tapi memangnya kenapa?

"Pasti tanpa sengaja akan menyatakan cinta! Lalu kita tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan dilakukannya. Yang pastinya diantara keduanya~" ucapan Ino bergetar, tapi masih saja Sakura menganggapnya biasa saja.

"Lalu?" ternyata Sakura benar-benar tidak peduli dengan mitos ketiga. Karena dipikirannya sekarang adalah mitos yang kedua. Keselamatan orang lain lebih penting daripada kehidupan pribadinya.

"Kalau hasilnya A, itu buruk!" Jujur saja, Ino agak khawatir dengan Sakura yang tidak peduli dengan kehidupan percintaannya.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya~" bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar terjadi pada sakura? Gawat, kan? Tapi selamatkan diri sendiri! Karena Ino jago bersembunyi. Mungkin tanpa diketahui olehnya, ialah orang terakhir yang ditemukan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau masuk~" pikirkan diri sendiri, baru pikirkan orang lain. Itulah yang ada diotak Ino sekarang.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau jadi putri~" Sakura menghela napasnya, ia heran dengan Ino. "Itu tidak akan," jawab Sakura dengan yakinnya.

Ino menutup buku itu, "Lihat saja Sakura-_chan_~! Kalau kamu tidak percaya, kamu malah akan terlibat dalam mitos itu!" protes Ino dan memasukkan buku itu kembali ke dalam tas.

"Kali ini aku tidak percaya, tapi aku tetap harus menjadi putri. Agar mitos kedua itu tidak terjadi, masa bodo dengan mitos ketiga." sedangkan Sakura yang lebih memilih keselamatan orang lain lebih memilih keinginannya sendiri.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_~ itu terserah dirimu saja," Ino duduk pada tempat duduknya, menatap luar jendela. Lebih tepatnya, ia menatap langit-langit. Ia sudah pasrah dengan keputusan Sakura, tapi ia akan mendukungnya demi keselamatan orang juga.

'_Inu-chan~ Bagaimana ini? Aku baru saja mendapatkan informasi yang berbahaya,_'

Tapi, hanya ada satu hal yang mau dipastikan oleh Ino.

'_Aku hanya mau tahu kebenarannya,_'

::

::

::

Bel pulang berbunyi, murid-murid sudah banyak yang keluar dari Sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, dirinya malah sudah sampai di rumah. Entah apa yang dialami Sakura hari ini, yang pastinya ia kurang suka. Kenapa? Karena secara mendadak Ino memberitahukan tentang mitos yang ketiga.

'_Aku jadi khawatir,_' walapun sikap saat dengan Ino biasa-biasa saja, tapi ia begitu khawatir dengan mitos ketiga itu.

Bagaimana kalau kata-kata yang entah apa itu benar-benar terucap? Bagaimana kalau hasilnya yang A? Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika Sasuke menjauhinya. Tapi, sebaiknya tidak usah memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti.

"Sakura," panggilan dari Mebuki membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura dan melihat kedua orang tuanya. Seperti biasanya, ayahnya sibuk membaca koran. Hobi Kizashi saat ini adalah membaca berita yang terdapat di koran-koran.

Setiap hari pasti membeli koran, tiada hari tanpa koran. Sampai-sampai koran sudah menumpuk di gudang, lama-lama pasti bakalan memenuhi gudang deh.

"Bagaimana pelajarannya?" pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Mebuki membuat Sakura menghela napasnya.

Sering sekali Mebuki bertanya, padahal pasti Mebuki tahu jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan Sakura."Biasa saja," jawaban inilah yang selalu Mebuki dapatkan. Suatu saat, Mebuki mau mendengar kalau Sakura bilang kalau pelajaran hari ini tuh menyenangkan. Tapi, mungkin lain waktu.

"Teman-temanmu?" beralih dari pelajaran menuju teman-teman. Mebuki hanya ingin mengetahui kisah-kisah remaja anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tunggu deh~ Aku beres-beres dulu," tidak enak rasanya kalau Sakura bercerita tapi menggunakan seragam. Jadinya Sakura berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Masalah membereskan buku pelajaran untuk besok, dilakukannya nanti saja saat jam-jam Sakura belajar di rumah. Mumpung masih jam enam sore, masih ada waktu untuk bercerita.

Selesai ganti baju, Sakura menuju kembali ke tempat kedua orang tuanya. Kizashi masih saja sibuk membaca koran, mungkin lagi ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ino-_chan_ lagi masa-masa takut," belum disuruh cerita, Sakura sudah bercerita duluan. Tapi tentu saja ini menarik perhatian Mebuki.

"Kenapa?" sedikit meminum kopi sambil melihat Sakura. Mebuki bertanya kenapa Ino takut-takut. Apakah ada hal yang menyeramkan di sekolah?

"Tentang mitos ketiga," jawab Sakura. Sakura tahu kalau ibunya itu tidak bakalan mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi tetap saja ia bercerita.

"Mitos ketiga?" Ibunya tidak tahu karena dulu ibunya bukan murid sekolah itu. Jadi kalau soal mitos-mitosan, jangan tanyakan pada Mebuki.

"Ibu tidak akan mengerti," yang diucapkan Sakura memang benar. Mebuki memang benar-benar tidak mengerti, tapi bagaimana dengan Kizashi.

"Yah~ Soalnya kan ibu bukan alumni sana, tapi ayah ia loh." kata-kata Mebuki benar-benar membuat Sakura kaget. Kizashi alumni dari sekolah yang Sakura sekolahi sekarang?

"Beneran yah?" untuk lebih meyakinkan dirinya, Sakura bertanya kembali pada ayahnya.

Kizashi meletakkan koran yang dibacanya diatas meja, "Benar~" jawab Kizashi antusias.

"Bagaimana kepala sekolah? Masih Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Kizashi. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, angkatan ayahnya sudah ada Tsunade sebagai kepala sekolahnya?

"Masih~" dari sini lah Sakura jadi mempercayai ucapan kakak kelas yang waktu itu.

Tapi dari sini Sakura mulai bersemangat, "Mitos ketiga tahu?" tanya Sakura. Kalau alumni sana, bisa saja kan Kizashi tahu beberapa mitos yang ada disana.

"Tentang bertemunya putri dengan pangeran ya?" mata Sakura berbinar mendengar jawaban Kizashi yang tepat.

"Tepat!" serunya. "Artinya?" Sekarang Sakura bertanya tentang apa arti dari mitos itu. Karena ada dua hasil, berarti ada dua arti juga. Jadi Kizashi harus menjawab keduanya.

"Ayah lupa," tapi sayangnya, Kizashi tidak mengingatnya. Yang membuatnya aneh, Sakura saja tidak terlalu menghapalnya. Ia tahu karena belum lama ini membacanya. Tapi kok sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ayahnya masih mengingat tentang mitos sih?

"Bagus!" tapi karena Kizashi tidak tahu, itu malah membuat Sakura sedikit aman. Kenapa? Karena pasti Sakura akan terlibat ke dalam mitos itu.

"Ayah ingat seperttinya~ Menyatakan perasaan gitu ya?"

JDAK~! Sakura yang awalnya merasa aman, kini merasa tidak aman. Kenapa? Kalau ayahnya tahu tentang mitos ketiga, itu tandanya Sakura harus menceritakannya lebih dalam lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kizashi menatap heran Sakura. Memangnya ada apa dengan mitos ketiga?

"Aku mau menjadi sang putri," mendengar itu, Kizashi bersemangat. "Boleh tuh! Pintar sembunyi juga kan dirimu," pujinya.

Saat ini, Kizashi bersemangat sekali karena mengetahui kalau Sakura mau menjadi sang putri. Tentunya Kizashi tahu tentang mitos kedua, jadi memang lebih baik kalau Sakura yang menjadi putri.

"Tapi hati-hati dengan reaksinya, bisa saja kamu tambah dekat dengannya. Tapi bisa juga, kamu dijauhi olehnya." Kizashi sepertinya mengenal betul mitos-mitos yang ada di sekolah Sakura. Mungkin karena alumni, makanya tahu.

"Kalau mitos kedua ayah tahu?" kembali Sakura bertanya. Sedangkan Mebuki hanya menatap kedua orang kesayangannya tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Mebuki memang tidak mengerti, jadi buat apa bicara kalau hanya akan memalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Tahu, makanya harus kamu yang terpilih." Kizashi mendukung Sakura, ia juga memuji semangat Sakura. Anaknya harus menjadi Sang Putri! Agar nyawa orang tidak dalam bahaya.

Mereka semua tahu, kalau yang ikutan permainan itu pasti adalah orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui tentang mitos-mitos di sekolah tersebut. Tapi demi meramaikan, ditambah dengan pemain yang terbaik, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Agar nyawa mereka selamat," sambung Kizashi. Sakura mengangguk, ia menyetujui kata-kata sang ayah.

"Ayah! Lain kali ceritakan masa-masa sekolah ayah disana ya," Sakura benar-benar ingin mengetahui masa lalu ayahnya dengan sekolah yang penuh mitos itu.

"Iya~" Kizashi mengambil kembali korannya. "Yang pastinya, festival mitos sekolah begitu menyenangkan." ucapan Kizashi membuat Sakura penasaran. Ayahnya juga pernah ikut festival mitos sekolah?

"Nanti kamu juga dapat merasakannya," setelah mengucapkan itu, Kizashi mulai membaca kembali koran.

"Belajar sana!" perintah Kizashi disetujui Sakura, mumpung sudah waktunya untuk belajar. Tapi saat mau menaiki tangga, Sakura malah disuruh makan malam dulu bersama.

"Makan dulu, ke ruang makan duluan saja." itulah yang membuat Sakura merubah haluan. Mebuki menyuruhnya untuk makan malam, jadi harus dilakukan. Mumpung perut Sakura juga sudah perlu diisi kembali.

Mebuki melihat Sakura yang sudah masuk ke ruang makan, "Maksudnya apa sih?" tanya Mebuki pada Kizashi.

Kizashi menurunkan korannya, "Makanya, sekolah disana dong." celoteh Kizashi. Tentu saja ini membuat Mebuki cemberut. Aku tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu, kan? Serunya sedikit kesal pada Kizashi.

"Tapi karena mitos lima belas, kita jadi bertemu kan? Jadi selamanya bersama seperti ini," kembali Kizashi mengingat kenangan diwaktu masa-masa mudanya, dan itu membuat Mebuki tersenyum kembali.

'_Benang apaan nih?_'

'_Eh? Kamu juga mendapatkannya?_'

Kenangan yang begitu indah~

Keduanya menerawang kembali masa-masa muda yang menyenangkan. Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan~

"Kenangan yang menyenangkan ya?" Kizashi meletakkan kembali korannya, Mebuki pun duduk disebelah Kizashi.

"Iya," mereka berdua jadi asyik sendiri. Kizashi merangkul Mebuki yang terdiam asyik mengenang masa lalu.

"Ada sms~" Sakura membuka ponselnya karena ada sms yang masuk, ternyata itu dari Inu-_chan_. Tumben membalasnya lama~

_Maaf baru dibalas sekarang ya~ Bagus dong dia memanggil nama Haru-chan, aku saja tidak tahu nama aslimu. Suatu saat, kita saling memberitahu nama asli ya._

Sakura terdiam saat membaca sms itu. Benar juga, Inu-_chan_ tidak tahu nama asli Sakura. Begitu pun sebaliknya~ Suatu saat pasti, sampai hal itu terkabul. Sekarang Sakura yang menunggu kelamaan pun datang kembali menuju tempat kedua orang tuanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang masa-masa mesranya.

"Hei~ Ayo makan malam. Mau belajar nih,"

:::

::

:

**To Be Continue**

:

::

:::

Selesai! Bagaimana chapter delapan ini? Maafkan daku kalau supernatural-nya kurang kerasa juga di chapter ini. Jujur aku bingung mau buat gimana untuk supernatural-nya.

Bagaimana yang chapter ini? Berikan pendapat kalian di kotak _review _ya.

**Thanks To:**

**- Uchiha Ratih**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime**

**- hanazono yuri**

**- Lyn kuromuno**

_Jaa~_

V

V

V


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter sembilan _update_! Disini akan diungkap siapa sebenarnya Inu-_chan_ itu. Tapi Sakura masih tetap belum mengetahuinya. Kalau supernatural-nya tidak kerasa sama sekali, maafkanlah daku.

Ini untuk balasan yang tidak_ login_~

**UchiHaru Cherry: **_Arigatou~ _Ini udah _update_.

**Lyn kuromuno:** Itu bisa saja terjadi, silahkan dibaca saja. Nanti ada kok mitos lima belas di chapter sekitar 15 lebih, aku lupa. Tapi bukan mereka berdua yang terlibat dalam mitos itu. Melainkan.. Nanti baca aja deh~ #plak

Sekian dariku~ Selamat menikmati~

::

::

::

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

**Genre: **Supernatural & Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Judul dan _genre_ tidak nyambung dengan cerita, Alur kecepatan, dan lain lain.

**Rated: **Teen

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Permisi~" perlahan demi perlahan aku membuka pintu ruangan OSIS. Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit heran, setiap kali aku datang ke ruang OSIS pasti Sasuke_-kun_ sudah berada disana.

Tidak tahu Sasuke-_kun_ menginap di sekolah atau selalu datang pagi ke sekolah. Yang pasti Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah terlambat ke sekolah, yang pernah mungkin membolos pelajaran akibat lelah karena rapat OSIS. Seperti saat waktu itu~

Tapi pasti Sasuke-_kun_ datangnya sangat pagi, buktinya saat itu bisa satu bus. Walaupun sekarang sudah tidak pernah satu bus lagi. Mungkin saja Sasuke-_kun _lebih pagi lagi dari pada yang kemarin.

"Datangnya kali ini lebih cepat," Sasuke-_kun_ menutup buku yang barusan dibacanya. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan buku yang dibacanya, tapi sebaiknya rasa penasaran itu dihilangkan saja.

"Iya, biar bisa lebih cepat jadinya." Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam, aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang berjalan mendekatiku. Gugup nih~ Ketahuan tidak ya?

"Jadi, mau mulai kapan?" mungkin karena tidak mau berlama-lama, makanya langsung saja Sasuke-_kun _bertanya kapan aku akan memulainya. Setahuku, Sasuke-_kun_ itu orang yang tidak suka berbelit-belit.

"Sekarang kalau boleh," tidak perlu berbelit-belit pula, dari pada tidak ada kerjaan, mending langsung memulai tugas.

"Silahkan~" Sasuke_-kun_ sudah memberikan izin padaku untuk memulai pekerjaan, jadi langsung saja aku meletakkan tas.

Sasuke-_kun_ kembali duduk pada tempatnya. Mungkin dia mau melanjutkan acara membacanya, sebaiknya tidak kuganggu.

Aku akan mengawali dengan pewarnaan warna _cover_. Diwarnai dengan menggunakan cat minyak berwarna hitam. Semua alat sudah siap di ruangan itu, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mempersiapkan alat-alatnya.

Baru saja aku mengambil cat minyak, Sasuke-_kun_ malah bertanya. "Perlu dibantu?" pertanyaannya seakan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak perlu dibantu saja. Padahal Sasuke-_kun_ juga ada banyak pekerjaan~

"Tidak usah," tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menolaknya. Karena aku tidak mau merepotkan orang yang sudah repot juga.

"Besar lho," Sasuke-_kun_ memberitahukan padaku bahwa apa yang akan diwarnai olehku ukurannya itu lumayan besar.

Aku memang tahu, tapi inilah tugasku. "Tidak apa," aku yakin aku akan bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat walau sendirian.

"Bawa baju ganti? Takutnya kotor," yang tadinya aku mau membuka tutup cat minyak, kini terhenti seketika.

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku terpatah-patah, dan aku pun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya. "Gimana dong?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah. Niat mau mengerjakan, tapi malah ada masalah yang membuatku tidak bisa mengerjakannya.

"Besok saja mulainya," aku merasa bersalah disini. Aku tahu kalau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kotoran, tapi kenapa tidak membawa baju ganti!?

Untungnya Sasuke-_kun_ memberinya kesempatan, "Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang?" tapi sekarang aku bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Tidak tahu," Sasuke-_kun_ menggeleng sebagai pergerakkan tubuhnya.

Hari ini pun tidak ada kerjaan, padahal sudah sengaja datang pagi-pagi. Coba kalau di rumah kepikiran ya, pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Sasuke-_senpai_ tidak ada kerjaan?" Aku bertanya padanya. Aku penasaran, karena diatas meja banyak sekali kertas. Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ malah tidak mengerjakan apapun, malah mencoba untuk membantuku lagi tadi.

Kalau memang tidak ada pekerjaan, kertas yang menumpuk itu apa ya?

"Ada," ternyata memang ada. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dikerjakan? Tanyaku padanya. Tatapan meremehkannya itu, seakan bilang bahwa pekerjaannya itu sangat gampang. Satu jam selesai~ Mungkin itu pemikirannya.

"Nanti saja," padahal sekarang ada waktu. Tapi kenapa tidak dikerjakan ya? Aku pun menanyakannya.

"Lagi males," jawaban yang seharusnya tidak pernah disebutkan oleh ketua OSIS.

"Ketua OSIS begini!?" seruku tidak percaya. Dia hanya mengangguk tidak karuan, sifat yang memang diluar dugaan.

"Buat kapan itu?" disini aku bagaikan penasehat Sasuke_-kun_. Aku mencoba untuk mengetahui lebih jelas dengan tugas Sasuke-_kun_ yang sekarang. Bahaya juga kalau tidak diselesaikan, nanti malah kepala sekolah hilang kepercayaan pada Sasuke-_kun_ lagi.

"Besok,"

Wah~ Jawabannya enteng sekali. Dengan tatapan datarnya, seakan meremehkan pekerjaannya sekarang. Kamu tidak melihat tumpukan itu Sasuke-_kun_!? Rasanya mau sekali aku berteriak seperti itu.

"Kenapa tidak dikerjakan!?" bisa dibilang aku ini tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Kalau memang tidak ada kerjaan, sebaiknya mengerjakan tugas, kan?

"Menemanimu,"

DEG! Aduh~ Jantungku kenapa nih? Kok jadi tidak karuan seperti ini? Tunggu dulu! Kok kalau diputar ulang, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh Sasuke-_kun_ ya? Pasti selalu ada pembatas~

Tapi perasaan ini, "Sasuke-_senpai~_" aku memanggilnya. Sepertinya pergerakanku kali ini salah~

"Ya?"

"Aku ke toilet dulu," dengan kecepatan penuh, aku kabur menjauhinya. Keluar dari ruang OSIS dan menutup pintu secara tidak wajar. Aku tidak mau dia mendengar detak jantungku yang tidak karuan ini.

Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini ya? Aku terhenti, aku kaget sampai-sampai menjatuhkan pensil yang ternyata masih kupegang.

Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku memang menyukainya, debaran jantung ini tidak berbohong. Aku menyukainya~

Kenapa bisa?

:

::

:::

**The Power of Six Sense: My Love Story**

**Chapter 9**

:::

::

:

Selama ini, Sakura berdiam diri di taman. Setelah kejadian itu, Sakura tidak kembali ke ruang OSIS. Jujur saja itu sedikit membuat Sasuke khawatir, tapi ia merasa Sakura baik-baik saja. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Bengong di taman hingga sebentar lagi masuk sekolah. Sakura melihat jam tangannya, ia melihat waktu yang sudah pas buat ke kelas. Jadinya ia beranjak meninggalkan taman itu.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura melihat Hinata dan Ino yang sedang asyik bicara. "Ino-_chan_~ Hinata-_chan~_" panggilan Sakura membuat keduanya berhenti bicara.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan,_" sapa keduanya. Sakura pun membalas sapaan kedua temannya.

"Hei~ Apa yang terjadi? Tadi Sasuke datang ke kelas ini dan menyerahkan tas-mu." ucapannya Ino telah menyadarkan otak Sakura.

"Astaga! Tas-ku!" serunya kaget, dan ia mau berbalik ke ruang OSIS untuk mengambil tas yang tertinggal itu.

Tapi, "Kau tidak dengar? Tas Sakura-_chan_ udah ada disini!" seru Ino lebih keras agar ucapannya yang kali ini benar-benar masuk ke pikirannya.

"Syukurlah~" Sakura beranjak kembali mendekati keduanya.

"Ada apa?" Hinata yang merasa aneh dengan Sakura pun bertanya. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Aku baru menyadarinya~" Sakura duduk ditempatnya, "Ternyata aku memang menyukainya," ia meletakkan wajahnya diatas meja.

"Wah! Selamat ya~"

Akhirnya~ Akhirnya Ino dan Hinata dapat bernapas lega karena akhirnya Sakura dapat mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kejadian hari ini?" tanya Ino penasaran, ia ingin tahu kejadian apa yang membuat Sakura jadi mengetahui perasaannya sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang dihasilkan," tapi jawaban dari Sakura malah menceritakan apa yang dikerjakan Sakura. Bukan hubungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi biarlah~

"Kok bisa?" tanya Ino mengikuti alur. Mungkin saja cara bertanyanya yang salah, makanya Sakura jawabannya jadi tidak sesuai keinginan.

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti~" jawab Sakura. Masih ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya, makanya ia jadi tidak bersemangat.

"Repot juga ya kalau seragam sampai kotor," pemikiran Hinata sama seperti yang Sasuke ucapkan. Sakura jadi menatap Hinata singkat.

"Makanya~" seru Sakura tidak bersemangat.

"Tapi untunglah Sasuke-_senpai _memperingatkan lebih cepat," mencoba untuk memberikan Sakura semangat, Hinata berusaha agar Sakura kembali seperti Sakura yang biasanya.

"Iya~" tapi yang diinginkan Hinata malah tidak terwujudkan. Sakura masih saja tidak bersemangat seperti itu.

"Dia baik ya?" tanya Hinata, mungkin dengan ini Sakura dapat bersemangat kembali.

"Sangat~" balas Sakura. Hinata kecewa karena tidak bisa membuat Sakura semangat kembali.

"Walaupun dia Sasuke, ternyata dia baik juga." komentar Ino malah membuat Sakura tidak bicara lagi.

Hinata dan Ino jadi heran dengan sikap Sakura. Masa gara-gara itu doang Sakura jadi tidak bersemangat sih? Kan masih ada banyak waktu, pasti cepat selesai.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata ayahku alumni sekolah ini," dimulailah cerita dari Sakura, tentu Ino dan Hinata tertarik dengan ini.

"Wah~ Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino. Harusnya Sakura semangat karena ayahnya itu alumni sekolah ini. Jadinya kan nanti bisa tanya segala hal tentang sekolah ini.

"Dia tahu mitos kedua dan ketiga," ternyata inilah yang membuat Sakura tidak semangat selain gagal melakukan tugasnya.

"Ayahmu hebat~" tapi Ino malah kebalikannya dengan Sakura. Rasanya mau sekali Ino bertanya-tanya tentang sekolah pada ayahnya Sakura. Mungkin kapan-kapan~

"Tentu saja!" tidak sia-sia, saat Ino memuji ayahnya Sakura, Sakura kembali bersemangat.

"Bagaimana belajarmu kemarin?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sakura tambah semangat kembali. Sakura merasa tambah pintar akibat tambahan belajar, jadi ia sekarang dipenuhi rasa semangat belajar.

"Sukses!" seru Sakura sambil memberikan jempolnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku belum kasih tahu ya?" teringat akan ketiga tiket yang ditawarkan oleh orang tuanya. Sakura belum memberitahukan hal ini pada Hinata dan Ino.

"Kasih tahu apa?" tanya Hinata dan Ino bersamaan. Pada awalnya, Sakura memang belum menceritakan hal yang lain selain yang tadi.

"Kalau aku masuk tiga besar, aku bakalan dikasih tiket menginap seminggu di penginapan yang ada pemandian air panasnya. Gratis!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Bagaikan ada api yang berkobar di kedua matanya, ia pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan hebat.

"Wah~ Menyenangkan," seru Hinata.

Sakura melihat Hinata, "Ada tiga, nanti aku mau mengajak kalan berdua." ucapan Sakura membuat mata Ino bersinar.

"Beneran Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Ino tidak kalah semangatnya dari Sakura. Kalau benaran dapat, beruntung sekali dirinya!

"Beneran!" apalagi seruan Sakura yang tidak menunjukkan sebuah kebohongan.

"Woah!" dengan kecepatan kilat pun Ino memeluk Sakura singkat dan dilepasnya pelukan itu.

"Semangat Sakura-_chan_! Aku mendukungmu~"

Semangat dari dirinya sendiri, Hinata, Ino, kedua orang tuanya, dan juga Inu-_chan_. Membuat Sakura jadi semakin bersemangat untuk berjuang~

::

::

::

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Sakura sudah berhasil membuat seperempat bagian dari tugasnya. Hari ini adalah waktunya pengetesan untuk pemilihan sang Putri dan Pangeran! Mereka melakukannya saat semua orang sudah pada pulang sekolah. Ketua kelas sudah meminta izin pada OSIS, dan diberikan izin oleh mereka. Jadinya dimulailah pencarian sang Putri dan Pangeran!

Pertama yang bersembunyi adalah murid perempuan, dan yang mencari murid laki-laki. Nanti kalau sudah mendapatkan sang Putri yang terpilih, mereka akan bergantian. Perempuan yang mencari, dan laki-laki yang bersembunyi.

"Kami akan menutup mata kami dan menghitung sampai angka seratus. Kalian para perempuan besembunyi ya~" mendengar pengawalan dari ketua kelas, Kiba. Semua murid perempuan jadi pada tegang dan takut-takut.

"Dimulai!" akhirnya permaian pun dimulai, semua perempuan sudah pada berserakan bersembunyi disekitar sekolah.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino masih berlari berdua, ada yang mau dibicarakan oleh Sakura. "Hinata-_chan_ tidak masuk?" tanya Sakura. Ia berlari dan sesaat menatap Ino yang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Iya, sakit katanya." jawab Ino singkat. Sebenarnya Ino agak bingung mau bersembunyi dimana, tapi tetap harus bersembunyi.

"Hoo~ Katanya tidak mau masuk," Sakura mengingat kata-kata Ino saat Ino menunjukkan tentang mitos yang ketiga. Disana Ino bilang kalau dia tidak mau masuk sekolah, tapi tetap saja masuk.

"Dipaksa masuk," alasan inilah yang membuat Ino tidak jadi bolos ke sekolah. Pemaksaan dari orang tuanya lah yang membuatnya gagal bolos.

"Berusaha supaya mudah ditemukan deh~" memberikan saran pada Ino, Sakura pun memberitahukan tempat yang mudah untuk ditemukan.

"Iya," walaupun dapat diberitahu tempat yang mudah untuk ditemukan, tapi Ino lebih memilih tempat persembunyiannya sendiri.

"Berpisah disini ya," mereka pun berpisah dipersimpangan.

"Ok! Selamat berjuang," sama-sama berpisah, sama-sama berjuang, dan sama-sama mencari tempat. Yang pastinya berbeda keinginan~

"Tempat mana yang bagus ya?" Sakura masih berlari mencari tempat yang pas untuk bersembunyi.

Sambil berlari mencari sambil berpikir, "Toilet perempuan? Laki-laki mana mungkin masuk sana~" ide yang sangat bagus.

Laki-laki mana mungkin masuk ke toilet perempuan. Jadinya Sakura ke toilet untuk bersembunyi disana. Tapi yang ditemukannya malahan secarik kertas yang menuliskan pesan.

'**TOILET DILARANG JADI TEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIAN!**' peringatan yang menggunakan huruf besar, ditebalkan, dan menggunakan dua tanda seru. Ini benar-benar peringatan yang mutlak!

Sakura menghela napasnya, "Yah~ Boleh juga tuh si ketua kelas," Sakura pun berlari kembali untuk mencari persembunyian bagus yang lainnya.

Mencari tempat lain, dan terlintas sebuah tempat yang pas. "Gedung olahraga lama deh," pikir Sakura.

Sakura pun menuju sana. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat kekosongan gedung itu. "Memang sepi," Sakura berjalan menuju pojokan untuk bersembunyi. Selain sepi, disana juga tempat yang menyeramkan. Tapi itu tidak dapat menakutkan Sakura, "Semoga disini persembunyian yang tepat," semoga saja itu memang tempat persembunyian yang tepat.

Satu jam terlewatkan~

"Yamanaka Ino ketemu!" dengan semangatnya, orang yang berhasil menemukan Ino berteriak.

Ino adalah orang yang ditemukan terakhir kedua, cukup susah juga bagi mereka untuk menemukannya. Tapi Ino dapat bernapas lega, akhirnya ia ditemukan juga setelah satu jam menunggu.

Ino mendekati Kiba, "Berapa orang lagi yang belum ditemukan?" tanyanya takut-takut. Takutnya nanti dirinyalah orang yang terpillih untuk menjadi sang Putri. Bahaya itu~

Kiba melihat daftar nama perempuan, "Satu," katanya setelah menemukan satu nama yang belum dicentang.

"Aku orang kedua terakhir?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Semoga saja, itu memang benar. Ino benar-benar tidak mau menjadi sang Putri. Takut-takut nanti ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Pangeran lagi. Kalau hasilnya buruk gimana? Tidak mau!

"Iya~" mendengar Kiba mengucapkan itu, Ino jadi gembira.

YES! Ino melompat kegirangan. "Syukurlah~ Aku selamat," ucapnya. Tentu saja tingkah Ino membuat yang lainnya heran. Kenapa sesenang itu tidak menjadi Putri? Padahal banyak yang mau jadi sang Putri, hanya saja mereka belum beruntung.

"Ha?" termaksud Kiba, Kiba lebih heran lagi pada Ino. Memang aneh~ Dikelas 1-A memang banyak orang yang aneh, walau banyak juga murid yang berkualitas.

"Tidak penting," balas Ino datar, ia jadi malu sendiri karena semua teman kelasnya melihat dirinya dengan pandangan aneh seperti itu.

"Siapa yang belum ditemukan?" tanya Ino kemudian. Ino penasaran siapa yang belum ditemukan. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, tidak ada sosok Sakura disana.

"Haruno Sakura," Tepat! Sakura memang hebat mencari tempat persembunyian! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Sakura dalam hal bersembunyi dan mencari.

"Sakura-_chan_? Wah~ Sakura-_chan_ berhasil!" seru Ino. Akhirnya Sakura yang terpilih, baguslah. Dengan begini, semuanya akan selamat kalau di hari H-nya Sakura berhasil seperti ini juga.

"Kami tidak tahu dia dimana, sms bilang kalau dia pemenangnya." suruh Kiba. Karena hanya Ino dan Hinata lah yang memiliki nomor Sakura. Selain kedua orang tua dan teman-teman lamanya.

"Siap!" langsung saja Ino mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Sakura.

"Hei~ Kiba. Tidak menggunakan penciumanmu? Indera penciumanmu kan tajam," teman dekat Kiba, yang bernama Aburame Shino bertanya padanya.

"Tidak," jawab Kiba. "Kenapa?" tanya Shino kembali. "Disaat seperti ini aku tidak mau menggunakannya," Shino terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kiba.

Kalau digunakan, itu namanya curang ya. Makanya Kiba tidak mau menggunakannya walau ia dapat menelusuri bau minyak wangi Sakura.

"_Ada sms~_"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendengar bunyi ponselnya sendiri. Tadi hampir saja Sakura ketiduran, makanya jadi kaget. Tapi gara-gara itu, Sakura jadi tidak perlu menunggu lagi.

_Sakura-chan! Semuanya sudah ketemu! Tinggal dirimu saja, ayo kembali ke kelas! Kamu pemenangnya~!_

"Aku, berhasil? Yei~!" rasa ngantuk berubah menjadi semangat kembali. Jiwa raga Sakura sudah kembali seutuhnya gara-gara melihat pesan dari Ino, "Kembali ke kelas~" dengan perlahan Sakura meninggalkan gedung olahraga tua itu tanpa mengetahui apapun.

"Hebat juga sembunyi ditempat angker gini," Sasuke ternyata juga ada disana! Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang mencari benda kuno yang ditinggalkan kepala sekolah terdahulu disana. Tapi karena ada Sakura, ia jadi memutuskan untuk menjaga Sakura dari kejauhan terlebih dahulu.

"Sekarang, benda itu ada dimana ya?"

Sakura berlari perlahan untuk menuju kelasnya, terkesan cepat tapi tidak cepat-cepat amat. Sesampainya Sakura di kelas, langsung saja banyak sambutan yang meriah dari teman-teman kelasnya. Mereka semua memberikan selamat pada pemenang permainan petak umpet ini.

"Sakura-_chan_~! Kau pemenangnya!" seru Ino semangat. Ino senang karena keinginan Sakura untuk menjadi putri akhirnya tercapai juga. Selain itu, dirinya gagal menjadi putri! Senangnya hati ini~

"Inilah sang putri!" seru Kiba sambil menunjuk Sakura. "Selamat! Selamat!" seru semua orang yang ada didalam kelas.

"Benarkah?" Sakura yang masih kurang percaya bertanya, ia tidak yakin kalau tidak bertanya sekali lagi.

"Iya! Kita sudah menetapkan bahwa kau akan menjadi putrinya!" seru Kiba sambil menyeringai.

"Wah~" kesenangan menjalar pada diri Sakura. Akhirnya yang diinginkannya tercapai! Ia tidak pernah menyangka. Keinginan untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang akhirnya dapat dilaksanakannya.

"Aku senang, terima kasih." ucapan Sakura membuat Kiba terdiam. Ucapan Sakura itu mengatakan, bahwa Sakura banyak masalah.

'_Seperti dia,_'

"Hei! Kenapa bengong?" lamunan Kiba dibuyarkan oleh Ino. Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sebaiknya ia lupakan tentang orang itu dulu.

"Sekarang berbalik ya," Kiba sudah memutuskan untuk bergantian. Lagian waktu terus berjalan, tidak mungkin memperlama waktu.

"Oke~"

Sekarang gantian, perempuan yang menghitung. Para laki-laki pun berserakan mencari tempat persembunyian yang pas. Shino yang berpikiran untuk bersembunyi di toilet pun bernasib sama seperti Sakura.

'_Si Kiba,_' gerutunya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Kiba yang sudah menemukan tempat yang pas sisa menunggu sampai ia ditemukan nantinya.

"Disini pasti tidak ada yang menemukanku!" seru Kiba semangat.

Sakura berkeliling sekolah, ia mencari orang dengan santai. Lagian dirinya juga bingung mau mencari siapa. Jadi seiring perjalanan, seiring orang akan ditemukan juga. Sambil berjalan, sambil mencari. Bosan baginya karena hanya itu-itu saja. Jadinya Sakura memutuskan untuk sms Inu-_chan_~

_Inu-chan! Aku berhasil melakukannya~ Tinggal menunggu hari H saja~_

Sakura mengirim pesan itu, dan sukses sudah terkirim.

"_Sms masuk~_" telinga Sakura terkait pada bunyi itu. Sakura yang penasaran pun menelusuri asal suara yang didengarnya tadi.

Ia menemukan, "Inuzuka Kiba, ketemu!" seru Sakura semangat. Berkat pendengarannya yang tajam, akhirnya Kiba ketemu juga! Tapi sayangnya, Kiba tidak sesemangat Sakura.

"Ha? Yah~" saat ini Kiba benar-benar kecewa. Ia lupa mematikan bunyi ponselnya, jadinya seperti ini deh. Gagal menjadi pangeran~ Coba kalau tadi ponselnya diubah jadi _silent_. Pasti ia akan berhasil!

Sakura ingat dengan tugasnya lagi, "Aku cari yang lainnya dulu ya, jangan sembunyi lagi. Langsung kembali ke kelas sana!" ia pun meninggalkan Kiba yang sedang kecewa.

'_Kasihan juga Kiba,_' batin Sakura sesaat ia melihat Kiba. Coba kalau ia pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Kiba ada disana ya~

Kiba melihat kepergian Sakura, ia memegang kepalanya kecewa. "Gara-gara Haru-_chan_ nih~ Padahal kan aku mau jadi pangeran,"

::

::

::

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam, semua murid kelas 1-A sudah berada di kelas. Sekarang waktunya pengumuman sekali lagi, siapa yang akan menjadi Pangeran dan Putri.

"Sudah ditetapkan, Sakura akan menjadi putri dan Kiba yang akan menjadi pangeran!" mendengar itu, Kiba kaget. Bukannya ia ditemukan?

"Lho, aku ditemukan oleh Sakura lho. Kok bisa?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Ia memang ditemukan oleh Sakura, sudah gitu ia bukan orang yang ditemukan terakhir, kan?

"Bagaimana pun juga, penciumanmu tajam. Kamu pasti dapat menemukan tempat yang baik. Jadi kami memutuskan kamu yang jadi pangeran," ucapan Shino membuat Kiba menyernyitkan matanya.

Ketua kelas yang memiliki tato segitiga kebalik dikedua bawah matanya itu benar-benar tidak percaya. "Apa hubungannya?" tanya Kiba pada Shino.

Jangan-jangan sebenarnya Shino yang ditemukan terakhir. Tapi gara-gara Shino tidak mau menjadi pangeran, makanya ia menujuk Kiba.

"Tidak mau jadi pangeran?" tanya Shino karena sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan Kiba. Kalau mau, tidak usah bertanya seperti itu juga kali. Ditawarin, tinggal jawab iya atau tidak. Tidak susah, kan?

"Boleh sih," jawaban Kiba telah mengakhiri semuanya. Semuanya telah ditetapkan!

"Oke! Sudah ditentukan ya," dan kini telah terpilih sudah. Tes pemilihan putri dan pangeran, telah selesai seutuhnya.

Karena sudah selesai, semua kelas 1-A pada keluar kelas semua. Mereka akan pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Sakura," Kiba yang berjalan tidak jauh dengan Sakura memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Ia berhenti sesaat untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Kiba. Sedangkan Ino yang ditinggal sendirian lebih memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Shino. Jadinya ia berhenti, dan menunggu Shino berjalan bersamanya.

"Kok bisa sih aku yang jadi pangeran?" tanya Kiba. Sebenarnya Kiba masih penasaran kenapa ia bisa menjadi pangeran.

"Selain Shino yang memintanya, aku juga yang memintanya." jawaban Sakura membuat Kiba berhenti sesaat, dan kembali jalan menyamai Sakura.

"Ha?" melihat ekspresi Kiba yang masih belum mengerti, Sakura pun menjelaskannya lebih dalam.

"Sebenarnya Shino yang ditemukan terakhir, tapi dia meminta agar kamu yang jadi pangeran." jelas Sakura, dan itu memang membuat Kiba sedikit mengerti.

"Selain itu?" tapi Kiba masih merasa ada hal lain selain itu. Jadi Kiba bertanya lagi, dan memang ada alasan yang lainnya.

"Karena aku pandai menemukan orang~" tapi jawaban Sakura malah tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kiba.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Pendengaranku tajam, suara sekecil apapun dapat kudengar. Tapi, dari semua orang yang kutemukan. Suaramulah yang paling kecil~" penjelasan Sakura membuat Kiba mengangguk-angguk. Tapi ia baru tahu kalau pendengaran Sakura tajam.

"Begitu ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, semua juga tahu." ini lagi yang membuat Kiba penasaran. Tahu apanya coba? Padahal tadi rasa penasarannya sudah hilang, tapi sudah dimunculkan kembali dengan hal lain.

"Tahu apa?" dan akhirnya Kiba pun pertanya kembali. Tahu apa coba?

Kiba melihat Sakura yang tersenyum, "Kamu pandai bersebunyi, kan?" seruan Sakura membuat Kiba malu-malu.

Ia memegang lehernya, "Tapi ditemukan olehmu," katanya tidak semangat.

Sakura melihat Kiba yang tidak bersemangat, benar-benar bukan Kiba. "Itu karena aku memang pandai menemukan orang," Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang sedang tidak bersemangat.

Tapi, "Sudahlah~" orangnya sendiri sudah menyudahi percakapan ini.

Jadi tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan Sakura selain membiarkannya begitu saja. "Sudah ya, _jaa_~" Sakura pun menyuruh Ino untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Sedangkan Kiba menunggu Shino agar posisi mereka sama kembali.

"Perempuan yang aneh," Kiba mengambil ponselnya, dan ia melihat Shino yang kembali berjalan disampingnya.

_Hei, Haru-chan~ Dikelasku ada gadis aneh deh. Orangnya baik, tapi anehnya lebih banyak. Tapi dia teman gadis yang kusukai sih. Bisa-bisanya ya?_

"Kiba, masih suka sms saja sama teman misteriusmu itu," kata-kata Shino membuat Kiba bersemangat.

Mungkin karena Haru_-chan_ bisa membuat Kiba bersemangat, sama seperti kebalikannya. Walau tidak dalam wujud nyata, tapi ini benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan. Kiba jadi mau memamerkan teman misteriusnya itu deh!

"Pastinya," dan inilah semua kebenarannya.

:::

::

:

**To Be Continue**

:

::

:::

Chapter sembilan selesai! Bagaimana? Akhirnya sosok Inu-_chan_ yang sebenarnya sudah ketahuan. Pasti ada yang mengira-ngira, dan benar jawabannya. Didalam permainan festival itu, Sakura dan Kiba yang akan menjadi pangeran dan putri-nya.

Bagaimana chapter ini? Berikan pendapat kalian melalui kotak _review_ ya.

**Thanks To:**

**- december . tania**

**- Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- hanazono yuri**

**- UchiHaru Cherry**

**- Lyn kuromuno**

**- Uchiha Ratih**

**- Gilang363**

_Jaa~_

V

V

V


End file.
